


Reassembled

by Macx



Series: Shards [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle against Naraku draws near. Unlikely allies are made. Inuyasha discovers the truth about his family. And Sesshoumaru unearthes emotions he hadn't believed possible -- for a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fushigi Tama - Wisdom

I. Fushigi Tama - Wisdom

 

It was the night of the new moon and as always, Inuyasha felt at his most vulnerable. He had enough enemies who wished him dead, even a brother who wanted to kill him off and take what their father had left to his youngest son – the Tetsuseiga. Said sword lay currently over his lap as he sat cross-legged outside their nightly camp. While Kagome had argued that their number was their safety, he didn't want to endanger anyone. The women were now asleep, but Inuyasha was not alone.  
Miroku sat with his back against a large rock, his staff against one shoulder, hands stuffed into the sleeves of his robes. Dark eyes met the brown ones of the now human half-demon and a reassuring smile played over the familiar lips. Inuyasha wished they were somewhere much safer than the open ground with a few rocks and gnarled trees for cover. But there hadn't been a village near enough and the last ones he hadn't really liked. Too many wary looks.  
So they had come here.  
"Relax," Miroku said calmly.  
"I can't!"  
His lover was just about to say something when Inuyasha tensed. He might be human, but his senses were still as finely tuned as before, even though he couldn't smell and hear as acutely as he was used to. Miroku's expression changed as he himself began to feel the aura of evil approaching. He grabbed his staff and rose fluidly.  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuseiga, even though the fang couldn't transform while he was human and looked little more than a rusty, old sword.  
The two youkai were larger than the average human, a lot more ugly, and they were flashing teeth and claws. Swiping at the apparently weak humans they each took a victim. Inuyasha smiled coldly as he cut off the arm of the youkai who had so foolishly chosen him, while the second howled under Miroku's seals.  
A movement to the left.  
He whirled around.  
There was a sharp pain in his head, followed by immediate darkness.

* * *

They hadn't stopped after they had beaten their victim unconscious. One had kicked him hard in the side, talons slicing through the red fabric of his robes, while another had rammed his weapon into the unprotected body.  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the bleeding form, the human form of his half brother. There was a deep wound in his shoulder where a spear had pierced the fragile human skin, one attacker had ripped deep gauges into his side, and the blow to the head had resulted in another open and bleeding wound. Inuyasha had fought well even for such a frail body, but in the end his enemies had been too many.  
They were dead now, disposed off, and their body parts lay around him. His claws still dripped of their blood.  
Dispassionate eyes studied the black hair, the blunt nails, the humanized features. So different but still his brother. A weakness brought on by his tainted blood, by his dirty blood. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly at the thought. For a hanyou, his brother was strong, had defeated powerful and much stronger opponents, and he had mastered the Tetsuseiga in a way the demon lord had never thought possible.  
"You are stronger than I thought," he murmured, almost to himself.  
His gaze traveled to the second human body, that of the monk. Like Inuyasha he had been struck down, but he looked less bloody. More of Inuyasha's companions were not far away, cornered by the youkai, fighting for their lives. Sesshoumaru's features settled in a mask and he pulled Toukijin.  
It was time to end this.

* * *

He was awake from one second to the next, eyes snapping open even while his body remained in the position, frozen, ready to spring.  
The air smelled different than before.  
The sounds were… no longer those of open ground.  
His wounds had healed. He was his hanyou self again --  
\-- and he wasn't lying on hard ground but a soft bed.  
Someone touched him, a voice spoke, and before his demon instincts could eliminate the threat, recognition set in.  
Miroku.  
Inuyasha turned his head and sat up, each movement lithe and controlled, expecting an attack or something unpleasant. What he didn't expect was the sight of the large room he was in. It was a chamber, with a futon he currently sat on, expensive floors and exquisite tapestries. There was a huge door leading to a balcony, overlooking what had to be a valley.  
He still had Tetsuseiga, which lay just next to him.  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked and he became aware of his lover's repeated question.  
Golden eyes fell on the slender form, took in his slightly pinched expression, noticed the wound at the side of his head that spoke of a fight, and he frowned.  
"What happened?" he asked. "Where the hell are the others?"  
"Long story and I doubt you'd believe it." Miroku gave him a tight smile as the hanyou's eyes flashed. "Kagome, Sango and Shippo are fine. They're in the adjacent chamber, sleeping. You, I think, are fine, since you're so obviously back to normal."  
The small taunt made Inuyasha look up sharply and he saw the slivers of worry in his lover's face.  
"I'm okay," he reassured him. "Just a headache."  
And he was back to normal concerning his powers. It was morning and the new moon's magic had evaporated.  
"I don't know who brought us here. I remember the fight against the youkai, something hitting me… and then I woke up here."  
Inuyasha slid off the bed, biting back a growl of pain as the headache flared. He wanted to see how the others were. They would get out of this together. As a team.

Miroku followed his lover into the second room and they were greeted by Kagome, Sango and Shippo, who looked a bit ruffled but not too bad. No one had an idea just what had happened, just that they had been attacked – and apparently they had been taken prisoner.  
"Strange way to lock someone up," Sango mused. "Especially with all our weapons."  
"I also still have the Shikon no Tama," Kagome announced, holding up the wrapped and sealed jewel.  
Shippo walked over to the door and surprise crossed his features when it opened. There was no guard outside their room and after a brief exchange of looks, they left. Inuyasha brought up the front, Sango the rear.  
The hallways were silent, well-lit and there wasn't a sign of dust, debris or rot. Everything was in perfect condition, as if someone was taking care of it, but there was no sound or sign of anyone else but them. They ended up in a large room, almost a hall, with an unobstructed view into a beautiful garden. The sun was out and illuminated everything like in a picture book.  
"This is amazing," Kagome murmured. "I wonder who it belongs to."  
Inuyasha frowned, sniffing the air. "I know that scent…"  
Miroku was about to say something when the other sliding door opened and someone entered the large room.

Kagome froze as she saw the girl walk into the room. She was dressed in a clean, multi-colored robe, her long, dark hair bound back by an orange tie that matched the color in her kimono. She looked older than the last time Kagome had seen her, had grown and appeared quite healthy. There was a smile on her lips, a curious expression in her lively eyes, and when the group stared at her, she didn't so much as blush or look embarrassed.  
"Hello," she said.  
If that was the girl that had been with Sesshoumaru… Kagome didn't want to continue the thought.  
"Uh, hello," she answered.  
"I know you," the girl addressed her, smiling widely. "And you." She transferred her gaze at Inuyasha.  
"Yes, we met before," Kagome answered. "Your name is Rin, right?"  
"Yes. And I know all your names," she declared proudly.  
"That's her. She's the one who came to find Sesshoumaru…" Sango whispered.  
She nodded. "Yes, the human girl who I saw twice before."  
"She doesn't look like a servant."  
"She didn't strike me as one. And why would he keep human servants?"  
Inuyasha frowned slightly and looked around, searching for a second presence. There was none.  
"Do you live here all by yourself?" Miroku asked, pouring a lot of his charm into his voice.  
"No. We used to travel a lot and it was always nice to meet all the different people," she answered, smiling. "But we came here a while ago and it's fun."  
"Who else is here?"  
"Aun and Sesshoumaru. I like playing with Aun and Sesshoumaru."  
Inuyasha blinked. Playing with… Sesshoumaru.  
"But it must be lonely, being here," Kagome spoke up, placing a hand on his arm to keep him calm. "Not now," she whispered.  
"No," was the honest answer.  
"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled. "He's here somewhere. I should have smelled him right away."  
Rin looked at him, wide-eyed. "He saved you from the bad youkai. You were hurt."  
Inuyasha tensed more. "Sesshoumaru!" he called. "Show yourself, you coward! I'm tired of games!"  
"You always liked to play them," a baritone voice answered.  
"Today I'm not in the mood!"  
Sesshoumaru entered the room and Rin smiled brightly, clearly adoring the tall youkai, and Kagome wondered what had triggered this kind of loyalty to a being she could hardly picture as something even remotely like a parent.  
"Why did you bring us here?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"Naraku's minions are out there, looking for you."  
"Keh. I'm not afraid of him."  
"No, you never were, were you?"  
Golden eyes looked at the smaller hanyou and Kagome wondered what was going on behind that smooth, controlled face.

Inuyasha sized his brother up, noting the lack of battle armor and the different robes he was wearing. Gone was the white kimono with the red markings. Gone were the chest armor and the elaborate additions. He was looking at plain clothes, expensive but almost too simple for the youkai his brother was. Of course, Sesshoumaru's outfit had been shredded when Inuyasha had nearly killed him because of Naraku's strange poison, but it shouldn't have been hard for the demon to get himself a replacement.  
And then he noticed it.  
"Stole another arm?" he taunted.  
Sesshoumaru raised his left arm and flexed the five digits. It looked almost human, except for the claws matching those on his right hand, but it had none of the stripes that decorated part of his body.  
"A gift," was the calm answer.  
"What do you want from us?" Sango demanded. "We didn't ask for you help!"  
"I'm offering you my hospitality."  
Inuyasha snorted. "Don't make me laugh, brother."  
A smile graced the smooth features, and it was far from pleasant. "So far, you haven't managed to defeat Naraku. He plays with you. He moves you like puppets."  
"I'm no one's puppet!" Inuyasha growled.  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "Up until now you've played his game."  
Another growl.  
"Soon that game will be over and it will end with your deaths."  
It didn't sound like Sesshoumaru felt a single emotion at that fate. His voice lacked any kind of inflection, but there was something in his eyes… something new.  
The hanyou snarled. "Naraku will die at my hands!"  
"And you will die with him, Inuyasha."  
"Why should you care?" he demanded.

Sango looked at the tall, slender figure. Sesshoumaru was his usual aloof self. No emotion touched his features. They were smooth, his true self hidden behind the impassive mask of disinterest in the affairs of mere humans. He saw them as bugs, as Inuyasha had once remarked, but so much had changed since then. Sango frowned as she studied the ageless features. Yes, compared to before, there was an emotion there. Well-hidden and for outsiders undetectable, but they had seen the youkai at his worst.  
She still remembered the horror at seeing the terrible wounds inflicted by Inuyasha, all the broken bones, the eyes filled with agony and so so vulnerable. It had been the first time she had seen him as more than the arrogant son-of-a-bitch she had taken him for all the time. A worthy, strong opponent who was enragingly aloof.  
But not the terrified, hurting being she had treated. Not he man who had fought to live despite the wounds Inuyasha had opened. Not the man who had moaned in pain, trying to be strong and failing. Those had been mere hours, but something inside her had been touched. Seeing the amber eyes, glazed in feverish light, the claws digging into the ground as his body healed, mending bone, muscle and tendons.  
She had changed her thinking then. No longer arrogant, but self-centered… centered. Very balanced. Sesshoumaru was very much aware of how powerful he was, where his limits lay and where his strength resided. He would turn his back on a fight, unafraid to be called a coward, because he was a survivor.  
Now he was their host. He was the one who had saved Inuyasha from the youkai that had nearly killed him. He was the one who had brought them here. Part of her was curious as to why, the other ready to fight should the youkai simply want to toy with them.  
"Why?" Inuyasha repeated the question.  
It was strange to notice how much in control of his emotions the young hanyou was. Instead of yelling, his voice was just slightly raised, underlined with a little growl to bring his point across, and he hadn't even drawn Tetsuseiga.  
"It's not like you would shed a tear over my loss."  
Sesshoumaru's expression changed minutely. There was a barely perceptible twitch around his lips. "True, but you have proven to be useful in the past."  
"You mean I saved your arrogant ass before," Inuyasha corrected sarcastically.  
Another twitch. "You took care of enemies I would have spent too much of my precious time on."  
Inuyasha snorted, clearly amused. "So why now?"  
"You were always a fool, brother. Exposing yourself to your enemies in that frail human form your weak human mother gifted you with."  
Inuyasha's ears briefly laid back and he flashed a warning snarl. His brows dipped deeper, but he still didn't make any moves to attack.  
"But it seems," Sesshoumaru went on, "you and that sword of yours are my only way of truly defeating Naraku."  
They had been close before. Oh so close, and it had only been because of their combined strength that they had nearly turned the hated evil creature into the dust it had come from.  
"Is he proposing an alliance?" Kagome muttered to Sango.  
"Sounds like it," the demon slayer replied. "But Sesshoumaru and… Inuyasha… Working together?"  
Kagome nodded. "Highly doubtful."  
Inuyasha studied his older brother and his frown deepened. "What are you saying, Sesshoumaru?"  
"Tetsuseiga has the strength to bring down Naraku."  
"Keh. I always knew that. So why not let me get killed and use it yourself? Run out of human arms and Shikon splinters?" he taunted.  
Sesshoumaru smiled all of a sudden, catching all of them off guard. Especially Sango, who felt warmth curl in her stomach.  
"It's not the sword alone, runt. It's more. We couldn't defeat him the last time you used Tetsuseiga because back then you didn't have the complete Shikon no Tama. The sword and the jewel, together with your human-loving heart can rid the world of this nuisance Naraku forever."  
"How do you know that?" Miroku asked quietly, drawing the youkai's attention to himself.  
"The prophecy, monk. The simple prophecy every youkai knows by now. The prophecy that has Naraku's minions hunting you." Sesshoumaru smirked a little. "The youkai who nearly killed you were part of his hunting party."  
Inuyasha just glared at him.  
"And you think the one mentioned in the prophecy… that's Inuyasha?" Kagome wanted to know.  
"Yes."

* * *

They sat together in their room, each and every one looking thoughtful, maybe even a little suspicious. While they had been gone, food had been brought to their room, but there was no sign of servants. There were towels and bowls of water to freshen up, all sorts of delicacies on expensive platters, and different drinks.  
"You think it's poisoned?" Shippo asked as he studied the laden table.  
"If Sesshoumaru wanted us dead, he wouldn't feed us first," Inuyasha told him and settled down cross-legged, arms in the sleeves of his kimono. He closed his eyes, an expression of intense thought on his features.  
"You trust him?" Sango asked, breaking the silence that was only filled with Shippo's happy munching.  
"Concerning what?" was the question in return. "The prophecy? I never believed in it. His intentions to kill Naraku? Yes, I do. He hates him, and Sesshoumaru is one of the few powerful youkai left. Naraku will want to absorb him again. As for his offer to work with us…" Inuyasha's eyes opened. "Strangely, yes."  
Kagome nodded slowly. "He could have killed us all, taken Tetsuseiga and the Shikon Jewel, but he didn't. He left us our weapons, too."  
Sango frowned. "Maybe it's a trick."  
"To accomplish what?" Miroku wanted to know.  
She was silent, unable to answer that.  
"You think it's you meant in that prophecy?" Shippo asked, looking up at the hanyou.  
"Keh. No."  
Kagome's eyes widened. "But it says…"  
"What it says is that someone with youkai blood, wielding a sword made by a demon dog's fang, and possessing the power of the Shikon no Tama can rid the world of Naraku." He looked into their eyes. "We assume it's Tetsuseiga."  
"It can't be Tenseiga," Miroku murmured. "Tenseiga cannot kill. You're the only one who can use your father's sword."  
"But I cannot use the jewel."  
They fell silent again.  
"Sesshoumaru doesn't know that," Kagome said after a while.  
"Yeah."  
"So what do we do?" Sango demanded. "Trust in some faulty prophecy?"  
Inuyasha raised his eyes and looked at his friends. "Sesshoumaru is powerful, even I will grant him that. And we worked together before – reluctantly. We all follow the same goal."  
"You want to trust into that alliance?" Miroku queried.  
Inuyasha just nodded. Kagome made a startled sound, then suddenly smiled.  
"What?" the hanyou demanded.  
"I think it's a good decision."  
Miroku nodded his head once in agreement. Sango looked doubtful, but Shippo grinned.  
"You beat that cat demon monster together, and you slayed Naraku before," he exclaimed. "You can do it again."  
"But Sesshoumaru believes in the prophecy," Kagome interrupted. "He thinks you can use the Shikon's power…"  
"For now, let's leave it at that."  
They had gone through a lot in the last years, had grown as a team, and Sesshoumaru had changed along with them, in his own way. There had been attempts of cooperation, cease fires and alliances… today another step had been taken.  
Maybe for something permanent.

* * *

Staying in close quarters with Sesshoumaru was a new experience for everyone, especially Inuyasha who wasn't used to be within five feet of Sesshoumaru and not try to kill him.  
Kagome was the only one who almost took it easily. Then again, she had always been open, Inuyasha mused. She accepted that there was more than met the eye and he had learned from her not to judge by appearance alone. Actions spoke louder than words, but sometimes, looking beneath the surface told a whole different story. So while he stayed guarded and on alert, he was ready to learn more about his brother.  
Sesshoumaru worked with youkai spies, never leaving his castle, and it became clear just how much a danger Naraku considered him and the others by the news from the lesser youkai. The evil that was Naraku was scouting the land to find any trace of them. He was after the Shikon no Tama, but he also wanted the last opposing forces wiped out or absorbed. He had tried to absorb Sesshoumaru before and it hadn't worked, thanks to Inuyasha. Back then, Inuyasha hadn't lost a thought about his brother's near miss, but some part of him had wondered about their joined battle. Together they had defeated Naraku that day. Together they had wreaked havoc upon that ugly creature out of hell. Together… they were a force to be reckoned with.  
Toutousai had once remarked cryptically on that, too. Kagome and Miroku had mumbled about it. He had always ignored it. Sesshoumaru had been a pain in the ass, so to speak, and his enemy. He had wanted Tetsuseiga and Inuyasha had been intent on wiping the floor with the arrogant and aloof bastard's ass.  
Now… now they had truly joined forces.  
The hanyou inhaled the clear, cold air, his gaze traveling over the rough mountains, the deep valley below, and his sharp eyes made out a frozen lake not far from here. Old trees grew up the mountain side, gnarled and battered by the forces of nature.  
"Inuyasha?"  
The gentle, soothing voice penetrated his thoughts and he glanced over his shoulder, looking into the dark violet eyes of his lover. Miroku gazed at him, features settled in a solemn expression.  
"What are you thinking about?" he wanted to know, joining him at the stone railing.  
Inuyasha had chosen to sit cross-legged on the broad stones, the wind tugging slightly at his hair and robes.  
"Things have changed," he murmured. "And I think they're finally what they're supposed to be."  
Miroku tilted his head, the smile deepening. "You think so?"  
A nod. "Our father gave us two swords. One for healing, one for killing. In Sesshoumaru's eyes, he mismatched them, chose the wrong son. In my eyes, it served the bastard right that he got a weak sword." He smirked slightly. "But we worked well together against the cat demons' leader, and when we took out Naraku…"  
"Your father had a plan when he made those gifts to you."  
Inuyasha chuckled. "Yes. Took me only how long to realize that?"  
Miroku grinned. "Long enough, you stubborn idiot."  
The hanyou twitched a slight smile.  
"But to seal that truce… and that trust we all need in a fight, you have to tell him about the Shikon, Inuyasha."  
"Yes."  
"Soon."  
Inuyasha sighed and jumped off the railing. He looked at his human lover and suddenly leaned forward, catching his lips. Miroku kissed him back, pulling him closer.  
"Soon," he promised.

* * *

Miroku had started to explore the large castle and while he had seen signs of servants being present, he had yet to meet any of them. They were like silent ghosts, always around but never to be seen. His explorations took him to the stables, which were empty except for the creature Sesshoumaru used as others would a horse. It was a two-headed dragon, without wings, and currently it was getting a firm scratching behind the ears by none other than Rin.  
One of the heads turned his way and it snorted. Rin stopped and looked, then smiled, waving.  
"Hello, Miroku!"  
She was truly an amazing girl. Living with someone like Sesshoumaru… Miroku would have thought her to be an emotionally starved little human, but she was lively, clearly happy and very healthy looking. He wondered if she had had contact with other humans, other children, because he couldn't believe that she had grown into this from staying with Sesshoumaru and his annoying toad Jaken all that time.  
"Hello, Rin," he greeted her.  
"This is Aun," she introduced the strange beast. "He's my friend."  
Miroku smiled at the dragon being. It was an impressive beast, fearsome, but so very calm around the girl. Rin petted its black mane and one of the heads turned to blow air into her hair. She giggled.  
"Do you want me to show you the palace?" the girl asked eagerly.  
"That would be nice."  
Rin left the stables with him, clearly excited to meet someone new, and he happily answered her questions about himself and the others.  
"Rin? May I ask a question of you?" he finally addressed a topic he had been wondering about ever since seeing this little girl in a youkai's company.  
"Sure."  
"How did you come to live with Sesshoumaru? Where are your parents?"  
Her large eyes were suddenly very serious and Miroku briefly regretted asking such a question.  
"My parents were killed," Rin answered softly, her voice filled with remembered pain and sadness. "I saw how it happened."  
"By whom?"  
Please, don't let her say a youkai or even…  
"Thieves," she whispered. "I ran until I reached a village and they took me in. But I was never really one of them. I lived outside, found my own food… sometimes stole."  
Miroku placed a hand on the small shoulder. "I am sorry, Rin."  
"But one day," she continued, her voice audibly brighter, "I found Sesshoumaru in the forest. He was hurt and I took care of him. When the wolves took the village and hurt me, he made me whole again."  
Tenseiga, Miroku thought with a flash of realization. Sesshoumaru had resurrected a child that had been killed by the wolves…  
Why? What had been his reason back then? And why had he let her stay?  
"So you owe him your life?"  
Rin shrugged slightly.  
"Is that why you stayed?"  
"No. He was nice to me. I wanted to go with him. I had nowhere else to go and he didn't turn me away." Her large eyes held nothing but adoration and love. "We went to so many nice places, I saw the stars in the sky at night, and I saw the great falls, and we flew on Aun…"  
"You never wanted to stay in any of the villages?"  
Rin shook her head immediately. "No one loved me there."  
And Sesshoumaru loves you? he wondered quietly.  
"But with Sesshoumaru, there are adventures," she went on, much brighter than before. "I've been to so many places, some scary, some fun. I want to see all of the world," she added.  
"You're a brave girl, Rin, with a brave heart. One day you'll be a brave woman. Men will want you to be their wife and have their children. Well, I would be honored if you were the mother of my children," he teased the girl.  
"Really?"  
Miroku had no time to answer. There was a flash of movement, too fast for the human eye to see, and before he could even cry out in surprise, he was caught around the throat and slammed into a wall.  
"Don't you dare touch my daughter, monk!" the chilling voice cut into him like a blade.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin's voice echoed over the empty yard, clearly frightened.  
"Daughter?" Miroku gasped, trying to dislodge the vice grip around his throat and failing.  
Golden eyes glowed almost red and he could see the youkai lurking underneath the almost human exterior. Sesshoumaru's teeth were bared, canines glinting, and the hand squeezed.  
Miroku fought for air, his hands clawing uselessly at the iron grip. "I… I… didn't…"  
"Keep your filthy paws off Rin," Sesshoumaru whispered, voice low and dangerous. "She is none of the whores you want to bear your seeds, understood?"  
"I wasn't…" he wheezed.  
"Let him go!"  
The voice rang out over the yard, but the infuriated eyes didn't waver from their victim for a second.  
"I said, let him go!" Inuyasha demanded.  
Sesshoumaru's gaze never left the man fighting for breath in his grip. His eyes narrowed a fraction and Miroku saw his jaw clench. He almost forgot to breathe under the intensity of the yellow eyes.  
"Why do you care about your toy so much, Inuyasha, when you can so easily find a new one?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, studying the struggling monk.  
He knows, Miroku thought desperately. He can probably smell it or something.  
"So can you!" Inuyasha hissed. "Or is it you feel more for that little girl? Your daughter?"  
Sesshoumaru growled and his claws dug into the fragile skin of Miroku's neck, making him cry out hoarsely. Before Inuyasha could react to his lover's exclamation of pain, Sesshoumaru flung the man in his grasp at Inuyasha. The hanyou went down under the weight, instinctively curling an arm around the coughing and gasping man.  
"Miroku," he whispered.  
"I… I'm fine," he managed, throat sore and hurting, just like his neck. His eyes were watering.  
Inuyasha ran a hand over the mistreated and by now bruising area, making Miroku flinch slightly. The hanyou's eyes narrowed in anger and he growled at Sesshoumaru. Miroku grabbed his lover's arm.  
"No," he coughed. "Don't!"  
Inuyasha snarled.  
"Like our father you sully our blood by taking up with a human mate," Sesshoumaru said dispassionately, looking down on them.  
"And you take a human as your own," Inuyasha countered.  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he looked at Rin, who had watched the confrontation with wide eyes.  
"Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly. "Why are you angry?"  
"Rin. Go to your room."  
For a moment it looked like she would argue, then she turned and ran into the castle.  
"I didn't touch her," Miroku said hoarsely. "We were just talking."  
"I heard your talk, monk. Your perversion is known."  
Inuyasha frowned. "Miroku…"  
"I didn't," he protested. "I only said she will grow into a fine woman one day and make a man happy. I'm not interested in her!"  
Sesshoumaru rumbled softly, visibly rattled, and Miroku wondered when the youkai had developed such a protective streak toward the girl. And why.  
He suddenly turned and walked away, without saying another word. Inuyasha pulled his lover to his feet and their eyes met. Inuyasha walked into the castle and the monk followed, silent, thinking. When they arrived in their room, he finally broke the silence.  
"I didn't come on to her, Inuyasha," Miroku said softly, voice and expression serious.  
He needed his lover to understand. He had no interest in women, of any kind, and he knew how possessive Inuyasha could be.  
"I know," the hanyou answered, one clawed hand carefully touching the injured neck.  
Miroku flinched a little as gentle fingers explored the depth of the injury, finding no bleeding wounds. There were only reddish indentions where Sesshoumaru's claws had come close to breaking the skin, and the bruises.  
"Let's clean you up," Inuyasha said calmly.  
Walking into the bathing chamber they were surprised to find not only fresh towels, but also herbal salve. Inuyasha looked around but discovered no sign of anyone present.  
Miroku did the same, frowning. The servants worked as silently and invisibly as ever.  
"Sit," Inuyasha told him.  
Opening the robes, he exposed a wide area around his lover's neck and Miroku relaxed into the tender treatment of his injuries. Inuyasha knew more about medical help than he let on. Kagome had told him about how he had brewed a, though foul-smelling, medicine that had cured her cold.  
When he was done, Miroku rose and pulled the other man close, kissing him gently. Careful arms wrapped around his waist and he let himself sink into that strength, deepening the kiss. His throat muscles protested mildly and he had to pull back, looking into the open, amber eyes.  
"I love you," he murmured.  
Inuyasha's face seemed to brighten at the words and he caressed his cheek. "You should rest," he murmured. "Come."  
Miroku didn't protest when he was stripped and Inuyasha crawled onto the futon with him, holding him close.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had no idea what had brought on this temper flare. He had heard the words of the monk, his mind had suddenly gone blank, and the next moment he was looking at his hapless victim which was dangling in his grasp. He had felt the demon inside of him, had felt the urge to let this insolent man experience what it meant to piss him off.  
… this man.  
Sesshoumaru gazed at the dark sky.  
The monk was known to be a lecherous pervert, but he was now in a relationship with his brother, so why did he feel threatened by him anyway? Why did he assume that he would still pursue women? And why would he think he would touch Rin?  
Because he felt protective toward the little girl. He was her self-appointed guardian; he, a youkai. She was a human. Frail, weak… and the source of his recent changes. She had touched him more deeply than anything else in the past. And if some man was about to pursue her, Sesshoumaru would beg to differ.  
He sighed softly.  
He wondered whether it was for the better.  
A soft flapping noise and a shift in the energies around him told him of the arrival of a messenger. It was a small, bird-like youkai, unshakingly loyal to Sesshoumaru, and one of the best spies he had out in the world beyond the protective barrier that kept them hidden from Naraku.

* * *

He had left the warm bed with his sleeping lover, wandering the silent, empty corridors of the large castle. Torches lit up the stone hallways and now and then Inuyasha thought he could hear the silent footsteps of servants. His ears twitched at the slightest noise, but he saw neither hide nor hair of whoever it was who took care of his brother's home.  
He entered the hall that was the center of the building and wasn't very much surprised to discover Sesshoumaru standing at the open sliding doors that led out into the perfectly groomed and taken care of garden. The water of the small spring was the only sound that penetrated the silence and Inuyasha walked slowly closer. A shadow whisked past one of the small trees and disappeared into the night sky. A tiny, winged youkai, he realized.  
"News?" he asked.  
Sesshoumaru's eyes were on the dark sky and he gave no indication of having heard the question.  
"Naraku is terrorizing the land, looking for those in hiding," came the quiet answer after a while. "He destroys whatever lies in his way."  
"Keh. Bastard."  
"He's unaware of where we are, but he is looking."  
"Does he know his death has been foretold?"  
Golden eyes glanced at him. "Naraku is well aware of the danger you are to him."  
Inuyasha grinned insolently. "Busted his ass in the past too many times. He knows he can't win against me."  
Sesshoumaru made a noise like a soft laugh. "He toys with you, Inuyasha. He moves us like pawns, but I've seen through his game. I refuse to play."  
"You think the prophecy is true?"  
"Yes."  
"I doubt it."  
Another glance.  
"True, I have mastered the Tetsuseiga and I have the jewel, but there's only one small problem."  
Sesshoumaru frowned minutely.  
"I can't use the Shikon. It would kill me if I unleashed its powers. I wouldn't be able to do anything with it."  
Now there was a definite reaction in those smooth features.  
"What?"  
Inuyasha refused to look at his older brother. Confessing to this weakness was harder than he thought. They weren't enemies, but Sesshoumaru was a youkai who held nothing but disdain for anything lesser. He had told Inuyasha often enough what he thought of his 'dirty' blood.  
"When we finally got it all back together, it rejected my touch… it nearly killed me to be close to it. I'm… allergic to it."  
Inuyasha watched as the mighty youkai lord was reduced to simple gaping. It lasted only a second or two, but for that moment his expression was priceless. There was little that could get him to lose his reserved cool, but his brother telling him he was allergic to the Shikon no Tama was such a thing.  
Inuyasha drew out a small bundle from his robes. "We sealed it in here, for me to carry it safely."  
He tossed it at Sesshoumaru.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.  
He had smelled her close by for the last minute or two, but he hadn't reacted to her presence. Now she ran toward him, face aghast. She was dressed in night robes and looked like she had woken and followed him down here.  
"What are you doing?" she demanded.  
He gave her a quick smile to calm her.  
Sesshoumaru caught the wrapped-up jewel and looked at it, aghast and fascinated in one.  
"It can't be," he murmured. "The prophecy hasn't been wrong so far!"  
"Looks like it is now."  
The smooth mask fell over the incredulous features again and Sesshoumaru closed his fist over the stone. "No. Impossible."

Kagome didn't know what had woken her, but she had seen Inuyasha walk down the silent hallways, finally coming to the main room and standing next to his brother to talk to him. It was a strange scene, like out of a movie she had never thought she might see. The two sons of the great dog demon, peacefully side by side, allied against a force that had and still was trying to kill them.  
Looking at Sesshoumaru with the Shikon ball in his hand, something suddenly struck her.  
"Uh, isn't Sesshoumaru a son of the great dog demon, too?" Kagome spoke up.  
Both looked at her and Inuyasha shook his head.  
"He can't wield Tetsuseiga. The barrier will reject him."  
"Then again…" she argued. "He used it once before… successfully…"  
Inuyasha's ears twitched. "What are you saying, Kagome?"  
Her dark eyes held the cool, collected gaze of the youkai. She remembered the occasions she had seen the human girl, Rin, with him. She remembered how happily the child had followed, how he had, in his own way, saved her from Naraku. How he had spared Kohaku's life. How there had been something like compassion there. For a fraction of a second, but it had been there.  
"The prophecy speaks of a human heart," she said, voice strong and even as she didn't let him break her gaze. "Because Inuyasha's mother was human, you thought it meant his hanyou blood. Inuyasha can wield Tetsuseiga because of his human heritage, but he can't touch the jewel any more. You can touch the jewel, but you were rejected by the sword because of your disdain for humanity before. But what if that has changed?"  
Sesshoumaru blinked.  
"You claim the human girl as your daughter, which implies feelings," Kagome drove her point home. "You have feelings for her, you worry for her, you saved her before from dangers. You love that girl, Sesshoumaru, and that makes a human heart."  
Sesshoumaru seemed to rock back under her words, his eyes widening slightly. His jaw clenched.  
Inuyasha was simply intrigued. Suddenly he pulled Tetsuseiga and twirled it lazily until it came to rest with the hilt pointing toward his older brother.  
"You think the prophecy can't be wrong?" the hanyou asked. "Well, how about you try it out."  
And with that he held the sword out to Sesshoumaru, who was simply staring at him, hesitating.  
"Take it," Inuyasha offered. "Just take it. Maybe it is you, brother.  
Careful fingers curled around the hilt of the sword and Kagome held her breath.  
Nothing happened.  
No sudden lighting, no shield flaring to life, just Sesshoumaru standing in the middle of the room, holding Tetsuseiga. He stared at the sword, completely at a loss, his awe and shock showing quite clearly on his ageless features.  
Inuyasha smiled and his eyes met his brother's. "Looks like your prophecy was right. You just got the real bearer of the sword wrong."  
"You would let me take the sword?"  
"I'll give it to you to defeat Naraku," Inuyasha said.  
After that, was the unspoken addition, he would get it back, by force should Sesshoumaru decide not to surrender it.  
The youkai studied his hanyou brother, then nodded once. In one smooth move, he offered the Tetsuseiga back and Inuyasha sheathed it again in the scabbard.  
"You need us, Sesshoumaru, and whether I… we… like it or not, we need you."  
A small smirk appeared on the other's lips.  
Inuyasha looked seriously at him. "We've got to work together to defeat Naraku."  
Golden eyes bore into him. "You would trust me."  
It wasn't even a question.  
"To kill Naraku with Tetsuseiga? Yes."  
No hesitation, no lie. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose.  
Inuyasha barely refrained from rolling his eyes, but a sigh escaped his lips.  
"I know I've been an immature ass in the past, but even I got it into my head now that we can only win as a team. We worked together before and though I hate to confess it, we were damn good."  
Sesshoumaru twitched a barely visible smile.  
"Naraku fears us. You, me and my friends. We're all his enemies and he's tried to get rid of us in various ways. It means we're a force to be reckoned with. You're the one the prophecy says can defeat him with Tetsuseiga, and we're the ones who can keep you covered."  
"You think so?" Sesshoumaru taunted.  
"Yes," the hanyou replied, silent conviction in his voice. "I do."  
Sesshoumaru suddenly smiled and while it held the usual coldness, there was also something else. Something Kagome had seen before.  
"You say we're protected in this place, that Naraku can't touch us here. Then we have a place to prepare," Inuyasha went on. "We'll get ready to take him down for good. He won't come back."

* * *

She had come to the battle court early, using the time of dawn to warm up and go through some easy moves with her weapons. Sango knew she was a professional, she had fought many battles, but Naraku was an opponent they had yet to really beat. He had always come up with new ways and strategies, had surprised them over and over again, and he possessed the barrier that even deflected the Tetsuseiga.  
Sesshoumaru's battle court was a vast arena, equipped with easy targets for simple practice, but also animated opponents that, while mindless, were still to be taken seriously. Sango had no plans of getting herself run over by some lesser youkai who weren't even worth her time, but she was aware of the fact that Naraku would throw whatever he had at them, and it was their task to protect Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, who would take down the main threat.  
Two hours into the training, Sango finally decided to give it a rest. She eliminated her opponent with one hard slash of her boomerang and was just about to end the fight when a new enemy appeared. She had barely a second to react to the claws going for her neck, and she ducked instinctively, rolling away. Coming to her knees, Sango reached for the boomerang, but it was torn out of her grasp with ease. Gasping, she somersaulted back, breathing hard.  
"Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed, shocked.  
What was going on here? Why had he attacked?  
The silver-haired youkai stood where she had just been, the impassive features looking at her like he would study a worm. Well, humans were bugs to him, she reminded herself. A nuisance. She noticed his lack of battle attire, the absence of the flamboyant robes. The light gray kimono, adorned with simple markings, and the black armor protecting his chest were almost as shocking as his unprovoked attack.  
Without a word, Sesshoumaru rushed toward her, golden eyes cold, his face unreadable. Sango's mind whirled as she evaded the new attack, but she had no time to think as his moves blurred before her eyes and she was hard-pressed just to stay out of reach. She only reacted, didn't think, and it got her cornered against the wall of the battle court, which suddenly pressed into her armor. Parrying his ceaseless slashes, she clenched her teeth against the numbing in her arms. With one hard strike against her arm he disarmed her and the taller warrior looked down at his smaller opponent.  
"Pitiful," he remarked.  
Sango glared at him, seething.  
"And I thought you were a trained exterminator."  
She lashed out at the words, driven by her wounded pride, but she didn't even come close to getting at him. He easily got out of the way. There wasn't a drop of sweat anywhere to be seen on his face.  
"You would have no chance against Naraku in your current condition," Sesshoumaru told her.  
"Shut up!"  
He chuckled softly, evading again as Sango put her anger into her strikes. She glared and reached for her poison pellets. He was too quick and out of harms way before the poison had even a chance to touch him. Still, she hadn't believed her poison would actually have much effect. She was following another plan. Sango attacked the moment he moved, her sword getting parried by his claws.  
Damn that youkai! He was strong and he was fast. She had seen him in battle before and he could move like lightning if he wanted to.  
"A child could counter your attacks."  
Landing in a crouch, breathing hard, she coughed slightly from the dust around her.  
"Too bad," he commented and turned, walking away.  
"Don't turn your back on me! We haven't finished!" Sango yelled, furious.  
"Yes, we have."  
"You want us to prepare against Naraku and all you can do is this?" she called after him. "Who's pitiful?"  
He froze in mid-step and Sango straightened.  
"Treat me like an opponent, not like a student," she challenged. "And I'll show you what a true slayer can do!"  
His head turned and the golden eyes studied her, his features indifferent. "You challenge me?"  
Sango's features were set in a grim mask. "Yes."  
"So be it."  
And the battle started in earnest.  
Sango parried the attacks, charged forward, countered his moves, and she started to follow his evasive maneuvers. He was good, yes, but he was also convinced she was too slow, so he didn't use his full potential. Her father had taught her about youkai, all that he knew, all his grandfather had taught him in turn. Youkai believed to be superior to humans and while some were in powers and body, those could be brought down with quick thinking and simply watching their style.  
Sesshoumaru would be vulnerable the moment he lost his cool, the moment he let his emotions take over, and she knew he possessed them. He could get angry and when he did, it was her chance.  
Feigning a sword attack, she threw another poison pellet. Sesshoumaru gave a snarl, the first sound she had heard him utter, and before he could react, her sword suddenly slashed his cheek. A thin cut appeared on the smooth skin, red and bleeding.  
Sango allowed herself a smile of satisfaction, which widened at his briefly incredulous expression. She charged again, not giving him the time to think about what had just occurred, and he made the next mistake.  
This time she saw his eyes flash red as her sword caught in the robes, not even close to touching skin but closer than any weapon ever. Sango stuck out her chin in defiance and a renewed challenge, and Sesshoumaru minutely flexed his claws. His growl was soft and dangerous this time.  
Gotcha, she thought. Here we go.  
Their fight turned more intense, both participants not holding back, though Sango doubted that Sesshoumaru was using all his potential. He had gone up against larger youkai, stronger youkai, and she was just a mere human, but she had wounded him. It had wounded his pride in turn.  
In a flurry of moves, the two fighters continued, and Sango knew it had to end soon. She felt the protest of muscles and the exhaustion down to her bones. Sesshoumaru showed no signs of tiring. Stumbling away under a vicious strike, she was unprepared for his underhanded move of kicking her legs out from under her, and she landed hard on her back, winded.  
It was over.  
At least she had fought a good fight.  
As he came in for the final strike, she brought up the hilt of her sword in a last countermove and, be it his own superiority or just a simple mistake on his part, she hit him hard in the temple with it.  
Sesshoumaru snarled, sounding like an angry animal, and his hands grabbed her wrists, pushing them down left and right of her head. Sango stared into the blood red eyes of one pissed off youkai, who was breathing harder than usual. Lips pulled back over impressive fangs and he glared at her, a rumble still audible.  
Sango bucked against him. "Get off me!" she demanded, twisting under the much heavier man. "I said, get off me!"  
His face showed no signs of relenting.  
"Game over," he snarled, sounding rattled, though his voice was rough and dangerous.  
She met the crimson eyes and felt strangely calm all of a sudden. Sango let her muscles relax and the feeling intensified. It was disconcerting, almost dangerous, but it felt good. The way he rested his weight on her, where his body touched hers… Unexpectedly nice…  
"Okay," she said softly. "You win. Now what?"  
He was still looking at her.  
"You might want to let go," Sango suggested.  
And then she saw the expression in his eyes, witnessed them turning amber again, and suddenly he let go of her, standing in one smooth motion. He wasn't as calm and collected as before, looking disheveled and slightly off balance.  
Sesshoumaru turned wordlessly and left the battle court. Sango watched him, breathing hard, covered in sweat and dust from head to toe, her body trembling from exhaustion. And something inside her shivered, too. Something warm and strange and…  
She clenched her teeth. No! No way!  
Collecting her boomerang, she made her way to her room to take a bath and simply relax in the hot water. A small part still wondered about what exactly had happened today.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had retreated into his chambers for the first time in his life confused. He gazed into the mirror, long fingers tracing the healing cut in his face. It would be gone soon, with no marks left, but right now it reminded him of his mistakes against the slayer.  
Something had happened in that fight, had made him lose control. He had never lost it before. Not even against Inuyasha or Naraku. He had always prided himself with his control, but now… Suddenly, fighting against the slayer, something had snapped, and when he had her pinned to the ground…  
The youkai stopped and stared out of the window. The battle court wasn't visible from here. He shouldn't have touched her, but even without, something had happened between them. Even now he felt her body against his, her warmth, her power, her energy. He had looked into those dark eyes and it had been like a lightning strike.  
Why?  
What was wrong with him?  
Why did he… feel?  
\-- for a human?

* * *

Kagome had come to approve the cease fire between the two brothers. Both were a force to be reckoned with – if they fought together. She had seen it in the past and she had hoped Inuyasha would come to understand this. Then there had been Sesshoumaru's changing behavior toward his half-blood brother. Where earlier encounters had always been marked by vicious battles, later Sesshoumaru had actually intervened when Inuyasha had been in need of help. Like when he had been overwhelmed by his youkai blood, had been unable to tell friend from foe. He had knocked Inuyasha out, had told her to give him Tetsuseiga, the very sword he was after himself. He had seen no honor in killing the unconscious hanyou at his feet.  
Even today she thought it had been a weak excuse not to get rid of his brother – who he proclaimed he wanted dead.  
Sesshoumaru had stopped Inuyasha – and he had saved him.  
So many occasions, so many little hints that the youkai lord was actually following his half-brother's development, how he grew in strength of body and mind, how he evolved Tetsuseiga. And now this, the alliance.  
She smiled.  
For Kagome this whole truce had only one major drawback – she had been unable to return to the well and with it to her time so far. She needed to go home, tell her mother and grandfather that she was okay, that she might be gone for a longer time. If her memory served her right, school holidays were soon to start and it wouldn't matter if she stayed for so long. She just needed them to know.  
It came as a surprise when Sesshoumaru appeared in the garden where she sat with Shippo, enjoying the rare peace. The tall youkai looked down on her with those unreadable features and closed-off eyes.  
"You wish to visit your home?" he asked.  
Kagome nodded. "Yes."  
"He will bring you there and wait until you have returned."  
Sesshoumaru gestured at a figure now approaching her and Kagome looked at the bipedal youkai with its large wings, clawed hand and feet, and leathery, deeply purple skin. It looked like a gargoyle out of old stories.  
Shippo gaped at the thing. "You want us to trust a youkai?"  
Sesshoumaru's brows twitched and he almost smirked; almost. "His loyalties have been proven. He can shift from this place to the well and back."  
"A teleporter?" Kagome blurted. "Amazing!"  
The gargoylesque demon tilted its head. "I'm sworn to protect you, Kagome-sama," it said, voice a deep rumble. "I will serve as your guardian for your journey."  
It bowed its head.  
"Th… thank you," she stuttered. "I'll… just pack my bags, okay?"  
The youkai nodded once. "I will await your return, Kagome-sama."  
With a last look at Sesshoumaru she smiled a thanks at him, then darted off to her room, followed by Shippo. She had to tell Inuyasha and the others that she was returning home for a day or two, that she would be back.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood on the balcony overlooking the vast valley stretching out underneath his palace. The wind was howling around the mountains, bringing with it thick, heavy clouds of rain that was now beating against the castle walls. In his little niche, he was protected from the elements, except for the occasional gust of wind.  
"How long are you going to stand there?"  
His voice broke the silence between the howls and he smiled to himself as his brother joined him out here, in the middle of the storm that couldn't touch them. Inuyasha was dressed in his usual outfit, but he wasn't carrying Tetsuseiga. It was strange and slightly disturbing.  
"You puzzle me," Inuyasha said calmly.  
An eyebrow arched.  
"Your motives are… rather clear."  
"They always have been," Sesshoumaru answered coldly.  
"No, not always. Actually, I'm rather confused about them most of the time. But now, for the first time, I think there's nothing but what you say you want behind your plans. You want to destroy Naraku."  
"Of course. He's a threat to me."  
"He's a threat to everything," Inuyasha begged to differ.  
Sesshoumaru looked at his younger sibling and was stunned to see the serious expression in those amber eyes. No fire, no anger, no rage. Just the secure knowledge that there was something they had to do, and he would do it no matter what.  
"Naraku can be stopped and will be," the hanyou went on. "I never thought it would be you who would give us the edge."  
"Life is full of surprises."  
"Like discovering that humans aren't that bad?" Inuyasha teased, a fine smile around his lips.  
Sesshoumaru shot him a warning look, but the younger one ignored hit. As he had ignored so much in the past. He had risen above what he had been and become something different. A lot in him had changed. Gone were the uncontrolled temper flashes, the yelling and challenges, the way he fought first and thought later.  
"You adopted a human girl, Sesshoumaru. Don't tell me it was because of some nether motives or devious plan. You like her. She likes you. It's obvious."  
He chose to ignore the words.  
"There was a time I hated them, too," the hanyou went on. "Well, disliked them anyway. I wanted to be a full demon, not half human. That changed. Kagome was a part of that change."  
The youkai lord cocked an eyebrow. "You found a human mate," he remarked.  
Inuyasha bristled slightly at the undertone to his brother's voice, but except for the deep frown, he showed no other reaction to the taunt.  
"Kagome and I are not mated," he growled.  
He chuckled. What kind of fool did Inuyasha think Sesshoumaru was?  
"No. You chose the monk. At least this way you can't sully our blood any more."  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the renewed stab.  
"He's a worthy opponent," Sesshoumaru acknowledged. "But he's human."  
"So was my mother," was the tight reply. "Father loved her. Unlike some of us, he followed his heart, not his heritage."  
Oh, weak spot. Sore spot. And the first emotional eruption.  
Sesshoumaru didn't hate his father for taking a human mate. On the contrary, he had accepted it like he had accepted so much – until the day he had found out that the great dog demon had left him only a healing sword while granting his half-blood brother the great Tetsuseiga.  
"Yes," he only murmured. "Love. A strange emotion. A dangerous emotion."  
Inuyasha looked at him, a warning in his whole posture.  
"For a human, she was beautiful," Sesshoumaru remarked, catching his brother completely off guard.  
Amber eyes widened.  
"But you come more after our father."  
Now he had him.  
"I never met him," Inuyasha ground out, rallying for control.  
"No. He only saw you when you were a baby. Then you and his mate left. He visited once or twice, but then he died while trying to seal Ryuukossei."  
Inuyasha gazed at him, then his eyes were drawn to the churning clouds. His whole posture suddenly changed. "It's not a bad thing to feel, Sesshoumaru. It made me realize that sometimes what you have is the best. I hate being fully human, but if I ever chose to be the demon that lies in wait inside me, I'd forget everything."  
"You can't control the youkai blood," the demon lord murmured. "Your mind can't take it."  
Another light barb, but there was no reaction anymore. His brother had truly evolved.  
"I don't want to anyway," Inuyasha continued. "I have what I was looking for."  
"Except that Naraku's curse will take it from you if we don't defeat him."  
A sliver of pain crossed his younger brother's features and the clawed fingers curled into fists. Inuyasha briefly closed his eyes and forced himself to relax.  
"Yes," he ground out. "And we will defeat him."  
They lapsed into silence and Sesshoumaru studied the hanyou at his side, saw the remaining pain in the smooth features and he wondered how it was possible to love so deeply, to feel so deeply for someone. He remembered feeling affection for his mother, respect for his father, and something he couldn't define for Rin. These feelings were the strongest, only mirrored by the eruption of unnamed emotions when it came to the slayer. She… ticked him off.  
"A mate is special," he murmured, slightly astounded by his own words.  
Sesshoumaru had never chosen a partner. He had never felt the need. In all the time he had been on this earth, he had never felt the longing for a companion. Jaken had been a trusted servant, but except for him, there had been no one close to him. It had been and still was too dangerous. Even Rin presented a danger to the great youkai lord and she had been used to control him before.  
Inuyasha's head snapped around and he glared briefly, then suddenly sighed. "Yes."  
"You are lucky, brother."  
A frown. "Why?"  
"Finding your mate. I've never met a woman I'd deign worthy to be mine."  
Inuyasha smirked and the youkai frowned slightly.  
"What?"  
"Have you ever treated them like anything less than servants?"  
"They are servants."  
Another smirk, but Inuyasha didn't comment. Sesshoumaru harrumphed, feeling slightly unsettled. He had had many bed partners, all of them female, some of them human, some not. He had never felt anything for them despite lust. There had never been love and for some there had been nothing but the feeling of disgust at their willingness to sell their bodies for his favors. Especially the youkai or hanyou among them. All beautiful, all submissive. It had been a satisfaction for his sex drive, but never for his mind. He had never taken them more than once, since none had ever been worth it.  
"Speaking of servants, where has that little toad Jaken gone off to?" Inuyasha broke the silence, changing the subject all of a sudden.  
Sesshoumaru felt a stab of pain. There was an emptiness at his side he had never perceived more clearly than in the last few days, surrounded by the humans his brother called friends.  
"He was killed," he ground out.  
Inuyasha blinked. "Killed?"  
He stared down into the valley below, his features set in a frozen mask. "By Naraku. He was running an errand. Naraku sent his… detachments to get rid of him. It was his warning to me."  
Jaken had been completely pulverized. Not even Tenseiga had been able to restore the body. Part of him had melted, another had been pulverized, the rest… was gone.  
"I'm not gonna say I'll miss the toad, but I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru."  
At the soft tone of voice, Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and saw only genuine emotions there.  
Yes, half-blood, you have changed, he thought.  
"He was a servant," he said out loud, trying to be dismissive.  
"He was someone you always had along. For quite some time, hm? I guess you get used to that."  
"Like you got used to those humans and worthless youkai around you?"  
A slight grin. "Yes." Then the grin was wiped off. "At least you still have Rin for company. Well, us now too."  
Sesshoumaru carefully schooled his features. Rin was a factor he had never considered before she had stormed into his life, had helped him even though he had been a youkai and probably an enemy in her people's eyes. She had attached herself to him and somehow, his life before the appearance of the little girl seemed to gray when compared to today.  
And now his brother and his human friends had arrived. Well, one kitsune, too. He had saved them from death and had brought them into his home – because he had believed them to be his only way to defeat Naraku. As it was, he had had more friendly contact with them in the last week than in all the time before. Especially his brother with whom he was just now talking like to an old friend.  
"Sesshoumaru, if there's one thing I've learned in my travels with these people – we're pack animals. The wolves as well as the dogs. Kouga showed me when I wasn't ready to accept it, but Miroku just added to that lesson. You're a dog demon, I'm a half-blood. The pack instinct runs deep inside us. I followed it. What about you?"  
With that, Inuyasha left him alone.  
Sesshoumaru turned to watch the smaller figure disappear.  
'When did you grow up?' he thought, puzzled.


	2. Nikimi Tama -Friendship

II. Nikimi Tama – Friendship

   
Kagome had been gone for a day and while it had happened before, right now everyone was worried about her. Her safety rested with the servant Sesshoumaru had entrusted her with. Inuyasha hadn't liked it, but there had been no other choice. She had to go back, be with her family, then return. She had promised to bring medical things and some of the favorite food of each team member. They had grown used to the fast food and canned drinks of her time.  
For the rest, life at the palace continued as usual. Sango in particular had started to train.  
Her face was an expression of concentration as she swung her boomerang at her opponent, shattering the illusions with ease. More youkai opponents came her way and Sango whirled around in a graceful arc, disposing of them with professional and trained ease. She described a flip-flop and held out one hand, the boomerang returning to her. Ducking slightly, she tensed and took in the next attack, a horde of demons coming at her with ferocious and single-minded speed. She smiled darkly and let loose her most terrible weapons once again.  
And then her eyes widened.  
"No!"

Sesshoumaru had been drawn to the battle court, watching first his brother's mate as he took on his opponents. For a human he wasn't bad. He moved with grace and speed, he was agile and very lethal. His staff was a blur of motion as he wielded it to decapitate, incapacitate and destroy whoever was foolish enough to come too close. His seals were painful and easily stopped the lesser youkai, slowed down the more powerful, and pained the stronger ones.  
All were servants of Sesshoumaru and none was very bright. All very disposable and demon slayers never cared what they exterminated as long as it meant one youkai less to worry about.  
In a last scenario, Inuyasha did a mock battle with his mate and Sesshoumaru was impressed by both the resilience of the monk and Inuyasha's control over his strength. As the two men cleared the court, the human woman Sango took their place, going through a series of warm-ups. He was fascinated by the mortal, how she moved, how she smelled, how…  
Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and bit down on the thoughts. About a human!  
And then she started in earnest. She was good, like her friends, and a worthy opponent for any high level youkai. Suddenly he frowned. There had been a movement to the left and it looked like someone was coming into the battle court. His eyes widened as he discovered who it was.  
The boomerang flew, heading the way of the new arrival who just happened to be right next to a puppet opponent.  
"NO!" he yelled, already in motion. "Rin!"

Sango had no time to so much as take a few steps toward the little girl who was right in the line of her boomerang. Horrified, she had to watch as the deadly weapon aimed straight for her –  
\-- and suddenly there was a blur of motion, of someone stepping between Rin and Sango's weapon, and the sick sound of the bone weapon impacting with living flesh.  
And the dry crack of a bone breaking.  
Not her boomerang though.  
She ran toward where the dust was just settling, where a gray-clad figure lay hunched over on the ground, curled around something.  
"Rin!" she called.  
There was a muffled cry and the gray figure moved. Long, silvery white hair and the graceful feature of a youkai; amber eyes, underlined by the stripes given to him by his father's side. But clad in non-descript, rather simple robes that accentuated the slender figure.  
"Sesshoumaru?" she gasped.  
The demon lord sat back, revealing Rin inside the circle of his arms. The girl appeared unharmed, but her wide eyes showed her confusion and fear.  
"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked the child. "I told you to stay away from the battle court!"  
"I wanted to see Sango fight," Rin answered, bottom lip quivering with the shock just settling in.  
"This is dangerous, Rin. She could have hurt you."  
And he sounded so worried, Sango thought, a part of her touched by the care the youkai showed for this human child. Another part was wary.  
"Go to your room."  
The child made two steps away, then suddenly hugged her adopted 'father'. Sango saw the wince of pain, how Sesshoumaru was even more pale than usual, but it was quickly wiped away.  
"Are you hurt?" Rin asked.  
"No, I'm fine. Go."  
The girl looked at Sango, who gave her a nod and a smile, then hurried off.  
"Liar," Sango said calmly.  
Amber eyes flashed at her and the formerly tender expression was wiped off, replaced by one of arrogance coupled with annoyance.  
"What are you talking about, slayer?"  
"Hiraikotsu hit you. It's designed to kill or cripple youkai. You're hurt."  
He drew himself up and for a split second she thought he would topple. There was another flash of pain and he held his right arm to his body.  
"I'm a demon lord," Sesshoumaru growled. "Your pitiful weapon cannot hurt me!"  
"Sure."  
Sango sighed and shook her head.  
Sesshoumaru started to walk back into the castle and she followed, watching his every step. He kept his right arm close to his body and his face showed no emotions, but his eyes tightened now and then and his lips were a thin line.  
As they arrived at the door to his room, he looked at her over his shoulder.  
"What do you want?"  
"Treat your wound."  
"I said I'm fine, slayer."  
The youkai pushed the door open with his left hand and walked inside, uncaring whether she followed or not. Sango did, glancing around the rather sparse quarters. Sesshoumaru undid his robes and slid the fabric off his right shoulder. Sango grimaced.  
She knew she had hit him bad and not even Sesshoumaru's cold expression could hide the fact that her boomerang had done some extensive damage. The bruise was running down his back, almost to the waist, and he was in a lot of pain – despite his attempts to hide it.  
"Why are you still here?" he asked.  
"Because you need help with that. You probably broke something."  
"It will heal."  
"Don't be such a baby!" Sango growled. "Let me help!"  
"I don't need your help, slayer!"  
"Well, if it had been up to me, I'd have left you in the dust on the battle court grounds! But we still need you, youkai, so at least let me help!"  
He looked at her, most of his face hidden by the long hair, and Sango held the silent gaze, jutting her chin out.  
"There is nothing you can do."  
"Superior asshole," she snarled. "You think just because you're youkai means you can heal in no time? Well, I know you can't!"  
"My brother is no comparison to me."  
"Who says I was talking about Inuyasha?"  
Sesshoumaru slid off the top of his robes and let them fall to the floor. Sango was treated to a very nice and aesthetic view of the muscular back. Her eyes almost immediately went to the left arm, the arm of another youkai, and she found no scars where it had been attached to his stump.  
"I nearly got your cocky youkai ass with my boomerang!"  
"It's no more than a bruise, slayer, so leave me alone!"  
Sango stepped around his back and glared up into the amber eyes, which held more emotions than before. Eyes without the colorful additions Sesshoumaru insisted belonged to his outfit. Eyes that spoke of his heritage and his relation to Inuyasha. Eyes that barely hid the agony the man was going through. True, he would heal quickly, but he experienced pain just like anyone.  
"You are a vain, self-important, presumptuous, pompous snob!"  
"You're not worth the breath I'd need to describe you, slayer!" Sesshoumaru replied tightly.  
Sango stabbed her finger at the exposed chest. A well-defined chest, she noticed almost absent-mindedly. Smooth and hairless and muscular and… She forced herself away from that train of thought.  
"And you're not worth my time, youkai! Maybe Naraku will do us all a favor and take you with him when he dies!"  
With that blow she whirled around, feeling a part of her constrict in fear at the thought of Sesshoumaru's death. The rest of her was just too pissed to think much about it.

Sesshoumaru rocked back under the last barrage, eyes widening, and pain that wasn't physical shooting through him. He watched the demon slayer go, shutting the door of his chamber behind her with a resounding boom, and then he was alone.  
He sank onto his bed and rolled on his stomach to lessen the pressure on his back. Her words hurt. More than the blow of her formidable weapon. A lot more.  
And he had lost control again. More so than before. He had raised his voice, had felt the anger pound through him… and it had made him feel more alive than he could ever remember.

* * *

It shouldn't bother her.  
She was a youkai slayer, her whole village had been demon exterminators, and she shouldn't be worried about hurting one. Well, except Inuyasha and some special youkai that had become allies or even friends.  
Not Sesshoumaru.  
Not the most arrogant son-of-a-bitch she had ever met; the most dangerous too.  
But Sango was worried. The Hiraikotsu was a demon killer and even though it only tore apart the lesser ones, the stronger opponents were still hurt by it, and Sesshoumaru had been intent on protecting Rin, not himself.  
With a sigh, Sango left her room after getting dressed, and walked down the lit-up but empty halls.  
Breakfast consisted of a large meal, already served on the tables, with no servants in sight. She was still wondering where they were, if there even were servants, but who else would be cooking the food then? She soon excused herself to start her training, taking Kirara with her. She needed to get her mind off Sesshoumaru, and the best way to do that was to work out.  
To her surprise she found Sesshoumaru sitting on one of the wooden benches outside the battle court, eyes closed, meditating. She stopped, then called her self a fool and approached him.  
Golden eyes opened and not for the first time did she try not to get lost in them.  
"How's your back?" Sango asked quietly.  
For a full minute there was no reply as those canine eyes seemed to pierce right through her and look into her soul.  
"Healing."  
"Well, youkai mend quickly."  
"Just one of the many superior aspects to a mere human."  
She shot him a warning look. "I can repeat that blow, youkai. Don't tempt me!"  
Okay, so she hadn't planned on falling for his barbs again, but her temper flared unbidden.  
"Had we been in real battle, you wouldn't have even come close!"  
She looked into the golden eyes, anger rising inside, but then the memory of just why she had injured him returned.  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I nearly would have injured or killed Rin."  
His expression was priceless. She didn't believe she had ever seen Sesshoumaru honestly surprised. And it made him all the more approachable, less the arrogant bastard he played.  
"She was where she shouldn't have been."  
"Children always are. And in a battle, innocents get in the way. I should have seen her."  
His brows drew down a little and suddenly a calculating smile twisted his lips. "True. A real warrior knows his surroundings."  
Anger and pride coursed through her, making her bristle. "Are you implying I'm not a warrior?!"  
One eyebrow now arched cynically. "You're a human, a mortal. None of you are warriors. You are no more than worms, and you think you can take on the gods of this world."  
Now the fury hit her. She jumped up, glaring at the youkai. "This worm will show you what she does with an emotionally retarded youkai!" Sango fumed. "I'll wipe the floor with your bastard ass!"  
Sesshoumaru had the guts to chuckle. "You'd die before you could even lift that petty weapon of yours."  
"That petty weapon can break more than just a shoulder, demon! It'll take your self-important head off!"  
He rose slowly, still favoring his right side, his arm curled against his stomach. "You wish."  
And she saw the lines of lingering pain and discomfort around his eyes and mouth. For some reason, it took the wind out of her, dissolved the wounded pride and the anger at the arrogant son of a bitch. Sango looked at the demon lord, clad in such simple robes, such a far cry from the dressed up, showy youkai she had met in so many encounters.  
It made her do something she never would have believed possible.  
She stepped closer, grabbed his head and pulled him down to her level. Her lips collided with his with an almost bruising force. The kiss was truly electric and it shocked her more than any assault could have, and one of her hands came up unwillingly to card into his hair. Soft hair. And then his lips moved, answering the contact.  
Sango pulled back, pushed him away and stepped back from him, their eyes meeting. Sesshoumaru looked confused, shocked, almost a little terrified, and he didn't move.  
The slayer turned and walked away, back stiff, each step measured, as her heart thundered in her chest and her mind whirled.  
What had she done?  
And much more important: why?

* * *

Kagome's return had been a great event, everyone coming to greet her in person, relieved to find her safe and sound. Inuyasha in particular. He might be mated to Miroku, but she still held a special place in his heart. She was his best friend, his first real friend, and he relied on her in these times a lot.  
Two days later, the new moon forced him to change and like all those nights before, he was hard pressed to find any sleep. Miroku had held him for a while until the monk had dozed off, and Inuyasha had slipped out of the room, restless and feeling even more vulnerable now that he was in this closed off environment.  
He sat on the thick walls of the palace's outer defenses, gazing into the sky. The stars were clear and bright tonight.  
'They're not this bright in my time', Kagome had once told him. He hadn't been able to believe it, had never even given them much thought, but she had changed that. He had been in her time, had seen her world, and it was as strange to him as his was to her.  
There was a soft noise behind him, almost inaudible, and he reached for Tetsuseiga, even though the blade was of no use to him in this form. It wouldn't transform.  
Golden eyes met his currently very much brown ones and Sesshoumaru's impassive features showed no kind of reaction to the sight of a human Inuyasha, black hair shifting slightly in the night breeze. Inuyasha tensed. He had no idea what to expect from his brother. Like all youkai he knew a hanyou had times where his power left him, but Inuyasha had made sure he kept that particular secret.  
"What do you want?" he finally snarled when Sesshoumaru didn't make a move or speak.  
The youkai's expression didn't change and Inuyasha felt something inside of him boil up. He squashed it down.

Sesshoumaru regarded the human in front of him. He had picked up on the change of smell of his brother and when he had noticed him leaving the shared quarters he had with the monk, he had followed. He wasn't surprised to see this human form, the black hair and dark eyes, the missing dog ears and blunt nails. The fire in the unfamiliar eyes was still the same, the challenge quite clear, and should Sesshoumaru decide to try something now, Inuyasha would fight him.  
It was a trait he had grudgingly started to admire throughout their past encounters, he mused. Even when outmatched, weakened by injuries or poison, at his brother's mercy, Inuyasha wouldn't give up. He would face an opponent until his last breath; he would never run away.  
"The night of the new moon," he said, almost to himself.  
His brother's weakest time. All hanyou had such times, some more often than others. Inuyasha had one night.  
The dark head ducked a little, the muscles tensed. "What's it to you?" he growled.  
"It's a weakness in our fight."  
"You think one of Naraku's wimpy little youkai can take me out?"  
"They did before."  
Muscles tightened around the clenched jaw. "They got lucky."  
Sesshoumaru gave him  long, hard look, then turned around and left. Somewhere deep down inside he hoped that their final fight against Naraku wouldn't coincide with another moonless night.

Inuyasha fell back against the wall, his fist connecting with the rough stone as his anger boiled to the surface.  
"Shit!" he whispered.  
It had been bad enough that his brother had saved him after some low-life youkai had taken him out in his human form; now he had to face the demon lord in this weak shape again.  
He returned to their room and found Miroku awake and sitting up on the futon. Violet eyes met dark brown ones and he tried to school his features, which failed. There was a sympathetic expression in his lover's eyes and Inuyasha sighed deeply. Wordlessly he crawled onto the futon and let Miroku take him into his arms.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down from the balcony into the almost dark garden. There, on the stairs to the small porch on the other side, sat a figure, scratching the ears of a little two-tailed cat. Sango had behaved oddly in the last few days, which mainly showed itself in her ongoing arguments with Sesshoumaru whenever the two met. Sometimes it was just a look, sometimes a snide remark, and to Inuyasha's surprise, his older brother actually lost his distant cool with the slayer. Even he hadn't managed that!  
Something was going on and he had started to watch the two unlikely allies. Kagome liked to call him thick and emotionally a wreck, but he had learned and he had learned fast. The air between the two fighters was thick with tension and while there was no hostility he could pin down, there was… friction. When he had remarked on that to Miroku, his lover had looked thoughtful. He had noticed it, too. Then again, who hadn't?  
Miroku had wondered if it was because of Sango's position as a demon exterminator, but she had managed to curb that instinct long ago. She worked side by side with youkai in battle, she accepted there was more than just one form of demons out there, that there were peaceful and good ones, and Sesshoumaru was an ally.  
So why the tension? Why the arguments?  
Suddenly there was a movement, a shadow in the darkness of the room behind her, the flash of canine eyes -  and Inuyasha’s eyes widened when he realized what he was a silent witness to.  
His brother, normally not one for mingling even though he now had six constant guests, was approaching the woman he couldn't seem to talk civilly to.

*

He stood still, eyes fastened on the slender woman sitting on the stairs, sipping her tea. He didn’t know what had drawn him out here in the night, all he knew was that he was feeling – confused. And that was something he wasn’t accustomed to – he was never confused. But ever since he had brought this unlikely group here Sesshoumaru’s life had changed – and he had changed with it.  
It wasn't because there were now humans around him, creatures he had despised for so long. Rin had opened his eyes to the differences in humans, just like they needed to learn that not all demons were alike. Rin's smile, her joy filled nature, her unconditional acceptance of him… her love for the stranger who had brought her back to life… it had all left its marks. He had never been particularly parental with Rin. She had just followed him, obeyed his commands, brought such… life into his existence, that he couldn't think of leaving her somewhere in a human's care. She loved him in a very special way and even though he had never wanted it, he had become something of a father to her.  
Now his brother and his friends had arrived, and with them, life had changed again. Sesshoumaru had never spent much time in this place he called his own. It was taken care of by servants and he didn't even know who they were. Now he had been here for the longest time in his life, for weeks, and things were shifting.  
“Are you going to stand there all night and stare at me, youkai?” her quiet voice pulled him out of his thoughts – which he hadn’t even realized. So she had known he was here?  
“I do whatever I wish, slayer,” he replied haughtily.  
Lame, Sesshoumaru, very lame. And why was he answering her anyway? Because whenever she addressed him, something inside of him snapped. His control went out the window and he wanted nothing more than to… well, what?  
He had no idea.  
“Of course.”  
She didn’t even look up, just continued to scratch the little feline. Somehow Sesshoumaru felt jealous – of a cat?  
“Sesshoumaru?”  
“What?”  
 “Stop standing there like a peeping tom and come to where I can see you.”  
That aggravating, little…  but somehow he found himself stepping closer to her, to her side. Sango shot him a short glance and finished her tea.  
“Do you really think you can defeat Naraku?”  
“No.”  
“Huh?”  
So that surprised her, hm?  
“I know I will defeat him.”  
“Snotty youkai.”  
“Bitch.”  
For a brief second he thought he had her, saw something flash in her huge brown eyes – and then she started to laugh.  
“What are you laughing at, slayer?”  
“You, of course. You think you're so tough and above us mere humans… it's amusing.“  
Sesshoumaru felt the by now familiar feeling rise inside of him, the not-anger, the not-fury. It was something… not negative, something that got his blood going, his emotions boiling, and he wanted it again and again.  
“I could crush your neck and wouldn't think twice about it.”  
“So could I. Makes us even, don’t you think? Now sit, I’m straining my neck here!”  
"I'm not a dog."  
But to his utter surprise he found himself sitting next to her. Inhaling deeply, he took in her scent. He had noticed it before, on different occasions, and he enjoyed it – she smelled a lot like Rin and yet utterly different. Intoxicatingly different, making his lips prickle with the memory of her kiss… whoa!  Wait a minute …  
“I’d do it again. Isn’t that ridiculous?” Sango said softly, almost thoughtfully.  
“You’d do what again?”  
Why by all seven hells did he ask? What did he care about a human woman?  
Brown eyes looked at him sincerely and he was fascinated by their dark color, by their emotions, by their strength.  
“I am a youkai slayer, a demon’s sworn enemy – yet I kissed one. I’d do it again.“  
Her words launched a myriad of emotions he had never acknowledged of having, and suddenly her scent was all over him. Her hair felt like raven feathers under his fingers as he carded them through it, her lips met his, oh so soft and… why should he care at all? But it felt so incredible, the taste, the scent, the feeling of her against him, her hands touching him. Pulling back he watched those deep brown pools, those eyes he felt like drowning in, something he had never felt before in his entire life.  
Standing slowly Sesshoumaru held out his hand – an invitation, a question. And after another eternal heartbeat she took it.

*

Inuyasha had witnessed the encounter, watched as Sesshoumaru prickled under the words spoken to him by a human, watched as he actually lowered himself onto the steps and talked, witnessed the kiss.  
He was surprised.  
He was shocked.  
And he was wondering…  
“I’ll be back in a minute, Miroku.”  
His lover shot him a questioning look but nodded. Miroku knew him well enough by now; if there was something he wanted to share he would do so.

*

Sango wasn't a blushing virgin, though she had felt the color rise to her cheeks whenever Miroku had made one of his advances – for whole different reasons, though. She knew about men and women, about sex, but she had never slept with a youkai. They had been the enemy, however good-looking they were. And Sesshoumaru beat them all in that department. He was the most dangerous.  
Her eyes traveled over the body she had seen mostly naked before, but back then he had been covered in terrible wounds, blood and dust, feverish and out of his mind. Now there were no signs of injuries, no scars from previous battles, and her hands encountered nothing but smooth skin and hard muscles. The only surprise came in form of the white tail he kept hidden under his clothes.  
Golden eyes met hers as she smiled slightly at the discovery, then her mouth was taken in a hard, demanding kiss. Sango forgot all about tails and pointed ears as she dug her hands into his long hair, gave as good as she got, both dueling for dominance in the battle of tongues.

*

Wandering through the silent halls of Sesshoumaru’s palace all Inuyasha had to do was follow his nose. And his instinct.  
There, in front of a closed door, sat Kirara. The little feline demon meowed plaintively as she spotted him, scratching at the wood as if asking him to let her in. The hanyou pricked his ears and sniffed, then shook his head.  
“Sorry, Kirara, no can do. Looks like she doesn’t want you right now. Come,” he picked the little cat up, “you'll stay with us tonight.”  
With one final thoughtful look at the closed door he turned, scratching the unhappy cat behind her ears.  
I hope you’ve made the right decision, Inuyasha thought.  
He didn’t even know which person behind that door he meant.

*

A silver-haired head turned, golden eyes flashed at the door.  
“Something wrong, Fluffy?” Sango asked, one hand idly playing with a strand of long hair.  
He glowered back at her. “Don’t call me Fluffy!”  
Sango just laughed and weaved her hands into his hair, pulling Sesshoumaru back down and sealed his lips with a kiss.

* * *

Inuyasha came back into their room and found his lover sitting on the bed, eyes closed, hands folded on his lap. As the door opened, the violet eyes opened and a smile crossed his features.  
"Kirara is staying with us?" he queried softly.  
Inuyasha dropped the cat onto the floor and she scurried over to the balcony, hopped onto the stone railing and gazed into the night.  
"If she chooses so."  
Miroku just nodded, accepting the fact.  
The hanyou pulled off his robes as he walked over to where his lover still sat fully clothed, and sank to his knees. A soft light illuminated the golden eyes as they studied the human so close to him. Inuyasha could smell Miroku's scent, felt his warmth, could almost hear the beating of his heart, and he leaned forward to bring their lips together. Hands carded into his hair as Miroku pulled him closer, sinking back onto the futon.  
Inuyasha hadn't smelled much of what was happening behind the closed doors, but even the whiff of pheromones had him wanting and needing. Together with the sounds he had most definitely picked up, he felt his need grow. With a soft growl he began to strip Miroku, who didn't protest the least, his hands caressing and stroking and teasing their way over the naked skin. When he lightly grazed a nipple with his teeth, his lover bucked under him with a moan.  
He growled softly as he took in the growing arousal and almost shredded the robes to get deeper, to see more, to feel skin against skin.  
Inuyasha didn't care who smelled what on them tomorrow as his mouth followed the path of his hands. He didn't care who heard them as Miroku cried out in pleasure and need, as he himself added his rough gasps and groans.  
Right now, there were only them. The world be damned.

Miroku's fingers were playing with the soft, white ears as Inuyasha snuggled against his lover, feeling sated and warm. One ear twitched slightly and the other was getting a gentle caress that went all the way down into his soul.  
"You really are obsessed," he murmured, running his claws over the curve of his lover's ribs.  
"Hm?"  
"My ears. First Kagome and her mother, now you."  
"Kagome's mother?" Miroku asked, amusement in his voice.  
"Keh, not what you think." He snorted slightly.  
"Of course not. And I like your ears."  
Miroku leaned down and teethed the tip of one tenderly. Inuyasha froze with the pleasant sensation, sighing softly. His lover had done it before, but each time was a new experience. He had never known his ears to be that sensitive.  
"I like playing with them," the human added, his caress never faltering.  
"Hmpf. Suit yourself."  
"I don't hear you complaining."  
"I don't want to spoil your fun."  
"Sure."  
Miroku tugged slightly at the left ear and Inuyasha turned his head a little. Soft lips met his and he answered the light kiss. Both men settled in a comfortable position once more and Inuyasha started to doze off under the ministrations.  
It really did feel good.

* * *

Sango woke to the softness of a mattress underneath her, a blanket covering her nude form, and the slow realization and memories of the night before.  
She had…  
She had slept with…  
Sango turned slowly, that strange feeling of being watched unabated.  
Sesshoumaru.  
The most arrogant, self-centered, cocky, pompous…  
The youkai lay on his side, propped up on his elbow, the silvery white hair more tousled than even after the worst fight. He looked downright edible. She had an unobstructed view of the naked, well-defined chest she had explored last night in detail. Those fascinating, golden-amber eyes were close to unreadable, but he seemed slightly puzzled, and as she looked at the markings on his face, she recalled running feather light fingers over the crescent on his forehead, as well as the stripes on his cheeks.  
As for the rest of his body, which was underneath the blanket she shared with him, that she knew perfectly well, too. Right down to the unexpected tail he featured. Well, he was a dog demon. What had she expected?  
Except for the hottest sex she had had in a while.  
Sango bit down on that thought and concentrated on the here and now. The morning after.  
Shit.  
"What are you staring at?!" she snarled, using her only weapon – anger.  
Sango looked for her robes or any kind of cover for her nudity. Finally she used the blanket, drawing it up and around her body. It resulted in uncovering the athletic, slender form of the youkai though. Sango's body and mind remembered his body pressed against her, those powerful claws that had teased and tormented her before burying into the mattress as he came inside her, his moan of completion. And they hadn't left it at that. Her body tingled pleasantly at the recollection of the long night of sheer bliss.  
"Shy all of a sudden?" he asked, voice taunting.  
She glared. "No!"  
"It's not like I didn't see every inch of your body last night, woman."  
Sango's eyes spat fire and lightning at him. "And it'll be the last time you see it, youkai! What did you use to lure me here? Drugs? Spells?"  
"I recall you coming with me quite willingly," he answered.  
"I'd never voluntarily sleep with a… a… creature like you!"  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed a little. "You think I enjoyed it, bitch?"  
Sango's mind froze and she stiffened. "Well, compared to your other bitches, this one was probably the best you'll ever get!" she snarled.  
With that she stalked toward the door, ripped it open and slammed it shut after her.

Sesshoumaru stared at the shut door with a bemused expression, then got up and walked into his bathing chamber where servants had already drawn up a bath. It was a morning ritual and they performed it, whether he used the bath or not.  
Sinking into the hot water, his thoughts were involuntarily drawn to the demon slayer again.  
She was unlike any of the other women he had ever had in this bed before; or somewhere else, for that matter.  Those had been servants, mindless little bitches who had spread their legs at his command. He had taken his pleasure from them and then left – or made them leave if they hadn't scurried out on their own. But this woman, this human, was so very different.  
She had fire, she had energy, she had strength, and she had her own will. She knew what she wanted and she took it; she had surprised him with that. His usual way of pleasuring his nether instincts had been thrown over board the moment she had kissed him.  
No one had ever kissed him like that before.  
Some youkai had tried to seduce him with their kisses, but there had never been this drive behind it, this raw energy and lust and need.  
And she had used her hands on his body in ways no servant had ever dared either. He still felt the ghost of her touch on his skin, inflaming him, driving him on.  
She had passion. His little firecracker.  
Sesshoumaru startled himself with that thought.  
His. His…  
No one would touch her like that after what had happened last night. He would kill whoever dared to be so intimate with someone who had touched him so deeply, who had taken from him like he had taken from her. She was such a fiery, independent spirit, so lively and refreshing… a perfect mother for his children.  
The youkai slayed that thought immediately, completely shocked.  
She was human. She would dirty the blood line…  
And why sounded those arguments suddenly weak and so wrong? Why did he suddenly feel like this?

* * *

Each of her moves was a powerful strike against the hapless puppets that took their beating stoically. Her hands hurt, her muscles protested, but Sango delivered the brutal beating for several more rounds before letting up. She stood there, breathing hard, feeling her body hurt in places that hadn't hurt in a long time. Not all of them physical.  
How could she have been so stupid?!  
Picking up a bo staff, she continued her training, sweat freely running down her face, neck and back.  
She had slept with that man!  
Turn, slash, duck, kick.  
She had slept with a youkai of all people!  
Kick, flip back, kick again.  
She! A demon slayer! Mortal enemy of all youkai!  
That arrogant son of a bitch!  
With a ferocious last kick she decapitated her opponent and stood down, panting. Her hair clung to her face and neck, she was completely soaked in sweat, but something inside her burned with the need to hit something else. To turn her anger at herself into a force worthy of a slayer.  
But try as she might, she couldn't seem to mentally pin Sesshoumaru's face onto the still puppets she was decimating.  
Sango dropped the bo staff and walked over to the stairs that led from the gallery level into the battle court. She sank down and rested her arms on her knees, head hanging between her shoulders.  
Soft steps announced a visitor and a cup of water was held out to her. She looked up and gave Miroku a weak smile.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome. Looks like you needed a break."  
The monk joined her on the steps, looking out over the battle court he had used himself many times in the past weeks. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, noting the faint smile around his lips, the serene expression in his face, all the things she had noticed ever since his relationship with Inuyasha had been known to her. He had found something he had missed, something like his other half. It had grounded him in many ways, changed him in others. Sango missed the flirting now and then, his constant attempts to grope her, but only a little.  
"Miroku?"  
"Hm?"  
He looked at her and Sango avoided his eyes, choosing to look at the stone steps instead.  
"I think I made a mistake."  
"Your moves looked quite okay to me."  
She shot him a long-suffering look. "That's not what I meant!"  
"Oh?" Miroku gave her an encouraging smile and she wondered if he knew or suspected. "Then what?"  
Sango sighed and raised her eyes to the sky. "Have you ever done something which you regretted the very next day?"  
"Sure. Many times."  
"Something that felt so right when you did it and is now making you feel so incredibly sick?"  
He frowned slightly. "On a few occasions."  
"But how can something right feel so terribly wrong?"  
Miroku gave her a long look, eyes serious. "Sometimes, you leap before you think, Sango. You let your emotions take you somewhere your mind never dared to go. And sometimes, that little step can be wonderful, even if it feels wrong afterwards."  
She smiled humorlessly. "Doing the wrong thing is called a mistake."  
"Yes, but feeling good about it… doesn't that nullify the mistake?"  
"No! It was wrong! Completely and utterly wrong! I never should have done it! I never would have if not… oh damn!"  
Sango let her head fall against his shoulder and Miroku automatically embraced her. Months ago he wouldn't have been able to do that, but things had changed. Miroku had changed, and it was 'safe' to be that close to the formerly lecherous man.  
"If not what?" he inquired softly.  
"I began to care, Miroku. Before I met you guys… I only wanted to do what my family and village had done for a long time – exterminate youkai. I never saw them as something other than things to be killed."  
"Until Inuyasha?" he asked with a smile.  
"Yes."  
"And now you can see them as different beings with different motivations? Some good, some bad, some evil?"  
Another nod.  
"That's not a mistake, Sango."  
"Maybe. But I made one because I changed my view of them."  
She closed her eyes and let herself fall into his embrace completely, suddenly feeling so alone and in need of comfort. His comfort.  
"Miroku?" she whispered.  
"Hm?"  
"Thank you."  
He smiled a little. "You're welcome, Sango. Always."

From his spot at the second floor window, Sesshoumaru watched the human woman fight, taking out the puppets with single-minded ferocity. How she moved so lithely, so fluidly – like she had moved with him in bed. How she arched and jumped and pirouetted – like she had arched underneath him. How she delivered fatal blows with her weapon of choice – like she had touched him, so strongly and had taken charge. It was an aesthetic display of superior training… in battle as well as in bed.  
And he recalled how she had left him so confused of everything. It wasn't a feeling he was used to. Like he wasn't used to pondering about humans, about human women, about a slayer… He dreamed of her, she occupied his mind, and it left him in a free fall he was unaccustomed to.  
As she sat down and began to talk to the monk, something else crept up inside him, and when that other man touched her, wrapped an arm around her, he started to bristle.  
How dare he!  
How dare he touch what was his!  
Sesshoumaru whirled around, kimono billowing, and began to stalk toward the steps, but was suddenly caught and unexpectedly stopped. He snarled and turned on his opponent – only to arrest his first blow in mid-movement.  
Inuyasha gazed up at him, face set, eyes slightly aglow.  
"Leave them!" the hanyou commanded.  
"What?" Sesshoumaru hissed.  
"I said leave them alone! She doesn't need you right now."  
Sesshoumaru drew back, growling slightly. "What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about the two of you last night and this morning, brother. I know what happened. Her scent is all over you, so don't deny it!" Inuyasha smirked a little. "And she probably reeks of you."  
He drew himself up to his full height. "That's none of your business, hanyou!"  
"No, it isn't, if the great demon lord sleeps with a human woman, but it is when that woman is my friend."  
"I'd care more about that man you call your mate moving in on her," Sesshoumaru sneered.  
"Actually, it's called 'being a friend'. Miroku's interests are different from what you imply." Another smirk.  
His features froze and Sesshoumaru rallied for control.  
"Just leave them alone. Let her deal with whatever you made her deal with."  
With that Inuyasha walked away. Sesshoumaru watched his younger brother disappear inside the castle and stepped closer to the window again. Sango was still leaning into the monk's embrace, but there was nothing sexual about them. Nothing at all.  
And why should he care anyway?

* * *

The question as to how they would be able to find Naraku, the real one, not one of his puppets, had been puzzling everyone ever since the alliance had started. Sesshoumaru had used the youkai under his control and those loyal to him – those he actually trusted that much – to find any trace of the evil darkness they were about to fight, but as before, there was no trace of him. His minions destroyed the land and killed whoever got in their way, but Naraku was in hiding.  
Until one of the tiny, winged youkai returned with a message.  
"Kagura wants to meet us," Inuyasha told the others.  
"We can't trust her," Sango immediately decided.  
The hanyou frowned slightly. "She isn't exactly loyal to Naraku. She defied him in the past, too. Some of her attacks were downright… staged."  
"So you think we can trust her enough to meet her?" Miroku asked.  
"No, but it's the only lead we have."  
Kagome snorted. "What if it's a trap?"  
"That is why you will stay here."  
They turned and looked at Sesshoumaru, clad in his battle armor, his features as cold and distant as usual.  
"I'm going, too," Inuyasha growled.  
The golden eyes looked down on him. "No."  
The hanyou bristled slightly. "Now listen here, Sesshoumaru…"  
Miroku placed a hand on his arm as if to stop him. He wouldn't stand a chance against the superior strength, but the simple gesture worked.  
"What if it is a trap?" he asked quietly.  
"She is nothing against my powers," Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.  
Sango muttered something uncomplimentary under her breath that only two pairs of sensitive ears picked up. Sesshoumaru scowled at her, but he refrained from commenting.  
"I thought we were working together!" Inuyasha argued.  
"We are."  
And with that he turned, walking away.  
Inuyasha snarled and seethed, claws flexing, but instead of charging after the departing figure, he finally just huffed and sat down, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
The others traded looks, then settled down as well. There was nothing else they could do but wait.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's gaze swept over the desolate landscape. There wasn't a single sign of life, just bare rock and black sand. The ancient volcano had quieted down centuries ago, but nothing grew in its vicinity. The village people believed it were demon and ghosts that kept the grass from growing, and they weren't that far off, he mused. The mountain was filled with lesser youkai, all mean-spirited, but none a danger to him. Since Naraku's return, the youkai had gone into hiding again anyway. The few still roaming the earth were either too stupid or hoped to gain something from the evil presence.  
The wind picked up, tugging at his clothes, and his hair lifted in the stronger growing breeze. He turned as the Wind User appeared, her red eyes fixed on him.  
"You came alone? I am surprised."  
His features didn't shift for a moment and he studied the woman who was nothing but a detachment from Naraku himself. Though her own person, she was bound to the evil and had tried to use Sesshoumaru to buy her freedom before.  
"What do you want?" he asked levelly.  
"You're looking for Naraku, right?"  
His gaze didn't leave her porcelain features, those perfect lines and the inhuman red eyes.  
"I know where he is, but I want your promise in exchange that you will kill him."  
"Because you haven't been able to so far?" he asked coolly.  
Her lips became a thin line.  
"You offered me Shikon shards in the past for my… services. You tried to buy me. I told you then that I would not be the messenger."  
Kagura's face twisted in anger. "You want him dead, so do I! You will never find him on your own, Sesshoumaru."  
He looked down on her, face still a mask.  
"Naraku will kill you before you get even close!" Kagura argued.  
"How can I trust you?"  
"Because we have the same goal."  
The youkai raised an eyebrow. "Where is he?"  
"Promise me on your life that you will kill him and grant me my freedom!"  
There was a long silence, then he nodded almost imperceptibly. Kagura seemed to relax and there was relief visible in her eyes, though only for a second.  
"Naraku is hiding in a lost valley, in a place before time, licking his wounds. He's protected by a barrier."  
Sesshoumaru listened as she described how to find the place, then he turned and simply walked away.  
"Don't forget your promise," Kagura called after him.  
He had never forgotten anything. He would honor their pact.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at his sleeping lover; his mate. The man who meant more to him than anyone else before. Miroku's features were smoothed in sleep and he smelled strongly of their shared loving. It had been slow and gentle, possessive and intense, and both men had known it as for what it was – their last night together before the final confrontation with Naraku.  
He might lose him tomorrow.  
He might die himself.  
Inuyasha ran feather-light fingers through the tousled, black hair, enjoying the silky feel of it. He traced one defined cheekbone down to the chin and then over the lips. Miroku sighed softly and moved sleepily.  
"Koishii?" he whispered.  
For a moment Inuyasha thought his mate was dreaming, but then the violet eyes cracked open and regarded him sleepily.  
"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you," he murmured.  
Miroku pulled him down, kissing him gently. "You can't sleep?"  
Inuyasha sighed and buried his head against the other man's neck. "No."  
"You're thinking about tomorrow."  
"It might soon be over. Tomorrow… might be the final day."  
Strong hands stroked his back. "Yes, I pray it is."  
"I might lose you."  
The caresses never faltered. "As I might lose you, koishii."  
He raised himself and golden eyes looked into dark violet ones. Inuyasha's fear doubled at the evenly spoken words. He couldn't lose his lover! Miroku was everything to him.  
"Inuyasha," the monk whispered and framed his face with his hands. "I love you. I will fight to live, I will never give in to any opponent as long as there is breath left in me. We will be together."  
The hanyou inhaled sharply, then claimed the familiar lips in an almost desperate kiss. Miroku held on to him, clinging to him as Inuyasha clung to his lover.

* * *

The whole landscape seemed to consist more of canyons than anything else. From where Inuyasha stood he saw a desolate vista of bare rocks and jagged hills, through which a savage wind that tugged at him whistled. Dark clouds churned overhead threatening rain, but the ground beneath him was deeply dry. Only dust rode the wind, sometimes thick enough to envelop him and obscure his vision, sometimes just creeping along the ground to wrap around his ankles like smoke. Occasionally it hid the distant horizon. The valley that lay spread out beyond him was huge and staggeringly rough, as if a long-ago river had churned violently along the plain, eating it away in huge gulps.  
"What a place," Sango muttered.  
They started to descend toward the bottom of the valley, each step careful, their eyes scanning the surrounding area in case there was an attack.  
But there was nothing.  
"Looks like you bit off more than you can chew," a voice called and Inuyasha whirled around.  
There, on top of a boulder, stood the figure of Kouga, the wolf youkai. He was grinning insolently, but something about his expression was off. While the smile was the same infuriating one as ever, the eyes seemed… dead.  
"What do you want here?" Inuyasha demanded, readily falling into their old game.  
"I'm here to protect Kagome, since you always do such an abysmal job, dogface."  
Inuyasha sneered. "As if you're better, wimpy wolf. You run at the first sign of trouble."  
"Guys!" Kagome interrupted. "Stop it! It's not what we're here for." She turned to Kouga. "How did you find this place?"  
"I followed your scent, of course. I'd find it anywhere. You're my woman after all."  
Sesshoumaru's brows rose a fraction, otherwise he was silently witnessing the encounter.  
Kagome blushed slightly.  
"You were gone so long," Kouga added. "I thought you had left for good."  
"So you think you can just come here and join our battle?" Inuyasha challenged.  
"I've got something to pick with Naraku," the wolf replied, his features suddenly turning more stony.  
It was an expression Inuyasha had never seen on him before, at least not in that extreme version.  
"Who doesn't?" the hanyou replied.  
Kouga's eyes narrowed. "I'm here to finish him off, with you or without you. Kagura killed off my pack long before, but now he has wiped every wolf youkai he could find off the face of this earth. I'm the last one left and I'll have revenge for my pack and Ayame's too!"  
Kagome blanched at the words. "All dead? Ayame… too?"  
"Yes."  
Inuyasha looked at his long-time rival, someone he considered a good warrior and an even better sparring partner. Their eyes met and he simply nodded, accepting the addition of a new fighter.  
"Watch your back," was all he said.  
"You better watch yours, dog face, because I'll be the one up front, ridding this world of Naraku."  
Sesshoumaru smiled coldly, but he didn't comment.  
"The barrier," Miroku suddenly said. "It's here."  
They looked at him and the monk pointed toward the open valley.  
"I can feel its presence."  
Like the others, he had grown in their fights against Naraku and his powers had developed. It wasn't easy for him to sense such barriers, but he had learned how to.  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuseiga. "Well, then let's undo it."  
The sword grew to its battle size and the blade colored in a blood red. Inuyasha swung the deadly sword, using the Kaze no Kizu. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as the incredible force of the unleashed power clashed with the invisible barrier, immediately reacting with it, destabilizing its structure, and the sight before them wavered. Where before only an empty valley had been there was now the shifting image of a castle, a fortress.  
"Go!" Miroku yelled and they started to run through the crack that was wavering around them.  
Inuyasha grinned, satisfied with his handiwork, and followed.  
They had been expected.  
By numerous youkai.  
Inuyasha's grin spread. "Now the fun begins! Bring it on!"


	3. Arami Tama - Courage

III. Arami Tama - Courage

 

The fighters hadn't really split up, but they had fanned out, taking on their opponents with well-honed skill and trust in each other. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were the ones attempting to get closer to Naraku while the rest covered their backs. Miroku, Sango and Kagome destroyed the lesser youkai and some of the stronger ones, Miroku always careful of the ever-present poison bees. The hell creatures were protecting their stronger foes, the more powerful youkai, and it was up to Kagome and Sango to get rid of them.  
Inuyasha had gone into the fight with his usual brashness and enthusiasm, not backing down from any opponent, whatever its size or danger. Sesshoumaru had stayed by his side, the two brothers cutting up numerous opponents, keeping each other's back. He had marveled about Inuyasha's style before. Nothing seemed to scare the young hanyou. Even if there was fear, it disappeared behind a mask of determination and bravery. He would never run from a fight, whatever the outcome might be, and while his rudeness covered up his own feelings, his deeds backed them up.  
Still, they got separated by the sheer number of creatures, and Inuyasha was soon in the middle of a vicious trade of blows and punches with a blue, fanged thing on two legs, snapping and spitting at him. Its spittle dissolved even rocks.  
Sesshoumaru disposed of some unfortunate youkai trying to go up against the Toukijin, but was suddenly faced with an unexpected opponent. He looked at the little girl, his brows drawing slightly together. Her face was completely without emotions, the eyes black as night while her skin white as snow. The hair was straight and no breeze lifted it. She held an exquisite mirror and while she wasn't looking at him, he knew she was aware he was there.  
"Intriguing," her voice sounded.  
It was soft, that of a child but still so much older, and inflectionless.  
"You have a soul."  
He almost physically moved back. What?  
"It is so rare in youkai kind. Let me have it."  
She turned the mirror about a quarter and its reflective surface started to glow.  
And then the pain started.  
Toukijin clattered to the ground as his hands opened involuntarily. Agony ripped through his chest and through tearing eyes, Sesshoumaru watched in horror as a white mist began to form around him, wafting in the air. It moved toward the mirror.  
"You fight it, youkai. You are strong. But even a youkai soul cannot resist me."  
He screamed.  
Sesshoumaru had felt pain before, had been in battles where he had been wounded, and his own brother had cut his left arm off while he had been in his true demon form, but none of those injuries and their pain compared to this. None at all. This was slicing him apart… slicing his soul apart.  
The world began to waver, white out around the edges, and his knees gave way.  
"Come to me," the girl whispered enchantingly.

*

Kagome had used her arrows as best as possible. There were so many youkai here, fighting to keep them from where Naraku was hiding, and it was almost impossible to keep them all under control. Inuyasha was using Tetsuseiga to eliminate them in huge groups, and Sango and Kirara added their own skills.  
A scream pierced the battle-heavy air. It spoke of soul-deep pain, of an agony that made him shiver.  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled and there was an undertone of fright in his voice.  
Before the hanyou could move two steps to where his brother was, new monsters attacked him. Kagome looked over to Sesshoumaru and she discovered Kanna and her mirror, drawing something that looked suspiciously like a soul out of the tall youkai.  
A soul…?  
In a youkai..?!  
Kaede had once told her that monsters had no soul, but Kagome had never really believed it. All things had souls; everyone had feelings…  
Sesshoumaru went down on his knees, his eyes wide, his mouth open in a silent scream. Kagome's features settled in an angry expression and she raised her bow and arrow. She had defeated Kanna once… she could do it again.  
She pulled back an arrow and aimed for the mirror.  
"Stupid girl," Kanna whispered as she discovered Kagome. "Your arrows are useless against an empty mirror."  
Kagome clenched her jaws. Last time the mirror had been overflowing from too many souls and the arrow had simply been the last straw on the camel's back, but now…  
"We'll see about that," she hissed and let the projectile fly.  
Engulfed in a pink light, the arrow headed unerringly for the evil mirror, but instead of hitting the reflective surface, it buried itself in the silver frame. Kagome was aghast. She had never missed…  
Kanna looked at the still glowing mirror, then the child-like face suddenly showed surprise – in a very detached way.  
From the entry point of the mirror, cracks ran through the frame, growing in number and size until the whole frame was nothing but an unstable collection of shards.  
"She destroyed the mirror," she murmured.  
Suddenly the surface burst into a million parts and the child rocked back, her arms spreading from her body, and her impassive face gazed at Kagome. Within a heartbeat, she evaporated into the nothingness she had come from.  
Sesshoumaru fell forward, catching himself with his hands, breathing hard. His eyes were wide open, shock displayed in their golden depths, and disbelief in his expression.  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called and ran to him. "Are you okay?"  
The youkai lord staggered to his feet, reaching for Toukijin. "What was that thing?"  
"Kanna. Another detachment from Naraku. She was Nothingness. Her mirror can draw out souls."  
The golden eyes, still whirling with the experience, met Kagome's. She knew what he had felt, though she had never felt pain. Just the heavy, leaden feeling of no longer being in control of her body…  
Sesshoumaru straightened and turned around, hand clenching around Toukijin.  
"It's time to end this."

* * *

The barrier around Naraku's misshapen body shattered and Inuyasha smiled ferally.  
"Gotcha!" he growled.  
Tentacles whipped toward him and he slashed at them with the Tetsuseiga, obliterating them immediately. Sesshoumaru watched the fast, elegant moves of his brother as he approached their common enemy, noting with satisfaction that Inuyasha had indeed gotten better. A lot better.  
"Haven't you learned?" Naraku said, voice soft. "You cannot destroy me. I will always be there."  
Inuyasha landed in a crouch from his last somersault and his fangs glinted in a cold smile.  
"Sesshoumaru!" he yelled and the older brother turned.  
Tetsuseiga was tossed into the air and the youkai caught it easily, again amazed that the sword would let him touch it. It felt different than before when he had managed to get a hold of it. There was power sizzling through it that hadn't been there before. It had evolved; it had become the weapon their father had wanted it to be.  
Only one who holds what has been shattered  
Who carries the blade made of a dog's fang  
Given to him out of love and not of hate  
Love? Did Inuyasha hold any love for him? They had talked more than he would have thought in the weeks at the palace. He had come to an understanding about this man, about his half brother, and something had changed. In both of them. For the future.  
But love? Tetsuseiga had accepted him…  
"So you are the chosen one?" Naraku said, almost bored, drawing him out of his musings.  
"I'm your death, Naraku," Sesshoumaru growled.  
The ground broke open and with a burst of speed, more tentacles appeared, wrapping themselves around Sesshoumaru's ankles. The demon looked at them, face emotionless. Naraku's appendages were nothing against the sword. He raised it, about to cut through them, when his whole body froze.

Inuyasha watched as his brother caught Tetsuseiga. The sword didn't resist his touch and it seemed to hum and pulse in agreement to the move. Tentacles wrapped themselves around Sesshoumaru, intent on binding him, but Inuyasha knew there was nothing to stop Tetsuseiga now.  
And then Sesshoumaru froze, his body grew rigid, his features like made of stone.  
Naraku slithered closer, the abomination resembling more a snake with a thousand tails and writhing tentacles than anything human. Only his face was still that of Naraku, while his upper body was a puzzle made up from different youkai parts. A clawed hand reached out toward Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha gave a yell.  
He started to run toward his brother when he was stopped and rather unkindly grabbed by more tentacles, which flung him back against the solid stone wall of the fortress. The air was pushed out of his lungs and for the second it took him to regain his breath, he was immediately bound by more of Naraku's limbs. Spread-eagled, he hung in the air, his back aching, his wrists and ankles tightly bound, he looked down on the two opponents.  
Naraku didn't even deign him with a glance.  
He just placed the sharp claws of his right hand over Sesshoumaru's heart – and sank them into his skin.  
The youkai made no sound, despite the blood starting to flow, and Inuyasha screamed instead in denial. Fighting the vines, the tentacles, he tried to get one hand free to use his claws and rip them apart. All he managed to do was make them tighten around his limbs, his left wrist aching sharply. The pressure intensified until he heard the tell-tale snap of broken bones and he gave a hiss of pain.  
"Sesshoumaru!" he cried. "Snap out of it! You worthless asshole of a brother!"  
He continued to insult the other man, but there was no reaction at all. Still like a statue, Tetsuseiga hanging uselessly by his side, Sesshoumaru let Naraku up close and personal.  
"You were a wonderful toy, Sesshoumaru-same," the creature whispered, lips right next to his ear. "How about we play a last game? One of mind against mind?"  
Inuyasha increased his struggles, uncaring of the injuries he was inflicting upon himself, while his brother just stayed still, eyes empty… like Kohaku's.  
Mind against mind, Inuyasha thought desperately.  
No!

* * *

Miroku was hard-pressed to keep up with the non-stop flow of youkai battering against this barriers, dying under his ofuda and staff blows. They weren't very powerful, but their number was endless and for the dozen he killed, two dozen appeared. He couldn't use the kazaana because of the bees, and his body was tiring.  
A scream of denial and anger pierced the air and his head whipped around. Violet eyes widened in shock as he saw his lover and Sesshoumaru.  
And Naraku.  
So close, so near… moving in toward Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be frozen to the spot. Inuyasha was twisting and screaming, trying to get out of the hold of hundreds of tentacles.  
"No," he whispered.  
Then a decisive expression settled over his features.  
"It's time to end this," Miroku growled and began to unwrap the seal around his kazaana.  
He felt its power awaken and stretched out his arm in front of him, supporting it with his left, and opened his right hand.  
The black hole came to life.  
And death came to the youkai foolish enough to rush toward him.  
Bees were sucked in as well and he felt the tell-tale stings of the poison starting to work. His body had been through this twice before. The first time it had almost immediately felled him; the second he had held out longer. Today Miroku planned to remain standing until it was over – one way or another.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in a place where there was no up or down, no left or right. There was only nothingness.  
"What's on your mind, Sesshoumaru-sama," a voice whispered. "Or more precisely… what's in your mind."  
He turned, trying to find the source of the voice, but there was only the all-encompassing whiteness.  
That changed all of a sudden as he was almost physically flung forward. He landed in a forest, looking down what seemed to be a wide path.  
"Ah, yes, you remember that place, don't you? Let me add some hints…"  
The body of Rin appeared. She was older than the time he had found her, killed by wolves. This time the wounds hadn't been inflicted by teeth but… claws. Blood pooled underneath the girl. She had been gutted and her eyes were wide open, as if in surprise.  
The scene changed, like time had been turned back, and he was looking upon himself, standing in front of Rin. The girl was smiling at him, her face open and trusting, so admiring and adoring… But his own was changing, becoming more feral, his eyes turning red… glowing evilly… and his claws lashed out, striking her. Rin was whirled around by the force of his strike, mouth opening in a surprised 'oh'. Large, brown eyes looked at him, wanting to know, unable to understand…  
Sesshoumaru felt something rip through him. A kind of physical pain that he had never experienced before.  
"She means a lot to you, right?" the voice wanted to know, taunting him.  
Naraku, he thought.  
"She's human, Sesshoumaru-sama. You're a demon, a monster. What do you think the monster does with its prey?"  
He looked out over a battle field. Hundreds of humans had been slaughtered, all by his hands. They were bugs to him, worms, of no consequence.  
"You killed before, you took lives like they were nothing, but this one girl changed you."  
Rin's bloody, torn body appeared, empty eyes looking into the dark sky.  
"You care… oh, and not just for one human…"  
Naraku sounded intrigued as he dug deeper into the mind so open to him.  
"Jaken," it chuckled. "That little toad. I disposed of him. He cried for your help, but you didn't come…"  
Burned, pulverized and molten body parts. A trusted ally and friend, a servant who had been with him for most of his life, someone he had relied on to be there… Gone.  
"The great dog demon is gone, too. What did he leave you? Tenseiga, a useless sword. And what happened to the powerful Tetsuseiga? Your worthless brother received this almighty gift. He took your arm!" Naraku hissed.  
The pain raced through his left arm, phantom pain, a memory. Again he lived through the agonizing moment when the fang blade sliced off his left arm, left him bleeding heavily, as Inuyasha slashed again and again, wounding him. The wounds had taken long to heal. The pain had been sometimes unbearable.  
Sesshoumaru shuddered.  
"That hanyou brother of yours… so much stronger… so much more dangerous. So much closer to the youkai power you wanted than you could ever be."  
Red eyes glowed and sharp claws took him apart. Poison worked inside his body, his reflexes slowed, and finally he was looking into the merciless eyes of the person he had never expected to lose to.  
"Beg for mercy," the creature that was his brother whispered.  
Sesshoumaru's mouth opened for a scream, but no sound came out as the deadly strike tore out his throat, his heart, his spine, as his brother gouged himself on the bloody remains.  
"And you trust that mongrel? He did it once, he can do it again."  
Sesshoumaru was reeling under the renewed impact of old memories, of pain, despair and an agony that ran deep down into his soul.  
His soul.  
"Ah, yes, a soul. You developed feelings for Rin. You love a human girl… you love…" Naraku started to laugh evilly. "You love a human."  
Sango materialized. Beautiful, enchanting and strong Sango. Her body was cut and bruised, her face disfigured, and her uniform hung in tatters on her athletic body. Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat and he made an involuntary step forward. Sango's eyes widened in absolute terror and she threw up her arms, but nothing could stop the razor-sharp claws that took one off, that dug into her vulnerable flesh and right through her heart.  
The youkai lord screamed in denial as he looked at his blood-covered hands. Sango's body fell next to Rin's.

*

Inuyasha was bleeding heavily by now, his voice hoarse from yelling at his brother, but except for the occasional twitch, Sesshoumaru showed no signs of hearing him.  
He's under Naraku's control. Like Kohaku, he thought desperately. No!  
And then the golden eyes widened, an expression of intense suffering crossing the blank features, and Inuyasha froze in shock. He had never seen anyone, human or youkai, look like this. Like his worst nightmare had materialized…  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
A new voice could be heard and Inuyasha twisted his head, looking for the source. Sango was atop Kirara, both heading their way. Naraku didn't even look up as she came in. He just sent dozens of tentacles her way, most of which were pulverized by her boomerang, but one caught the large demon cat and Kirara gave a roar.  
Sango was flung off the cat's back and a cry of surprise left her lips. She landed hard on the ground, a gasp audible even to Inuyasha, and didn't move.  
"No, Sango!" Kagome yelled, trying to get to her.  
Inuyasha renewed his struggles, but something stopped him. It was the snarl from down below. Sesshoumaru's eyes were suddenly filled with consciousness again and looked right into Naraku's surprised ones.  
"What… how…?" the creature whispered. "You cannot break free!" The scream was denial and anger in one.  
"Die," Sesshoumaru just said, voice cold and chilly, filled with such loathing and hatred that Inuyasha felt something shiver down his spine.  
Tetsuseiga swung up, the large blade glowing – and then it changed color. Before his wide-eyed stare, the blade turned bright white and Sesshoumaru seemed to be surrounded by its aura, then it sliced right into Naraku's form. Inuyasha felt the purifying energy of the jewel, an almost painful blast to his senses. Every molecule in his half-demon body reacted to the powerful light, twisting and turning under its energy.  
Naraku's mouth opened in a scream, but no sound came out. Eyes filled with confusion, pain and surprise were fixed on his opponent, then the mismatched body began to dissolve.  
Sesshoumaru was still bathed in light, which slowly shifted from brilliant white to pinkish, the center of if all coming from where the Shikon no Tama hung around his neck. He wasn't moving, his eyes cold, his face a mask, as he watched Naraku's fight to live.  
Cracks appeared in the ground where he stood and out of the cracks, light streamed. It was brilliant, it was blinding and it was deadly to whatever it encountered and classified as an enemy. Lances of purifying light shot out into the sky, bringing down flying youkai, decimating them in one blow. Lightning bolts of white, blue and green color danced over the multiple bodies, twisting them out of proportion.  
Screams echoed in the silence of the destruction; screams of the dying youkai. And more light poured out of the cracks, widening them, washing over the fortress, cleansing it of evil.  
Similar spears of light lanced through Naraku and chunks blew loose, together with sharp claws and spear-like extensions. Inuyasha felt his prison give and he crashed to the ground, but not before several sharp objects cut into his already tortured body. He tried to get up, but the shockwave of the destructive power of Tetsuseiga blew him down once more. There was an all-encompassing explosion.  
He thought he was screaming, but there was no sound except for the deafening thunder and crackle of lightning all around him.  
Sesshoumaru watched it with dispassionate eyes, the power of the blow raging all around him. And then the shockwave of Naraku's death, combined with the purification powers of the Shikon no Tama, hit. It was a physical and mental shockwave, though neither was actually painful. He was bathed in Shikon energy, paralyzed on the spot by it, his mouth agape, his eyes wide open. He was still aware of everything, but the pain was slow to catch up on events. When it hit, it was all the more pronounced.  
He was a demon, a youkai, and with it represented everything the Shikon purified. His body was in the epicenter of it all, almost translucent as the fingers of energy streaked through every molecule.  
The pain was indescribable.

*

Inuyasha's breaths were coming in harsh pants. His whole body ached. There were deep wounds, broken or cracked bones, and he felt light-headed. The shockwave had blown him several feet from his original position and he tried to get up, knees wobbly. His body shook from the purifying energy resonating through him and little whimpers escaped him. Blood ran into his left eye from a deep cut to his forehead and he wiped at it with shaky fingers.  
There was a soft gasp coming from his left and Inuyasha staggered around as he recognized the source of the noise.  
"Miroku?" he called, though it only came out as a rough whisper.  
His lover and partner stood not far away, and he looked bad. Really bad. His skin was a chalky white, eyes wide and glassy, and there was blood all over him. Tremors raced through the slender body, the robes around him in tatters, and his right arm… The sheath was still there, but the cover that usually sealed the kazaana was shredded. His hand was streaked in black and purple stripes, pulsing angrily.  
"Miroku!"  
He staggered toward the wounded man, just fast enough to catch the collapsing figure.  
"Bees," the monk whispered, his face contorting in agony, his whole body arching in pain.  
Naraku's poison bees, the hanyou realized. Miroku had sucked in whole swarms of the lethal creatures, not caring if he died in the process. This had been the final battle; all or nothing.  
But Naraku was dead.  
The kazaana was gone.  
And the poison…?  
Inuyasha moaned softly as he held his badly injured lover. "Hold on, koishii," he whispered.

*

Sango had been briefly out of the picture after her forced descent and she had just joined in the fight again when the explosion had made her stagger. She had been far enough away from the epicenter to remain on her feet, but it still rocked her. Kirara gave a growl of confusion and Sango looked at the debris lying everywhere. Body parts… which quickly and without much ado melted into dust. The dust was picked up by the wind and dispersed.  
Youkai who had still fought them suddenly screeched in fear and confusion, stopping their attacks, and started to run.  
Naraku was dead.  
Sesshoumaru had killed him.  
He had… killed him.  
Sango let lose a yell of triumph. Yes! They had made it!  
Battered and bruised, but they had survived. Grabbing her boomerang, ignoring her bruised and maybe pulled muscles, she ran toward where she had seen the two opponents battle for the ultimate victory.  
She saw the tall, silver-haired figure standing in the middle of a field of debris. The ground looked scorched, there were chunks of rock missing, but Sesshoumaru was the one left standing.  
One clawed hand opened and the Tetsuseiga clattered to the ground.  
"Sesshoumaru?" Sango called.  
A shudder ran through the tall, lithe frame.  
He made a small, strained noise.  
And then he collapsed.  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
Sango fell to her knees at the youkai's side, fear and terror battling for the upper hand. And she saw the terrible injuries. His robe was in tatters, slashed and torn apart, black blood soaking the remains. There were deep, ugly wounds all over his chest and back, now open to her eyes as the long hair fell aside. His face was disfigured by three, deep cuts that looked like claws had lashed at him. The left hand seemed broken, the right showed blisters from burns.  
"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered. He looked too much like the time he had nearly died at Inuyasha's hands…  
Those wonderful, amber eyes cracked open a little and a weak smile curled the perfect lips. "Over," the youkai managed, voice weak and trembly.  
Yes, he had defeated Naraku, but at what cost?  
Sango's hand fluttered over the terrible wounds. She pulled off her scarf and tried to clean away some of the blood crusting one eye. Sesshoumaru winced and she stopped.  
"Hold on," she pleaded. "I'll get help."

*

Kagome had received numerous cuts and bruises, and except for her aching shoulder from shooting so many arrows, she was one of the few who hadn't been injured critically. Farthest away from where Naraku had turned into bite-sized pieces that had evaporated, she tried to get to her friends, when the sight of a familiar body stopped her. In the middle of a field of dead youkai lay a woman in expensive, silken robes. Her dark hair had come undone from the intricate knot and had spilled like a puddle around her. There were no open wounds, but to Kagome it looked like she was dead.  
Kagura.  
The girl stepped closer and froze when red eyes opened slowly.  
"You," Kagura whispered, her voice rough and uneven. A smile appeared on her red lips. "He's dead."  
Kagome found herself nodding.  
"I am but a part of him," Kagura went on, her voice weakening. "And when he dies, so do I. My heart is stilling. I can feel it." She touched her chest, her hand badly shaking. "I've got it back… Sesshoumaru kept his promise. I am free."  
Kagome stared at her as the red eyes closed and her face relaxed completely, then her body started to dissolve. Shocked, Kagome remained where she was for a moment, but then a soft moan reached her. Looking around, she tried to find the source of the very human sound. Her eyes widened.  
"Kouga!"  
The wolf youkai lay on his side, curled up, the fur skins and armor ripped to pieces. Deep gashes decorated his arms and legs, there was a spear-like thing stuck in his stomach, and blood was pooling under him.  
Blue eyes cracked open and a weak smile flew over his lips.  
"Kagome."  
It sounded like a prayer, a soft breath on his pale lips.  
"Oh my god, Kouga," she whispered and sank to her knees, discarding of her bow and arrows.  
Careful fingers brushed back errand strands of hair and his smile widened fractionally.  
"You are okay," he murmured. "Good."  
"Yes, I'm fine, and you'll be, too."  
"No, leave me here. A fitting end to this existence. One among many. Just a forgotten death."  
"No!" she protested. "You'll survive, Kouga. You'll heal!"  
"Nothing can heal me, Kagome. Nothing. Everything is gone." He closed his eyes and a soft sigh left his lips.  
Kagome gave a sob of despair and searched for a pulse, finding it weak and thready. Kouga was a wolf youkai, a full demon, and she had seen Inuyasha recover from worse injuries. But unlike Kouga, Inuyasha had had a will to live. The wolf had lost everything. His own pack long before this battle, except for the last two loyal subject. They had been slaughtered by Naraku. Ayame, too. With her pack. He was the last wolf youkai in these parts of the world…  
"You can't go," she pleaded. "You promised to protect me!"  
The blue eyes opened again. "You're a strong woman, Kagome. My woman."  
"Yes, your woman. And I still need you."  
She met the pain filled gaze and gently touched the bloody face. There was a faint expression of hope in the blue depths, a flicker of longing.  
"Don't give up. Promise me!"  
"Kagome…" he breathed.  
He closed his eyes again and for a second she was afraid he had given in to the darkness that begged him, but she still found a pulse.  
"Fight," she whispered. "Please."

*

In the end they only made it back to the palace because of Kirara, Hachi and Aun. All three carried the wounded and unconscious. The injured were brought to the rooms and Kagome and Sango set out to help wherever they could. Shippo had been sent with Kirara to get a healer's help. Kirara had taken him to the village where the woman healer Aiko had saved Miroku's life.  
The little kitsune looked around the small settlement where people stopped and gazed at him, clearly curious but not the least afraid of the two youkai in their midst.  
Shippo approached the healer's house. "Aiko?" he called. "Please, we need your help. Miroku and Inuyasha sent me…"  
The bamboo matt was pushed aside and the old woman stepped outside, looking at the fox and the cat.  
"Help, you say?"  
He nodded. "Yes. They and others were wounded in the battle against Naraku and we need a healer's expertise. Please come with us!"  
"Why should I help a youkai, little one?"  
The kitsune frowned and his teeth clenched unconsciously. "You helped Miroku before, and Inuyasha, too! They're my friends."  
"What about the youkai lord?"  
Shippo froze. How did she…? Wide-eyed, he looked at the healer.  
"He's a youkai," Aiko went on. "They're nothing but monsters."  
"I'm not a monster!" he yelled, hurt. "We're just different, and Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother!"  
"They share the same blood, but they never shared any love."  
Angrily, Shippo stared up at her. "Sesshoumaru has changed, old woman!" he argued. "He was the one who defeated Naraku! And I'm not going to let him die now! I'll find someone else!"  
Maybe Kaede would help. She lived even farther from here, but if Kirara ran quickly… Walking over to the large, two-tailed cat he was about to climb on when Kirara growled softly. He stopped and looked around.  
Aiko had descended the steps, her face calm, her eyes giving nothing away.  
"You care for this youkai who has brought your friends so much pain before?"  
Shippo clenched his teeth. "Yes."  
She studied him silently, then nodded and reached for a bag sitting next to the rickety chair. She slung it over her shoulder.  
"Show me the way, little one."  
Shippo climbed onto Kirara's back and Aiko followed, then the demon cat took off on flaming paws.

* * *

Aiko began her slow work of cleaning deep and bloody wounds. Inuyasha refused treatment, telling them to concentrate on Miroku and Sesshoumaru first. Aiko just tsked and went after her task of cleaning Sesshoumaru's considerable, deep wounds.  
Shippo was with them, fetching water, towels and healing herbs. Apparently Sesshoumaru kept a good stock of them in his cellars, much to the healer's approval.  
The youkai was in a bad shape. Aiko and Kagome worked on him while Inuyasha took care of Miroku, who was suffering quite badly from the poison now. He had a high fever and it was steadily climbing. Neither of their patients had regained consciousness and Sango was glad the demon lord hadn't. Those injuries were painful. She winced as Aiko sewed the gaping flesh closed, bandaged his body and applied salve liberally to the bruises and scrapes.  
When she was done, she went to look after their other patients. Kouga had been brought to a separate room and while the wolf youkai was awake, he was only staring off into space.  
"He'll be okay," Rin said, her little voice confident as she stroked one hand lightly over the thick bandage around her guardian's arm. "He's powerful. He can heal."  
Sango wasn't so sure. Feeling her own aches and pains, she looked down at the critically injured man and something inside her clenched in fear at the thought of his death.

* * *

Kagome knocked carefully, then stepped into the room where Inuyasha had carried Miroku to. The monk was stripped of the soiled clothes and Inuyasha had cleaned him up quite nicely with Aiko's help. They had bandaged the wounds and the hanyou was currently getting out of his own stained and ripped clothing as the healer prepared another bowl of herbal ointment for him.  
"Let me help," Kagome offered.  
He nodded, then winced as muscles and deep cuts protested movement. Her eyes fell on the deep slash marks, crusted with blood, the bad bruising and the abrasions. There even seemed to be a stab wound.  
"Sit down, I'll clean these up for you."  
Inuyasha silently let her do what needed to be done, eyes on the motionless figure on the bed. Miroku appeared haggard, drained, liked dead… The right arm looked the worst and it reminded her a lot of the discoloration from Kouga's poisoning when he had received the evil Shikon shard.  
Aiko handed the young woman her bowl and both wordlessly treated their patient.  
"How is he?" Kagome asked.  
"The poison is working inside him," the healer answered. "I did what I could, but his body needs to fight."  
Kagome combed back a strand of hair to treat the left shoulder. "He'll be fine, Inuyasha."  
The shoulders slumped a little and the white head fell forward. "I can't lose him now that the curse is lifted, Kagome," the hanyou whispered, sounding desperate.  
The young woman stepped around him and drew him into a hug without thinking much about her actions. Strong arms curled around her waist, pulling her close.  
"You won't," she murmured.

* * *

Sango sat curled up on the large, overstuffed chair, looking at the pale, almost frail looking form on the huge bed. She was tired, close to completely exhausted, but she refused to give in to her body's growing need for rest. Ever since returning from their final battle against Naraku, she had been with him. Hour after hour, through sunset and sunrise, and through the high fever that, like Miroku's, showed no sign of getting better.  
Stripped down to only a pair of plain pants, his chest swathed in bandaged, just like his left arm, pads on his badly injured face, Sesshoumaru looked little like his so invincible self. The long hair had been bound back. There were so many wounds, internal as well as external, and whatever Naraku had used, while it had left visible marks, it had also worked in places no eyes could see. Then there had been the Shikon's purifying energy. It had done the most damage, in places no one could see.  
A soft moan escaped the youkai and Sango jumped a little. She rose slowly and walked over to the bed she had shared with him before. The eye not covered by the thick pad soaked liberally in a healing herbal liquid opened slowly and the slender form tensed slightly. There was fear in his expression and it was so unfitting for him. As was this weak and beaten appearance. They had won and looked like they had lost anyway.  
"It's okay, Sesshoumaru," she said softly. "You're safe."  
A soft gasp could be heard and she unconsciously stroked over his matted hair.  
"The others are okay, too. Inuyasha's a little better off than you. Miroku's fighting the poison from Naraku's bees and Kagome has a concussion, some bruises and cuts…"  
"You?" he whispered, voice fading.  
"Bruised. Mostly my ego. Some of those mindless servants nearly got me." She shrugged and regretted immediately as her sore muscles protested.  
"Good," he breathed and closed his eyes, slipping off into sleep again.  
Sango settled back, slightly dizzy and so much craving sleep. Her eyes started to droop.  
Sleep.  
Just sleep.  
Just a little rest.  
She crawled onto the large bed. The covers felt wonderful against her tired body and she reveled in the softness, the smell of him…  
Confusion seeped into her exhausted mind. Confusion about her feelings for this man, confusion about her actions, confusion about their future.  
Who was she kidding? There was none. It had been an act born out of adrenaline and hunger. It had happened once and would never happen again. He was a youkai, she was a slayer! She didn't… feel something for him… nothing at all.  
Then why had she been so afraid that he had died on the battle field?  
Why was she still scared?

* * *

Kagome entered the room where Kouga had been placed to rest and heal. Like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha he had been cleaned and bandaged, and it was the first time she saw him without his usual attire. Actually, he wasn't wearing a lot, except for the bandages and a loincloth not unlike his old one. He still looked bad, some cuts and abrasions uncovered, bruises all over his visible skin. His eyes were open but they were simply staring into nothingness, looking out of the window without seeing the clouds in the sky or the occasional bird.  
She sat down at his side, gazing at the one who had been her self-proclaimed savior and 'man' in the past. She wasn't embarrassed by his almost completely nude state; Kagome had gone past that girlish feeling a long time ago. Now she was only pained by his state, his own pain.  
"Kouga?" she asked softly.  
There was no reaction to her presence or her voice and she carefully touched one hand. She wrapped her fingers loosely around it.  
"Kouga? Please look at me?"  
Those wonderful, blue eyes shifted and she looked into such deep pain, she almost gasped. Kagome touched his face with her other hand and wordlessly stroked one cheek. His eyes glistened with unshed tears, but he wouldn't allow himself to cry. Like Inuyasha he was a very proud man and despite his immense losses, he was still trying to control his emotional reactions.  
"It's okay to let go," she murmured. "It's okay to mourn them now. You had your revenge. Naraku is dead."  
He looked away again, burying his head in the futon. One tear slid down his bruised cheek and she wiped it away with her thumb. And suddenly he was in her arms, holding on to her, head buried against her neck and shoulder, his body shaking in silent sobs. She felt the tears, but he didn't make a sound.  
Kagome held on, stroked over his back, his hair, and was simply there as her own throat tightened and the lump in it thickened.  
Kouga was the last of his kind -- his family, comrades… all packs gone. And Ayame. The wolves of the mountain had been wiped out. Yes, there were still wolves left, but no wolf youkai.  
He was alone.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the large bed, next to his unconscious lover, letting his eyes take inventory of the human. Cleaned of the blood and dirt, it was now all the more visible how much his lover had been hurt. Miroku had been badly injured by the youkai, his skin blemished by numerous bruises and cuts and scrapes. One cheek looked like someone had taken sandpaper to it and Inuyasha's eyes tightened. The left, scarred arm had taken some punishment, featuring a sprained wrist, but the right one was… healed. No more kazaana, no more covering it up. For the first time in his life, Miroku no longer had to wear the protective beads and the bandage. Inuyasha smiled dimly.  
The poison was still running its course and he was feverish. The right arm had leftover streaks of purple and black. Even now Miroku's temperature was too high for the hanyou's liking and he was sweating. Aiko had brewed several herbal medicines, but somehow Inuyasha feared the worst. Two days now. Two days where both Miroku and Sesshoumaru were hovering between life and death.  
His own injuries were no better. There were deep cuts and broken bones, but those would heal. His youkai side took care of that. It would take time, though. Broken bones didn't mend over night and each shift reminded him of the fact.  
But they had survived.  
They had killed Naraku.  
And the jewel was gone.

* * *

Kouga hadn't left his room for a single moment. There was nothing outside these four walls that held any interest for him. His blue eyes held an empty expression as their stared at the wall, his inner eyes replaying scenes of the past, memories and wishful thinking alike. His wounds were treated, his bandages changed, but he didn't care anymore.  
Everyone was dead.  
Everyone.  
He was the only one left. It was a sad fate, an unchangeable fate.  
The door to his room opened almost hesitantly and he heard soft steps. Too light to be Kagome's and the smell was wrong. Still, he didn't turn. If it was an assassin, so be it. He had nothing worth living for.  
"I brought you something to eat."  
The voice was young, that of a child, and when the owner of the young voice stepped into his line of sight, he discovered it was the girl he had seen with Sesshoumaru before. She had grown quite a bit, but her face was still so very much open, her eyes large and filled with gentleness and also… happiness. She radiated such a calming nature, it was almost like having Kagome around.  
"I'm not hungry," he murmured, looking past her.  
"You have to eat to heal."  
He gave her a sad smile but didn't say anything.  
The girl placed the food on the table and walked up to him. Her large eyes studied him and despite his own pain, Kouga could detect something like fear in their depths.  
"What's your name?" he wanted to know, breaking the silence.  
"Rin." She took a piece of food and held it out to him. "Eat, please. You have to be whole again."  
He pushed himself up a little, noting her increasing unease. It had been the same when they had first met. She had been afraid of him, but he didn't know why. She lived with an incredibly powerful youkai, so why fear him? He couldn't even get close to Sesshoumaru's power.  
Kouga took the food and chewed it slowly. His eyes were on the little girl, who determinedly stayed with him.  
"You're afraid of me," he murmured after some time, speaking out loud what he had been pondering.  
She stuck out her chin. "No, not any more."  
"But you were?"  
"I don't like wolves."  
He nodded. "I can accept that. You don't have to stay here."  
"I'm not afraid of them anymore."  
"Oh?"  
Her small face was set. "No," she repeated.  
Kouga chewed thoughtfully, taking whatever Rin handed him. She smiled, pleased, and held out a jug of water. He emptied it.  
"Rin?"  
"Yes?"  
"How did you come to live with a youkai like Sesshoumaru?"  
"He saved me," she replied. "From the wolves that attacked my village." Now her eyes had taken on a harder look, one that told of dark memories and the determination not to let them rule her again.  
Wolves, Kouga thought. Wolves attacked her village, probably killed her people… killed her? He knew of the Tenseiga, that Sesshoumaru could bring humans back to life with it, but why would he save a small human child?  
"I won't harm you, Rin," he said softly. "I don't harm human beings."  
Her hands clenched around the jug.  
"Rin?"  
She shook her head.  
Kouga leaned forward a little and she stepped back, her eyes suddenly wider.  
"Rin?"  
"You… were in my village that day," she blurted.  
"I…" Kouga stopped, paling. "I was…?"  
He had killed her people… and her?  
"Rin… I'm sorry," he whispered.  
She bit her lower lip and finally looked up, facing him straight-on. "I'm not afraid of wolves any more," she repeated her earlier statement.  
Kouga regarded her silently and finally smiled a little as he sank back onto the bed. "No, you aren't, Rin."

* * *

Sesshoumaru was surrounded by suffocating blackness. There wasn’t a single point of light and he wasn’t so sure if he was coming or going. He thought he was walking somewhere, but he could also be standing rooted to the spot. His sense of direction was gone, his eyes, though wide open, were of no use, and his feet were definitely not on solid ground. He gasped for air that wasn’t there, feeling the blackness close around him, bringing an inhuman coldness. He had the sudden feeling of falling down and screamed in surprise. His hands flailed out for something solid to hold on, all the time thinking he was rushing down to his certain death on very solid ground.  
He opened his eyes.  
Light blinded him and he averted his eyes with a groan. When he looked up again to try and make out his surroundings a wave of dizziness washed over him and the world tilted sideways. He squeezed his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out in pain. Every nerve ending blazed with the agony of his body. He had been hit bad and he knew it. The youkai tried to take inventory and came up with a sickening amount of damage to his body. Several broken ribs, a crushed wrist, burns, slash marks, bruises, deep cuts, and an all-encompassing headache. All was nothing really all too bad alone, but together it created quite a problem.  
Opening his eyes he tried to get a bearing on where he was. His chambers, his bed… and there were faint memories of someone treating his wounds, giving him healing brews and teas, and someone else staying at his side.  
Sesshoumaru stretched his senses, trying to ignore the pulses of pain from everywhere of his body, trying to find out if he was alone or not. He wasn't. There were at least two humans outside the door, talking, but he couldn't make out a word. Trying to turn his head was a bad idea, the youkai found out a second latter as spikes of liquid agony shot through him. He clenched his teeth so hard he thought he'd crack his jaw. Pain rippled through his abused body and he felt muscles twitch involuntarily.  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
The voice was like a sledge hammer on his already so pain filled mind and he groaned softly.  
"Don't move! You're hurt badly."  
He wanted to glare at the woman whose voice identified her as Sango, but he didn't have the energy. Instead he just sank back and tried to relax his cramping muscles. Soft hands caressed his head.  
"Just give yourself time to heal," Sango murmured and suddenly her voice took on a very soothing quality.  
Sesshoumaru turned his head, clouded eyes taking in the slayer. She looked pale and had been injured, too. Her face had a worn, hollow quality, and her eyes told of little sleep. He wanted to say something, but the exhaustion took him once more.  
He slipped into sleep.

*

Sango looked at the youkai and a tender smile touched her lips. Sesshoumaru was healing, he was getting better, and soon he would be back to his old self.  
Her eyes rose and looked at the closed door that led into the hallway. Just one floor down, the situation was very much different.

* * *

Miroku's body was burning up. For three days now he had fought the poison and the damage done to his body. He was feverish, couldn't keep anything down, and he was losing weight at an alarming rate. The hand where the kazaana had been was marked by the poison, the skin discolored and inflamed. Cold baths hadn't brought down the dangerous fever. His body was fighting against the poison, but it was losing. Aiko had sent Shippo and Kirara to gather special herbs, but even they hadn't brought the temperatures down.  
Inuyasha was with his lover non-stop, even now as the hot body lay almost motionless on the large bed, its sheets soaked in sweat. The frantic heartbeat of before had dulled to an erratic one, and the hanyou's sensitive ears were following each thump.  
"Koishii," Inuyasha whispered, stroking over the hot face.  
Miroku's features twisted in pain at the cramps that had been running through his body non-stop now. Glassy, violet eyes cracked open and dry lips moved. No sound came out of the parched throat.  
"No," Inuyasha pleaded. "Don't…"  
The heartbeat faltered and the hand in his cramped as new pain shot through the tortured body.  
"Please, no...."  
Miroku's eyes slid shut, a whimper escaping instead of words.  
"Miroku!"  
And then the last, stumbling heartbeats stilled.  
"No!"  
Inuyasha frantically sought for a sign of life. A breath, a pulse, anything. There was nothing but the terrifying silence, the confirmation of a passing.  
"NO!" he roared. "Miroku!"  
It couldn't be. It just couldn't…. He hadn't fought everyone and everything in his way to defeat Naraku, only to be left with… nothing.  
"No, no, no," he whimpered. "Please, no…"  
But there was nothing anymore, no more blood running through Miroku's body, no more breaths leaving his lungs.  
He was dead.  
Dead…  
Gone…  
And the world blurred into a red haze.  
His mate had died; killed by Naraku. Poisoned by his insects.  
Cold emotions rose and turned into fiery hot feelings of pain, loss and revenge, but there was no one to kill, to maim and destroy. Naraku was dead.  
Like Miroku.  
A growl left his lips which pulled back over much longer canines. Razor-sharp claws tenderly caressed the cooling body, and blood red eyes lifted and gazed through the silvery white bangs.  
He moved away from the bed and his dead mate, each movement slow and dangerously predatory. The door to their room splintered under his claws.

A howl could be heard throughout the castle, startling the servants, terrifying the lesser youkai among them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was reasonably awake, only dozing slightly, but he felt better than before. Just twenty-four hours ago he had woken for the first time, had been coherent for the first time, and since he had vastly improved by the hour. His body was healing. Slower than he was used to, but it was mending itself. He had tried to get out of bed twice before, but each time it had ended with him face down on the ground and Sango giving him a piece of her mind. It was always a very loud and uncensored piece, too. The woman was driving him insane…  
But in a way he didn't really want to miss her presence.  
A howl reverberated through the castle and the youkai's eyes widened.  
"Inuyasha?" he whispered, unaware he had spoken the name of his brother out loud.  
The voice was unmistakable, even if the emotion expressed in it was. He had heard such noise before. Such howling. Such soul-deep pain, such… horror.  
No… it couldn't be… no…  
Sesshoumaru pushed back the cover and painfully, as well as laboriously sat up, already feeling the first slivers of renewed pain in his healing form.  
The door to his chambers opened and Sango came in, her face a chalky white. It quickly changed from shocked to angry as she saw him getting up.  
"What are you doing?!" she demanded.  
"Where's my brother?" he countered her question with his own.  
"What?"  
"You heard me! Where's my brother, slayer?"  
His eyes flashed red for just a brief second and it showed her more than anything how much he was running on adrenaline. Sango hesitated, then the sadness returned, a pain hidden in the brown depths of her eyes.  
"Sesshoumaru… you should stay here… Inuyasha…"  
"Lost his mate," he finished her sentence, his own voice hollow.  
"How…?"  
"I heard his cries. I've heard them before. It's the cry of the mate after the passing. Where is he?"  
There was a splintering sound from somewhere, echoing through the castle, followed by a roar that sounded less and less human or even half-human. Sesshoumaru reached for his sword to use as a crutch and swayed to his feet.  
"Where is he!" he demanded again.  
"Taking apart everything in his way," the demon slayer answered softly. "Miroku died of the poison… you shouldn't… I mean, we should leave him alone, Sesshoumaru. He's mourning…"  
He ignored her as he staggered toward the exit and into the corridor. He heard Sango sigh, but she followed him.

*

In his room, which he hadn't left since he had been brought here, Kouga raised his head. His pale, drawn face grew even paler and Kagome, who had spent most of her time with him, looked up.  
"What is it?"  
"Inuyasha," the wolf youkai murmured. "No…"  
Kagome jumped up, suddenly afraid. "What do you mean?"  
Kouga shivered and sat up, his weakened body not yet completely at ease with moving around. "It's a call of mourning, of despair, of revenge and pain… He lost someone, Kagome."  
She paled dramatically. "Miroku!"  
And she ran out of the door.  
Kouga staggered to his feet, swaying briefly, then grit his teeth. With determined steps he left the room.

*

Sesshoumaru had never been more shocked in his life than the moment his eyes fell on his half-brother. True, he had seen him like this before, but back then he had been plain scared. He, the great Sesshoumaru, had been frightened, terrified, at his little brother's mercy, who had nearly killed him.  
Now… now he was looking at a horrifying memory of the worst time of his life.  
Kneeling on all fours in the middle of the battle court, the hanyou had buried his long, sharp claws into the hard-packed earth after he had destroyed whatever puppet or training equipment there had been. Nothing looked like it had survived his wrath. The slender, semi-naked body was heaving with each panting breath and the youkai could hear the air escape with soft hisses, intermingled with what could be growls. The silvery white hair hung in thick strands around his head, obscuring his face.  
As Sesshoumaru fell against the arch of the entrance into the battle ground, his whole body shaking, he felt a hand push against his back to keep him from toppling backward. A brief flash of gratitude coursed through him, but he didn't let the woman behind him see it.  
And then Inuyasha raised his head, his nose taking in his scent, and Sesshoumaru took two involuntary steps back. Again, Sango just kept him from falling.  
Memories… painful, nightmarish memories returned and he felt himself shiver. Those eyes…  
Blood red eyes looked at him out of a face that, while human, was no longer human at all. The purple stripes underneath the hanyou's eyes were a clear sign of the demon inside him. Those inhuman eyes narrowed at the two intruders, the crimson color increasing. A soft, warning rumble left his lips.  
Nothing of the human had remained.  
Nothing of Inuyasha was there to be seen.  
There was only an animal, a hurt, dangerous animal that would kill whoever approached him. The pointed ears were laid flat back on the top of Inuyasha's head as his claws dug deeper into the soil, and he snarled softly, pulling back his lips from long canines.  
It was a clear warning.  
The only one he would get from the demon he was now facing.  
Someone he had seen like this before, but even then – there had been some humanity in him. Not now, though. Inuyasha had lost his mate just after the battle that had freed Miroku of his curse.  
His brother was ready to die – while taking whoever might be in his way with him. Sesshoumaru doubted he would stand a chance against the primal force that gazed at him even if he were at the top of his powers. Once before he had noticed what lay dormant in the hanyou; once before he had felt the fear course through him. Right now that fear was closer to terror than anything else.  
His muscles trembled with exhaustion and fear. The demon Inuyasha had nearly killed him once; had only let up because he had chosen so. Because Sesshoumaru had shown submission. The demon lord doubted that submission would do the trick now. This was a creature driven by abysmal pain.  
They wouldn't be able to stop Inuyasha, even if he were at his full strength. There was only one thing he could do.  
Sesshoumaru's hands closed around Tenseiga and he turned, almost losing his balance. Sango's hands were on his arm and around his waist.  
"Sesshoumaru?" she asked.  
"I can help," he whispered.  
The primal youkai behind them snarled softly, watching them, and Sesshoumaru shivered.  
Each step sapped at his strength and he was leaning heavily on the woman, but he forced himself to walk.  
"What are you up to?" Sango wanted to know.  
"Tenseiga," he said through clenched teeth.  
Her eyes fell on the sword he was using as a crutch, then understanding coursed through her. He could bring back the dead monk… he could save both him and his brother.  
Sesshoumaru had no idea how he made it to the chambers, but he was trembling quite badly now, sweat running down his face and the pain was all-encompassing. The sight of his brother's blood red eyes and inhuman features drove him on, though.  
Both were stopped by the healer who had helped the wounded warriors in the last few days. Aiko stood in front of the doors like a sentinel, looking at the unlikely duo.  
"Out of my way, woman!" Sesshoumaru snarled.  
"You cannot enter, youkai."  
"This is my castle, and I order you to get out of my way before I make you!"  
As if he even could. He needed all his strength to stay upright. Sango was taking on most of his weight now and Sesshoumaru felt so incredibly tired and exhausted.  
"It has begun, youkai, and you cannot change it. Your motives are honorable, but you are not needed. He will be fine."  
"He's dead, witch!"  
"Yes, but his healing has begun. It will be obvious soon. The bond is strong."  
"What are you talking about?" he growled.  
Aiko gazed at him, the serene expression driving him insane.  
"The hanyou and the monk are bonded as one. Should one ever perish, the other's life energy will bring him back. Neither shall die if not killed at the same exact moment in time."  
Sesshoumaru gaped at her.  
"You mean…" Sango stuttered. "Miroku's alive?"  
"He will be fine, soon, slayer. The hanyou's life force is draining right now. He will be weakening, return to his normal state because of it, and he will need your help more than his mate."  
Sesshoumaru's thoughts were whirling. His brother and the monk… bonded…? And they shared… life?  
His knees buckled and even Sango could no longer support him. With a soft gasp he collapsed onto the hard ground, pain shooting through his abused body. He was trembling so hard, he could no longer hold on to Tenseiga. It clattered to the ground.  
"Sesshoumaru?" Sango exclaimed.  
He closed his eyes, fighting for composure, for control over his traitorous body.  
"Yes," he heard the old hag say, "it has begun. For all of you."

*

Down in the battle court the creature that had been Inuyasha howled as if in pain, then roared and attacked the bare stone wall, digging deep gauges into it with his bare claws.  
Kagome watched the display of unrestrained, primal power and she felt slivers of fear course through her.  
This wasn't Inuyasha anymore. Not even the Inuyasha she had seen as a youkai before. This was something dark and primeval, something so mindless and driven by instinct, she knew it would kill many before someone might take it down.  
"Oh, Inuyasha," she whispered.  
Kouga suddenly appeared at her side, his face pale and drawn, and his horrified eyes were on what was currently taking out its rage and pain on the battle court walls.  
"Inuyasha?" he whispered in disbelief.  
Kagome nodded.  
"But… that's… he smells… like a youkai!"  
"He is a youkai, in a way. There's nothing left of him."  
Suddenly the semi-clothed figure froze, staggered, and collapsed onto his knees. Crimson eyes burned with inner rage and he tried to get up, but whatever was causing it, he couldn't. Stumbling for two more steps, he crashed down once more, then landed flat on his stomach on the dusty ground.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called and started down the stairs, but Kouga held her back.  
"Wait…"  
"He needs help!"  
"He could just as well slice you apart!"  
Kagome's features twisted with the need to help and the understanding that she might just end up killed by his claws.  
Inuyasha whimpered softly, pushing fruitlessly at the ground, and his features grew more and more lax. Before their astounded eyes, the purple stripes on his cheeks disappeared, the crimson color faded into amber, and the claws no longer looked like knives.  
Kagome ran over to him, Kouga on her trail, and sank down beside the stricken hanyou.  
"Inuyasha…"  
Incredibly pained eyes, showing the suffering of a tormented soul, met her inquiring gaze.  
"Kagome… why?" he wanted to know.  
She touched the dust-streaked face. His eyes closed and his muscles relaxed completely.  
"Unconscious," Kouga muttered. "What happened?"  
"I don't know," she replied, puzzled.

* * *

Inuyasha had no idea how he came to be here. He lay on a bed, in a room, and it was day. There were soft sounds coming from his left, sounds of someone sleeping, moving lightly in his dreams, and he turned around.  
Miroku.  
Dressed in only light pants, chest naked, the monk looked peacefully asleep.  
Asleep… not dead.  
Dead.  
Miroku!  
Inuyasha sat up with a gasp as memories returned. Memories of his lover's dying breath, of the hot, feverish body in his arms, of the fading heartbeat and then…  
But…  
Inuyasha placed a hand onto the smooth chest and felt the strong heartbeat he had subconsciously heard before. The warmth of the skin seeped into him, reassured him, and he gave a soft whimper.  
Miroku… was alive?  
Dark violet eyes cracked open and pulled the hanyou into their depths. It was like a spell. He felt the heartbeat, listened to its wonderful sound, felt the warmth underneath his touch, and then he saw the slight smile.  
"Inuyasha," Miroku murmured.  
And the powerful half-demon flung himself into his lover's arms, feeling Miroku's embrace.  
"Koishii?"  
"You're alive!"  
"I… yes…" He sounded confused.  
"You died," Inuyasha whispered, feeling the first tremors course through his body. "You died… in my arms. You died!"  
The tears came unbidden as the pain clenched his heart, came back with a force that threatened to drown him, and Inuyasha felt strong hands hold him, stroke him calmingly, and soft lips moved against his neck as a warm breath brushed over his skin.  
"I'm here. It's okay. I'm fine."  
The hanyou finally quieted down, breathing hard, swallowing convulsively to get his reactions under control. Watery, amber eyes looked at the man still lying underneath him on the bed, felt the gentle hands caress his face, and he drank in the sight of the lively, violet eyes, the smile, the healthy color of his skin.  
Miroku was alive.  
He didn't know how or why, but he was alive.  
Tenseiga, he thought. Maybe his brother had used the sword to bring him back to life. He would have to ask him, thank him…  
There was a soft knock and the door opened. Aiko came in, smiling at the two men so intimately entwined on the bed. Inuyasha had no intention of moving an inch and Miroku looked comfortable, too.  
"I see you have awakened. How do you feel, Houshi?"  
"A bit tired," Miroku answered honestly.  
"That was only to be expected. You pulled a lot of energy, but your body will heal completely."  
Inuyasha frowned and sat up a little. "What do you mean? What energy?"  
Aiko smiled again. "Come see me later today. I will explain. For now, rest. Everything is in balance."  
And with that she left.  
Inuyasha kept frowning, but then Miroku pulled him down into his arms again. Later sounded like a good plan, he decided.

* * *

Kouga sat in the peaceful garden, eyes holding a faraway expression. Kagome approached him silently and when she sat down beside the still wounded youkai, he turned his head a fraction to glance at her.  
"How do you feel?" she wanted to know.  
He gave a little snort. "What do you think? I'm the last of my kind…"  
She reached for his hand and clasped it tenderly. "But you still have friends."  
He looked at their joined hands, but unlike before he made no romantic overtures. There was such sadness in his eyes, even Kagome's presence couldn't drive it fully away.  
"I hear the monk has recovered," he said, changing the topic.  
Kagome hesitated a moment, her compassionate gaze on Kouga's closed-off features, then she nodded.  
His eyebrows twitched up a little. "The dog boy's mated to a human?" He chuckled, but there was no humor in it. "Now that's something."  
"Hey, what are you laughing at!"  
The challenging voice rung out over the peaceful landscape and Kouga's head snapped up. Inuyasha stood just a few feet away and he hadn't even smelled him!  
"You and that… human." He put enough sarcasm into his voice to make it an insult. "Here you had a chance to have a real miko, a woman like Kagome, but you gave that up. Couldn't compete with me, huh?"  
Kagome tried to hide a smile as the old fire was reborn in the blue eyes.  
"Compete? There was never anything to compete with!" Inuyasha snarled. "Little wimp."  
"Mongrel puppy!"  
Inuyasha bared his teeth but he didn't reach for Tetsuseiga. Behind him, Miroku remained out of the circle of fighters, like Kagome trying to hide a smile. Their eyes met and she winked at him; he gave her a barely detectable nod.  
"Who do you call a puppy, kid? I could wipe the ground with you!"  
"You haven't been able to so far, what makes you think you'd stand a chance now?"  
Inuyasha huffed. "I don't have to be at my top to beat the crap out of you! If you stay long enough, that is. You always run anyway!"  
Kouga growled and got to his feet. "My time's more precious than showing you your place, dog face!"  
Inuyasha grinned insolently. "I'd like to see you try."  
"Guys!" Kagome yelled and stepped between them. "That's enough!"  
Kouga crossed his arms in front of his still bandaged chest. "Need my woman to defend you, puppy?"  
"Your woman?!"  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Oh, that old argument.  
"Kagome's not your woman and never was!"  
"You claim her now? One human not enough? Or is it the monk can't satisfy your needs, huh?"  
Inuyasha snarled and stepped closer. "You keep out of my affairs and your paws off Kagome!"  
Kouga grinned widely. "She's my woman, hanyou!"  
"Oh for crying out loud!" Kagome grumbled.  
Part of her was glad for the fire and spirit the wolf youkai was showing, though.  
Miroku finally stepped forward and laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We're late to meet with Aiko," he said, his voice reasonable, but also soothing.  
Inuyasha seemed to relax under the touch and voice, straightening out of his slight crouch.  
"I've no time to play with you, wolf."  
Kouga laughed. "Running because your human said so?"  
"I've a much more important appointment than you. And the only one who's always running away from everything is you!"  
Their eyes met and despite the harsh words, there was something else there. Kouga stiffened as he read the expression in the amber depths, as the real meaning of the words sank in, and he made an involuntary step backwards.  
Not Inuyasha!  
He couldn't… he couldn't actually suspect, or worse, know!  
But he did. Somewhere deep in those suddenly much older eyes was that knowledge, of loss and pain and desperation.  
The hanyou turned and walked away. Miroku gave both Kouga and Kagome a small smile, then followed.  
"Kouga?" Kagome said softly and he flinched. He had forgotten about her presence.  
Now her small hand touched his bare arm and while something deep inside of him rejoiced at the gentle contact, another part was trying to push her away out of fear of losing the one person he still held dear.  
"He's right," the wolf murmured.  
"Huh?"  
"Inuyasha is right. It's time to stop running."  
He started to walk away.  
"Kouga?" she called.  
The youkai gave her a slight smile. "I'm leaving, Kagome."  
"But you said you would stop running!"  
"Yes, but to do that, I've to be somewhere else, away from here, and find the acceptance within me that I am the last."  
She made a few steps to follow, but he stopped her.  
"You'll always be my woman, Kagome. Always. But for now, I've to leave you in the protection of Inuyasha. Till I see you again."  
He bowed slightly, then continued his way. Out the garden, down the path to the large entrance doors, and finally out of the fortress. Kagome stood rooted to the spot, something inside her screaming to follow him, but she remained.  
"Good luck, Kouga. And please return," she whispered.

From the defense walls, Inuyasha watched his former rival and sparring partner go. Miroku stood at his side. Silent. Eyes on the ever smaller growing figure. Finally the dark-haired human touched his arm and slid his hand over Inuyasha's. Their fingers interlaced.  
"Safe journey, Kouga," Inuyasha murmured.  
"Let's go and see Aiko," Miroku interrupted his brooding thoughts about he young wolf youkai.  
He nodded sharply. There was a lot he wanted to know about what had occurred here, about Miroku's survival.

* * *

"We're… bonded?" Miroku gaped at the old woman.  
"Yes," Aiko confirmed. "The soul bond between you is strong. It was already balanced when you came here, but now you have completed it. The Shikon no Tama fused you as one."  
Inuyasha stared at her, then shook his head. "But… why?"  
"The Jewel of the Four Souls, when it dissolved, it became what it was named for – the power that binds the souls meant for each other. You two are one such pairing." She smiled slyly. "Have you never wondered about the second part of the prophecy?"  
"What second part?"  
"Only the one who has sworn to kill can bring this heart to life,  
And they will become one.  
When the four hearts beat as one  
The darkness will flee  
So the jewel will forever bind the four souls."  
"I… never heard that," Miroku murmured, stunned. "So… if I die, Inuyasha's life energy brings me back?" He sounded shocked.  
"Yes."  
"And if he dies… the same?"  
A nod.  
"What if we both die?"  
"Only if you die the exact same moment in time will your life end forever. Your energies are forever interwoven. It's a life cycle of energies, streams running through each of you, looping back again and again. There's no beginning, no end. Just life."  
"Oh."  
The two lovers looked at each other and there was something in Inuyasha's eyes that was almost fear. They were now one, bonded for life, each the energy and power and strength of the other. If one died, the other's life energy would insure the rebirth.  
"Aiko…" Miroku started slowly as a thought hit him. "You said the Shikon bound our souls, but we're just two… still, it is named the Jewel of Four Souls."  
The old woman smiled slightly. "Another pair has been bonded, Houshi, that is true."  
"Another… pair…?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Shit!"  
She smiled more. "I believe they will soon achieve their balance. It has begun, hanyou. You cannot stop it. Both have experienced the power of the bond before, have taken healing energy from the other, and they will continue to grow to reach your level of bonding."  
Inuyasha gaped. It couldn't be… Miroku just frowned, not yet sure he understood correctly.  
"Koishii?" he addressed his lover.  
"Sango and Sesshoumaru. They're the second pair."  
Miroku's eyebrows rose, but otherwise he remained calm. "I see. Do they know?"  
"They will soon," Aiko answered.

* * *

It was gone. For good. For real. Forever.  
The air hole had closed, and all that remained of his right hand was… unblemished skin. Miroku couldn't remember a time in his life when he hadn't had the kazaana. True, before his father had died he had been a normal boy; but that had been a life time ago.  
Now…  
Now there was nothing anymore.  
So strange.  
Miroku rubbed a thumb over the right palm, feeling the skin that hadn't been there before.  
The kazaana was gone and with it his power had changed. He had relied heavily on this dangerous weapon to keep youkai at bay, to threaten and frighten opponents, and to simply save a life. Now he was a normal man.  
Well, he thought with a grin, not so normal. His powers had grown quite a bit and now he was also bonded for life with his hanyou lover. He still had no idea how that would work, but he accepted it, like he had accepted so much in the past.  
Someone approached, soft steps on the grassy ground, and settled behind him. Miroku fell back into the warm, familiar embrace of his partner and Inuyasha nuzzled his neck.  
"Thinking?" the hanyou asked softly, his voice gentle.  
"Yes."  
Inuyasha took his right hand and the clawed fingers interlaced with his. "Do you miss it?"  
"In a way. It's been with me so long… and I never thought about the time after we defeated Naraku." He sighed. "It's like part of me is missing."  
"Part of you is, but it's a part you can live without."  
Miroku stared at their hands. "I've relied on it in the past," he murmured.  
"You can fight with other weapons, koishii. The kazaana was the most powerful, but also the most dangerous – for your life."  
Inuyasha kissed his neck again, nibbling slightly.  
Miroku nodded and relaxed completely back into the warmth of his lover. "Yes," he whispered. "It was."  
He had to change his fighting technique, work more on his spiritual power, his shields and charms and casting. But at least he would grow old with Inuyasha, and according to Aiko, they would live for quite some time to come.

* * *

A soft, warm breeze was blowing through the small garden. The trees moved with it, a rustle of leaves among the sound of the water the only noise disturbing the quiet scene. It was a moonless night, with only the stars out, and no clouds crossed the sky.  
The night of the new moon.  
Sesshoumaru stood hidden in an archway that led to a path that would end in the garden. His sharp eyes were fixed on the two men sitting at the fish pond where the Koi were lazily snapping for a few late flies. Miroku sat with his back against a thick tree trunk and Inuyasha had settled between his open legs, his back to his lover, snuggled into the loose embrace. Dark hair spilled against the black robes of the monk.  
Inuyasha was human. It was the second time Sesshoumaru saw his brother like this – not counting the time he had picked up the unconscious form so many weeks ago -- and it surprised him again how much trust the hanyou displayed in staying here. He was at his most vulnerable now.  
Miroku's hands caressed the long hair, then he leaned down and tenderly kissed his lover's lips. Inuyasha answered the intimate contact, hands burying in the dark robes, mouth opening, inviting Miroku inside. Sesshoumaru stayed completely silent, a voyeur but not the least bit ashamed of it.  
There was a strange kind of balance between those two men, something he had noticed before. Not just the intimacy of lover's, but more. Now that the bond had been revealed, he wondered what would become of them. Bound together, living one life, almost immortal. Hanyou lived a very long life, grew older than humans, and if the monk was now tied to the same life cycle as his lover, it meant an extremely extended life expectancy, too.  
How would they deal?  
His brother was a protective-possessive being, and the monk meant the world to him. It was visible in every touch or look.  
Inuyasha buried a hand under the black robe and started to nibble at his lover's throat and neck. Miroku's eyes closed and he sighed softly. The wind brought with it the smell of arousal and Sesshoumaru turned quietly. It was time to give them some privacy.

*

Inuyasha listened to the soft moans and gasps of his lover as he worked himself down the slender throat exposed to his teeth and the hand he had underneath the black robes found a nipple that expressed a rising interest in its presence. Miroku whispered his name, eyes closed, an expression of pleasure on his face. He claimed the partially open lips again, deepening the kiss, making his intentions clear.  
Miroku buried his hands in the dark locks and held on to him as they kissed in abandon. Despite the new moon, Inuyasha felt completely safe, for the first time in his life. They hungrily nipped and licked at each other until Inuyasha sat back, breathing heavily.  
"Let's go," he whispered.  
Miroku nodded, rising to his feet, and his hands were on his lover again. Inuyasha had no idea how they made it back without major injury. The moment the door had been closed, he was all over his lover. Miroku sank back onto the futon, the hanyou atop, and gave him free rein to do whatever he wanted. Inuyasha used it to the fullest, exploring, reaffirming and simply loving the man underneath him. He had lost his lover once and he needed to reascertain again that he was whole and healthy and alive.  
The unrestrained cries and moans told him just how alive Miroku was. He had never been a silent lover and currently, he was also a very demanding one. Blunt nails raked over his skin and Inuyasha closed his hand around the straining hardness, caressing it gently. Miroku moaned in appreciation, bucking into his grasp.  
Taking his time, Inuyasha let his tongue taste all the soft spots, let teeth nip and nibble without having to be careful about his sharp canines. Teasing a hard nipple, he smiled at the whimper that drew, and he repeated it.  
"Inuyasha…"  
He growled softly, concentrating on the hard evidence of Miroku's want and need, reveling in the twitches and pleading. Before his lover could spill himself, he stopped, drawing a cry of protest. Inuyasha crawled up the straining body, looking into the wide, violet eyes.  
"I want you, Miroku," he whispered.  
Miroku's eyes filled with realization and he cupped one cheek with his right hand – his free, unbound right hand. It was such an amazing feeling to be touched by the healed flesh.  
The next kiss was soft and slow and filled with love.  
Miroku proceeded to stroke and arouse him, and Inuyasha closed his eyes in bliss. He fell into the warmth of his rising pleasure, feeling his body heat up in arousal and buck in need for his lover's touch. As the first finger penetrated him, he arched his back, moaning. Miroku was gentle and thorough, and when he was sufficiently lubricated, Inuyasha stopped the nimble hands, rolling them around. Miroku blinked at him in confusion, but then his eyes widened slightly in realization as Inuyasha settled over him.  
"Inuyasha…"  
"It's okay."  
He smiled down at his lover and Miroku's hands touched his hips, helping him guide himself down onto the other man. Inuyasha moaned softly, breaths coming in hisses. Miroku's fingers dug into his hips and his own twitched slightly.  
"Inu.. yasha…" he moaned.  
And the hanyou started to move. Slowly at first, experimentally. It felt incredible and from Miroku's reaction, he was feeling good about it, too. His lover's hands let go of his hips and reached for his own hands, entwining their fingers. He gasped softly, still going slow, but the need to speed up was increasing.  
Miroku pushed up into him, making him groan loudly as that special spot was touched.  
Neither man noticed the purple sky outside, as the sun broke through the night, coloring black first dark blue, then purple and finally a soft shade of pink. They were too engrossed in each other, bodies moving in a sensuous rhythm.  
Inuyasha knew he couldn't last much longer and despite the wish to draw it all out, there was nothing he could do as his body needed and craved release.  
The sun's first rays broke over the horizon as the hanyou threw back his head and cried out his release, as the human underneath him pushed up hard and desperate, seeking his own climax. Inuyasha fell forward with the power of the rush he had felt, hair cascading over his lover, and Miroku's arms came around him. Still connected deep inside, breaths coming in pants, chests heaving, the two men lay together, Inuyasha on top of Miroku. Finally the hanyou raised his head, white hair and amber eyes, pointed dog ears and claws.  
Miroku smiled lazily and drew him into a kiss, his tongue expertly slipping past and around the long canines. His hands carded through the silvery strands. Inuyasha sighed in pleasure, wincing only briefly as Miroku slipped free and the two men curled up together. Miroku reached for a towel and cleaned them off, then Inuyasha drew the blanket over them.  
The sun was up, but he didn't care. For once.  
Both dropped off into a light doze.

*

When the door opened Inuyasha's head snapped up, amber eyes narrowing as he discovered the identity of their visitor.  
Sesshoumaru.  
Dressed in rather simple clothes, without armor or splendor, his older brother looked at him. There were still wounds visible on his body. His face was badly slashed up, the cuts clean and just now closing. He was limping slightly and favored his left arm. The right one was carrying Tetsuseiga.  
Inuyasha raised himself, tensing. Sesshoumaru had never entered their quarters unannounced, never this early in the morning, and he had most definitely been aware of the scent of sex from the outside already. He bared his teeth slightly in a warning. There might be a kind of truce between them that had extended to much more than a cease fire, but this was downright unacceptable.  
"Don't bother getting up," Sesshoumaru remarked, arching an eyebrow.  
"What do you want?" the hanyou demanded.  
"I came to return what belongs to you."  
And with that Sesshoumaru placed Tetsuseiga on the bed, then stepped back, wincing only slightly.  
Inuyasha glanced at the sword, then his eyes returned to his brother. "Why?"  
"It was meant for me only once, Inuyasha. I used it. I doubt I would be able to wield it ever again. It is yours, made for you by our father. I have my own."  
He frowned again.  
Sesshoumaru just smiled and turned around, leaving them alone again. Miroku moved slightly and a soft groan left his lips. Inuyasha looked at the monk and smiled as dark eyes opened.  
"Hey."  
Miroku smiled sleepily and raised his right hand to touch him, then his eyes fell on the uncovered palm, and the smile widened in wonder, as it had done so many times in the last days since he had returned from the dead.  
"No dream," he whispered.  
Inuyasha clasped the healed hand. "No. No dream. It's over."  
Miroku's eyes were suddenly swimming and he squeezed them shut, trembling slightly. Inuyasha just held him, curled himself around his lover in a protective, empathic and loving hug.  
"It's over," Miroku whispered. "Finally."


	4. Sakimi Tama - Love

IV. Sakimi Tama - Love

 

Inuyasha had started to explore more of the palace and there was an unsettling feeling of familiarity whenever he passed by the ancient halls that were locked and which no one had entered so far. Everything else looked a lot more recent, as if whoever had owned this place before Sesshoumaru had decided to add more buildings to an already impressive home.  
Walking down the roofed section of the path he looked at the ornate, wooden door. It was a lot higher than he was tall and there were symbols etched into the ancient wood. He placed a hand onto the withered surface and the strange feeling increased.  
"Inuyasha."  
Hand still resting on the wood, he turned and found Sesshoumaru standing behind him. The youkai had healed completely and there were no signs of his prior, rather serious injuries.  
"I remember this place… somehow," Inuyasha murmured.  
His brother just looked at him with that unfathomable gaze.  
"I don't know why," Inuyasha continued, letting his hand slide away. "It's like a dream I can't catch."  
"What do you remember of our father?"  
The question surprised the hanyou and he frowned lightly. "Nothing much. No face, no voice, just a presence." Inuyasha looked up the old building. "Someone who was there, but to whom I have no relation."  
"You have more relation to our father than you think, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
He blinked, surprised by the words. Then again, his brother had surprised him a lot lately. The more he got to know him, the more complicated matters became. And every time he thought he understood this man, he was thrown a curve ball.  
"Come with me," Sesshoumaru said calmly and walked toward the doors.  
As he touched the wood, the wings swung open, revealing the darkness behind them. Inuyasha followed, curious.  
The inside looked clean and well-kept, as if the servants were going through here at least once a week. There were no spider webs, no dust, no debris. It was as if someone had just been here yesterday and the presence still lingered.  
"What is this place?" he asked, his voice sounding odd between the ancient stones.  
"An old place," Sesshoumaru answered. "It belonged to our father; he built this palace."  
"What? This…. he lived here?"  
"Sometimes."  
Sesshoumaru entered a room, which was mostly empty. There were frames on the walls, covered by expensive looking silk.  
"He ruled here now and then, with his mates. I was born here." He walked up to one of the covers and reached for the white silk, pulling it down. "You were born here, Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as his eyes fell on the painted image of his mother. She was dressed in different robes than he remembered her wearing from his childhood in the village. At her side stood a man. He was taller than her, with white hair spilling over his shoulders and back. Stripes not unlike Sesshoumaru's adorned his face and amber eyes looked back at him. He was dressed in armor, simple but yet impressive. In a way, it was like looking at himself. Older, taller, with youkai markings, but still…  
"That's…"  
"Our father," his brother said. "Like I said, you're more like him than you think. Your power and strength has surpassed him now."  
The voice was calm and even, no jealously or anger in it.  
"Mother lived here?"  
"For a while."  
"You… knew her?"  
Sesshoumaru almost shrugged, his face still dispassionate.  
Inuyasha turned back to the picture. "And I was born here."  
"Yes."  
Inuyasha's mind reeled. He had been born in his father's palace, but he had grown up in the village.  
"Why?" he whispered. "Why did we have to leave?"  
"It was safer for you and father's mate."  
Inuyasha stared at him. "Safer?"  
Sesshoumaru's eyes were impossible to read. "You were vulnerable." He looked at the picture. "It was better this way."  
And with that he turned, leaving Inuyasha in the room. The hanyou gazed at the image of his parents and something very old and long forgotten rose. That strange feeling of someone's presence; without a face, a voice or a touch.  
Out of curiosity he pulled off the covers of the other pictures. One was only his father, the human form in the foreground, the dog demon the back. The next was… he stopped again. His father with a woman he didn't know. She was clearly a youkai and on her forehead was the crescent Sesshoumaru had as well. She was beautiful, he decided.  
Inuyasha stepped back and sat down in  the middle of the hall, just watching the pictures, his mind far away.  
Why had his father decided that it was safer for him to grow up among humans? Why had he put his other mate through so much pain? He had obviously loved her, but why push her away after the birth of his second child? Why hadn't he come back when Inuyasha had been older? Why had he left him to fend for himself?  
Then again, he had given him Tetsuseiga. He had buried the secret of his grave within his hanyou son.  
But why? It was the only question he had.  
After a while he rose and just left, deep in thought.

He found his brother outside. Their eyes met and Inuyasha pushed his thoughts aside.  
"Tell me about him," he said softly.  
Sesshoumaru just inclined his head and turned, the invitation clear. Inuyasha followed him to a private place where no one would disturb them.

* * *

The voices were raised and loud, one definitely female, the other, while not exactly as raised as the first voice but still angry, male. Inuyasha sighed to himself, shaking his head, and walked into the large hall, followed by Miroku. Kagome and Shippo were already there, both looking annoyed.  
"How long?" Miroku asked, not even trying to look worried.  
"Oh, it started about five minutes ago and is currently gaining in speed and volume," Kagome answered, arms crossed in front of her chest.  
"They're definitely getting better at it," Shippo added. "Almost as good as Kagome and Inuyasha were… just without the 'sit'." He flashed the hanyou a smile, which Inuyasha answered with a threatening scowl.  
"I don't know what you want from me, slayer!" Sesshoumaru snarled and turned away from one very pissed off Sango.  
"How about some respect, you uptight youkai!"  
"You earn respect," the demon growled.  
"And you don't have mine!" Sango shot back. "You just think you're oh so mighty and powerful…"  
"Be careful, slayer!"  
"Of what? You? Don't make me laugh!"  
Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to glow a little. Not red, but one their way there.  
"You live a dangerous life, woman. Don't make me end it prematurely!"  
"You and what army?"  
Miroku sighed deeply and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "They really do need this, right? Is there a deeper meaning?"  
Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah."  
His lover looked at him, eyebrows rising. "Oh?"  
Sesshoumaru's snarl returned their attention to the two fighters. They only heard Sango's reply as she walked away.  
"Sure, Fluffy."  
He whirled around, eyes flaring. "Don't call me that, bitch!"  
Inuyasha winced and Miroku made a step backwards.  
"Oh-oh," Shippo muttered.  
And then Sesshoumaru attacked. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw the red eyes, the claws flashing, and before he could react, Sango was tackled by the other man. They rolled over the floor and Sesshoumaru came out on top of the much smaller woman, fingers curled around her wrists, pinning them down. He growled low in his throat, teeth bared.  
It was completely unlike his usual style of fighting, which involved little to no bodily contact, his claws or a sword, and next to no growling.  
The others had frozen, Kagome's mouth open in shock, Miroku about to intervene, but Inuyasha held him back.  
"Leave them," he murmured.  
"But…"  
"Trust me."  
His lover backed down a little, but just a little.  
Sango looked up at her attacker, a sweet smile on her lips. "You got me," she murmured, her voice laced with everything but anger. It was smooth, like honey, almost… seductive.  
Sesshoumaru stared down at her, the color of his eyes amber now, his features more relaxed, and suddenly he leaned down, taking her lips in a kiss.  
Hard, bruising and possessive.  
The others just gaped. All except Inuyasha. A smile played around his lips.  
Sesshoumaru released his captive's wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck, his silvery white hair acting like a curtain as their kiss continued unabated. They seemed to melt together, becoming one, ignoring their audience.  
"Come on," Inuyasha said softly. "Let's go."  
"They…" Kagome stuttered as he ushered her out into the corridor.  
The hanyou nodded.  
"Wow," Shippo commented.  
"You knew!" his lover accused.  
Inuyasha just shrugged.  
"How long?" Kagome demanded. "And why didn't you tell us? We had a right to know!"  
"Privacy," was his only reply.  
Kagome huffed and followed him as he walked down the corridor. "Privacy my butt. Now tell me everything…"  
Shippo and Miroku just followed, lost in their own thoughts while listening to their friends.

* * *

Sango had taken Kirara and flown to the village where Aiko lived. The healer had left them a while ago, her task completed, as she had proclaimed. Finding the village was as always easy, but somehow Sango wondered if she could still find it if the people didn't want to be found.  
Kirara touched down and she laid a hand on the mighty cat, stroking her fur. No one paid her much notice. Apparently these villagers were used to a lot. Walking up to the hut that belonged to the healer, Sango was already expected by the old woman. Without a word, Aiko entered the hut and Sango followed.

Half an hour later she left again, carrying a small pouch with dried leaves. As she sat on Kirara's back, going home – home? – she wondered what she was doing. Getting these herbs implied…  
Sango bit her lower lip.  
It implied she planned to repeat what had happened between her and Sesshoumaru last night. It meant she wanted to be in his bed again.  
Part of her body tingled at the idea, told her that yes, she really did want to feel that muscular though slender body move against her, wanted his hands on her, his lips, feel the canines and claws. A curl of warmth blossomed.  
So she had to take care that nothing unforeseen happened.  
Her hand curled around the pouch and she closed her eyes.  
Nothing at all.  
   
* * *

In a way it was strange that they still stayed at the palace, Miroku thought as he walked among the silent stones. It was early in the morning and he had woken to the absence of his lover, who was probably up and about somewhere. Last night's lovemaking had plunged Miroku into a deep sleep, sated, satisfied and very lazy. They both felt safe here, safe enough to give themselves up completely in bed, to enjoy and give pleasure, to forget the world and only feel the pleasure of the touch.  
Now he planned to find a nice spot and do some meditations.  
Instead he found someone else.  
Sango, clad in her usual outfit, sat on the stairs leading to the garden, a faraway expression in her face. She had gone through the greatest changes, he mused as he watched her. Her relationship with Sesshoumaru had come as quite a shock to everyone who hadn't known about it, but somehow Miroku was glad she had someone to turn to. He just wondered whether it was something deeper or just… a fling. He couldn't see Sesshoumaru in a relationship, least of all with a human, and while he had argued the point with Inuyasha, his lover had simply told him to wait and see. Apparently there was a lot going on beneath the surface that only a fine nose picked up.  
Miroku had decided to stand back and watch, but he was ready to intervene should Sango show signs of hurting. He loved her too much to let some youkai harm her.  
"Sango?“  
Miroku sank down on the stairs at the demon slayer's side, worried about her crouched demeanor. He remembered other times Sango had retreated to this more secluded area of the garden, and every time there had been something weighing heavily on her.  
Was it Sesshoumaru now or was it just the weariness she felt after it was all over, the same he had experienced himself? All that time they had followed a certain path, had had an aim in life, but Naraku was finally defeated. Too many had died, among them her whole family and the village she had grown up in. And her brother, who had sacrificed himself to give her the shard. Sango carried a weight she rarely shared with anyone.  
“What’s wrong?” he wanted to know, voice soft and gentle.  
“Nothing.”  
Uh-hu, right.  
“If you say so. Then I will just sit here, if you don’t mind, and watch the Koi in the pond. It’s such a relaxing way to spend the time, don’t you think?”  
“Uhm-hm.”  
The silence between them stretched and finally Sango raised her eyes from the fish, gazing at the tree branches above them.  
“I slept with him.”  
O-kay…  
“Sesshoumaru?” Miroku asked quietly.  
“Yes. Who else?”  
Of course, who else? Their little foreplay in the hall had been leading to nothing else.  
“And?”  
“More than once.”  
"Uh, well, probably."  
“I’m a woman.”  
“I noticed."  
“He’s a man.”  
“I figured. That’s a problem why exactly?” Miroku wanted to know.  
“Miroku! What have your attempts been leading to the last years?”  
Attempts… oh. Oh! His eyes widened as realization hit him.  
“Are you… ?”  
There was a long moment of silence.  
“I don’t know.” Sango whispered. “What if I am?”  
Huge frightened, brown eyes looked at him, and Miroku had to fight down the urge to either hug her or grope her – his usual coping strategy when it had come to emotions in the past. Sango wouldn’t be very fond of either right now.  
“Why would that be a problem? Children are wonderful. Or … don’t you want children?”  
“That’s not it, Miroku. He’s youkai.”  
“We all knew that.”  
“I’m human. A child would be like Inuyasha.”  
“A hanyou, yes. Do you have a problem with that, Sango? I can’t see you treat a hanyou child of yours anything but loving.”  
“Yes. Me, Miroku. But what about him? You’ve seen how he treated Inuyasha… would you want a child of yours grow up with a father like that? And who tells me that this is a relationship, that it’s nothing more than just… That it won’t be over in a year, a month, or a even a week? Just because I lo… “  
Sango stopped abruptly, realization and shock about what she had just involuntarily revealed widening her eyes. Miroku stared at her, feeling a little dumbstruck himself.  
“You… love Sesshoumaru?”  
She nodded helplessly.  
“I don’t even know when it happened; maybe it was back  when he was almost killed by Inuyasha. He looked so… vulnerable, frail, and he… was so afraid. Just like anybody else, he fears death.”  
“Does he know?” Miroku asked after some time.  
“No, I didn’t tell him.”  
“Maybe you should. Maybe he returns your feelings.”  
“Miroku, in what world are you living? The great youkai lord Sesshoumaru, son of the great dog demon, loving a human woman? Ha!”  
“He loves Rin,” Miroku remarked.  
“That’s different.”  
“How? She’s human, and he even adopted her as his daughter. I’ve never seen him act around anybody like he acts around you, Sango.”  
She shook her head. “He’s proud, Miroku.”  
“So are you.”  
She sighed deeply and finally rose, her face a display of her fighting emotions. Miroku watched her leave, face unreadable.

*

Inuyasha almost jumped back when Sango rushed past him, a stony expression on her face.  
“Sango?”  
“Leave her, koishii,” Miroku said, stepping to his side. “She has a lot on her mind.”  
“Oh? Is it something I said?  
“No, rather what you are.”  
“Huh?”  
”Hanyou.”  
Inuyasha frowned. “I never thought she had a problem with that…”  
“Yes and no, Inuyasha. Sometimes things are more difficult than one would think when looking at them.”  
“You do enjoy this, right?”  
“Enjoy what?”  
“Monk speech.”  
Miroku smiled. “Of course.”  
With that he walked away. Inuyasha harrumphed and followed, intent on finding out what was going on.

* * *

Sango had holed up in her room, sitting on the futon, staring out the window. She had slept with Sesshoumaru, she wanted to again – not just once – and part of her liked the idea of something permanent. That part had fallen in love with the man. Arrogant as he came across, detached and dispassionate as he tried to be, he was still a being with emotions and able to feel. Sleeping with him had been good, very good, her body told her, tingling slightly at the thought.  
But what did he feel when it came to her, not the sex? Did he want more?  
Of course not, she snorted to herself. You're human. He doesn't like humans. And any form of further relationship might result in what he called 'dirty blood', a child. He had looked down on his brother because of his perceived weakness, the human blood flowing in Inuyasha's veins. They had met other hanyou in the past, all hated and cast out from human society, laughed upon by youkai. As Inuyasha had once said, hanyou belonged nowhere and they had to be strong to survive.  
Could she even think of giving birth to a child into this world? With Sesshoumaru as a father? And what if she conceived? Would he even have her around? Inuyasha had grown up alone. Jinenji, too, though Sango didn't know whether his father had died or simply left. Probably the latter. Youkai rarely stayed long with such short-lived creatures as humans. And Shiori…? Well, her father had been killed by his own father, and from the sound of it, he had planned to stay with his wife and daughter, protect their village.  
Sango sighed and Kirara mewed softly, looking at her from big, orange eyes. The slayer smiled sadly and scratched the cat's ears.  
"What to do, Kirara?" she murmured.  
Kirara had no answers.  
For now, she would continue her life as it was. She had the herbs that prevented conception and as long as it lasted, she would enjoy Sesshoumaru's interest in her.

* * *

He had been busy throughout the day, taking care of little things that had accumulated into big ones over time. Usually Jaken had disposed of these mostly unimportant and bothersome interruptions for his day, but his servant was dead. Sesshoumaru wasn't inclined to find a new youkai servant, one he could trust not to stab his back, to take care of matters diligently and with the greatest discretion. Jaken had been special, like so many things had been. Jaken had raised Rin, he had managed the servants, the palace household, and he had always been there for advice.  
Now…  
Rin was growing up among the human and youkai servants, showing no adverse signs at all. She missed Jaken as much as Sesshoumaru, but like her adopted father, she didn't complain, nor did she openly mourn for him any more. She had cried herself to sleep the first time, she had insisted on a little gravemarker in the garden, but after the 'burial', life had continued.  
Naraku was dead. Many powerful youkai had perished. Sesshoumaru had a lot less trouble than before, but he also had something else now. A family. Not just Rin, but also a brother. Then there was the slayer, someone he felt inexplicably drawn to, had bonded with, and who he couldn't get out of his system. He desired her, he wanted her, he respected her and he…  
Sesshoumaru pushed that thought aside. No, not that. He couldn't…. he wasn't… Granted, she was unique, but she was still just a human woman.  
Just that.  
Sesshoumaru shut the doors to his chambers, looking around for the slayer. His nose told him that she was indeed here.  
“Sesshoumaru…“  
It wasn’t very loud, but there was no need for that. He would recognize her voice everywhere, would always hear her call for him… now where had that come from?  
“Sesshou.”  
There she was, standing in the door to his bedchamber, a thin silk robe flowing around her figure, leaving just enough to imagination to make a man’s blood boil.  
Before his conscious mind even realized it, he was at her side, had his arms around her slim waist, claiming her sweet lips. Part of him complained about her abbreviated use of his name, but another part just decided to hell with it.

She moved under him, fingers carding through his hair – sometimes he thought she was slightly obsessed with it - making little noises in the back of her throat which he swallowed eagerly, hands roaming over her body, her soft skin. She was aroused, he could smell it, and it intoxicated him even further. Sliding a hand between her legs, wary of his claws, he ascertained that she indeed was ready for him. Settling between them he kissed her again, enjoying everything she had to offer and ready to give in return – when she suddenly stiffened.  
“No… “ Sango gasped.  
Sesshoumaru pulled back, stunned at her sudden change of mind.  
“No?” he echoed. “What’s wrong with you, woman? First you leave no doubt that you want me, now this?”  
“Sesshoumaru…“  
“Fickle woman.” Sesshoumaru rolled onto his back, biting back a groan when his hardness brushed over her thigh. “Get out.”  
“No. Sesshou, if you’d listen for once in your life … “  
Golden eyes just looked at her.  
“I do want you, Fluffy. But there’s much more to it than this. Please,” her voice held a purring hum, “let me show you, my lord?”  
She took his wrists, slowly placing them over his head, and then her lips met his again, but not like before, not demanding or hungry, more featherlike and teasing, making his lips prickle even after she was already gone.  
“Am I?” the youkai asked quietly.  
“What?”  
“Your lord.”  
“In your dreams, youkai.”  
He almost grinned – he hadn’t expected otherwise. And somehow he didn’t want it otherwise, too …  
“Leave them there, will you?” Sango whispered, and the sound alone made him shiver. What was his little firecracker up to?  
Teasing lips met his again, before they roamed off, teeth slowly scraping over his neck and earlobes, and he shuddered involuntarily at the unknown sensation. None of his previous encounters had ever dared to touch him like she had, and certainly none had ever teased him like this. Her lips wandered from his neck down until meeting a nipple, and this time he jerked into her touch, barely able to suppress a moan. His fingers flexed and Sesshoumaru had to fight the urge to just grab her, take her, make her his. It had been easy in the past, why was it so difficult now? Why did he care at all…?  
Closing his eyes he felt  coherent thoughts finally flee him when those hot lips slowly moved further down his body, fingers caressing the inside of his thighs, coaxing them to spread. He opened up for Sango, for his little firecracker, only to twitch and moan when she nibbled at his straining hardness, fingers caressing where no one had ever touched him before. Drawing in a shuddering breath was all he could do before he had to let it out explosively again at the sensation of a tongue curling around his hardness, teasing the sensitive tip, while other parts were massaged and squeezed carefully, but thoroughly. Out of his own volition his thighs spread further, and when he felt that wet heat engulf him he gasped, his hips bucked into her mouth and he heard himself making a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob. He felt the heat coil into his lower regions and all he could do was moan.  
“Sango…“  
Her name, of all things to utter it had to be her name?  
But then that sweet torture was gone – to be replaced by something else, something equally hot, but even better. Eyes flying open he watched his little firecracker look down on him as she straddled his hips, lowering herself onto him, taking him into her body minutely. Her fingers still roamed over his body, caressing his nipples, and then she threw her head back, long raven-black hair cascading over her bare shoulders as she moved, moaning. It was the most erotic sight Sesshoumaru had ever seen. It made something inside of him clench almost painfully.  
Reaching down carefully he let his fingers ghost over her muscular thighs before one finger carefully slipped between them, seeing her eyes widen and hearing a soft gasp, as she shuddered herself, arching her back. Sesshoumaru grabbed her slender waist, pulling her down onto him as he gave his own passion free rein, swallowing her soft whimpers with his kisses as he thrust upward into her heat. Fingers dug painfully into his shoulders as she sobbed with her approaching climax and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and moaning her name, stumbling over the edge only a split second later.

* * *

"Where did you learn that?"  
Sango turned in the warm arms and smiled lazily at her youkai lover. "Miroku."  
The eyebrows dipped into a frown and she couldn't hide a smirk. There was suddenly a tight expression around those canine eyes.  
"I asked him," she continued, "and he was willing to help me out, even though Inuyasha wasn't there for a test trial and some visual images."  
Now there was a tell-tale rumble in his chest and she chuckled, pushing herself up to look at him. Sesshoumaru, in all his naked and slightly mussed up glory, seemed actually bordering to jealousy.  
"I didn't sleep with him, Sesshou," she murmured and kissed his lips. "But as a man, he knows best."  
Clawed fingers carded into her hair as she was kissed, and finally released.  
"I see."  
His hands ran over her back and she snuggled against him, one arm thrown over his chest. His fingers traced the old scar on her back.  
"Sango…"  
"Hm?"  
"Tell me about this," he requested, still mapping the scar.  
She fell silent, an old pain rising inside her. It had been so long ago, but it was fresh in her mind; even more so since her brother was now forever dead.  
"Sango?"  
His soft voice roused her out of the oncoming depression. "It's… old."  
"But not old enough to be forgotten."  
"No."  
"Who marked you this badly?"  
She bit her lower lip and sat up, turning away from him. Her back was now fully visible to his eyes and his hand rested on the jagged scar.  
"Kohaku."  
"Your brother." It wasn't a question.  
She nodded, feeling tears rise. She angrily forced them down, wiping at her eyes. She wouldn't cry in front of this man.  
"Tell me." The warm hand described a calming pattern on her back.  
And she told him. Of the village, the attack, the betrayal. Of Kohaku's rampage, of the death of everyone. Of her survival, the Shikon shard, how she met Inuyasha and the others. A few tears leaked out of her eyes.  
Kohaku was dead.  
He had died a long time ago, but there had always been the reminder of his existence in the form of the undead body that had walked the earth. A body that had been filled with his memories and his emotions.  
He had sacrificed himself, his last fully conscious decision, completing the Shikon no Tama. Now she carried part of it in her. In her soul, she thought desperately. Didn't that mean that her brother was part of her soul again?  
Strong arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her against her partner's chest. Sesshoumaru said nothing, just held her close, and she was thankful for it. Finally, Sango turned to him and brushed her lips over his in a silent thank you.  
Sesshoumaru just continued holding her as he sank onto the futon.  
"Sleep," he said softly.

* * *

It had to be his brother's pheromones, Inuyasha mused as he lazily ran clawed fingers over the hot, slick skin of his exhausted lover. Miroku's breathing had evened out, but he was completely limp, moaning softly as those exploring fingers stroked over him.  
They had barely made it to their room before Inuyasha had been all over the dark-haired human, demanding and getting entrance to his mouth, kissing him possessively, taking and needing what he got. Their lovemaking had been almost frantic and Inuyasha had felt it like a fever, sweeping over him and making his blood boil. Miroku's soft, encouraging noises had been his undoing.  
The night had been spent loving his mate. Miroku was a picture of satisfaction and bliss, bearing several faint marks of Inuyasha's passion. Now he turned and snuggled closer to the hanyou, who readily drew him as close as possible. One of the monk's legs slipped between Inuyasha's and he bit his lower lip.  
Damn, if that wasn't intentional!  
Sparkling, violet eyes from under heavy lids met his golden ones. The leg moved lightly, the knee coming in contact with a very sensitive spot.  
"Bastard," Inuyasha whispered without malice.  
His hand slid down the smooth back to the shapely behind and Miroku winced. He would be rather sore for today. Inuyasha ran a teasing finger over the still slick butt and Miroku writhed a little.  
"Bastard," he breathed, eyes alight.  
Inuyasha kissed him, slowly inserting his tongue, inviting Miroku's back into his mouth, and the two men kissed leisurely.  
"Don't want to get up," the monk murmured against the nips and licks of his lover.  
"Who says you have to?" Inuyasha nibbled a path down the smooth throat and neck, coming across his quite obvious mark from last night.  
"Wouldn't it be a but suspicious if we stayed here all day?"  
"No."  
Another nibble and Miroku closed his eyes.  
"Do you intend this to go somewhere?" was the breathy question.  
"Oh yeah…"  
The human squirmed, then cried out softly as nimble fingers found his awakening arousal.  
"If we finish this…" he gasped, "I won't be able to leave the room for a week…"  
"Good," Inuyasha murmured around a mouthful of nipple.  
"Inuyasha…!"  
It was a choked off moan as the hanyou continued his ministrations, tenderly arousing his lover.  
Not leaving the room, this bed, for a long time to come was actually a good idea, Inuyasha mused as he approached his goal. A very good idea.  
And then his lips closed over his mate's arousal.

* * *

With the absence of travelling and fighting either youkai or Naraku's minions, Shippo was suddenly caught at a loss. His life had been warm and peaceful and without complications until the dday is parents had been killed. After that, revenge had driven him to seek out the murderers, and he had run into Inuyasha and Kagome. His decision to stay with the two unlikely travellers had been sheer desperation, the need to have someone around him. A surrogate family. Inuyasha wasn't his father, Kagome wasn't his mother; he knew that. They were more like older siblings he had never had. They protected him, cared for him… they represented stability in the life of the young kitsune.  
After his revenge on his parents' killers, he had been left in a free fall. There had been nothing else driving him on but the thought that one day he would see the ones who had taken his family from him dead at his feet.  
Suddenly his wish had been granted.  
And then?  
Shippo smiled as he remembered the travels. He had learned so much, had met so many people, good and bad, and he had grown. Faster than a kitsune cub normally did, but he had to. Miroku had joined them, then Sango with Kirara, and they had fought against Narku. New allies had been made, enemies battled and destroyed, and he had had a purpose. He might not be a strong warrior like the others, but he had his mind and he had his illusions. His powers had developed the more he used them, his illusions were active a lot longer than before, he had grow bolder in his actions.  
Now Naraku was as dead as his family's murderers, and he found himself afloat again.  
Miroku was rid of the curse and he was mated wot Inuyasha. Inuyasha himself had made peace with his brother and Sesshoumaru in turn had found a mate in Sango. Kagome was pining after Kouga, though she would never confess it, and Shippo… well, he had no idea what to do.  
Where there other kitsune? He had only known his parents. Fox spirits usually lived in mated pairs, sometimes running into others, but that was truly rare. He hadn't met a single youkai like himself in all the time they had travelled.  
Was he the last? Like Kouga?  
Shippo bit his lover lip, fingers playing with his fox tail. It had lengthened from the bushy, slightly stubby fluff ball to a more fox-like tail, but it was a longshot from his father's beautiful tail. He was stil small, still a child, but the first growth spurts had already occurred.  
"Shippo?"  
He looked up as he heard his name and found himself the center of Rin's attention.  
Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter had her hands clasped behind her back, large, brown eyes watching him with an open smile that was also visible on her lips.  
"Hi, Rin."  
The two children had spent a lot of time together, even before the final battle. It had been almost natural to play with Rin. She was a very open spirit, someone who made friends easily, who didn't care what a person looked like. She had accepted Shippo despite the very visible fact that he was a youkai. Other children had balked, had called him a monster. Rin was different and Shippo suspected it had less to do with Sesshoumaru being a youkai himself than the girl herself. She felt like Kagome in many ways.  
"Aun wants to play. You want to come along?"  
He smiled. "Sure!"  
Aun wanting to play usually meant they would go somewhere, the two-headed beast would sun-bathe, take a roll in the mud or a lake, and the children could explore and have fun. Aun knew safe places where no evil youkai roamed, and even if there was trouble, he was a good guardian.  
Rin took his hand and they hurried over to the stables.  
There was no new purpose in his life, Shippo mused, except to be a child, to enjoy himself. He could do that. He had great help and an even greater friend in Rin. She had stayed her true self throughout the hardships, the fighting and battles, and Shippo took his cues from her. She would teach him to be his own age, to enjoy life.

* * *

Sango hissed in sudden pain when she came back to earth from jumping out of her attacker’s reach and swore inwardly. She had managed the entire battle against Naraku without pulling a muscle and now, in a training session, she seemed to have strained her shoulder.  
Her attacker stopped at the sound, looking at her questioningly.  
“Are you all right?” Sesshoumaru asked quietly.  
“Mostly… ouch. Sheeesh, looks like I made a wrong move.”  
“Then we better end this now.”  
“That’s not necessary, I can continue.”  
“Where’s the fun in that?”  
“Oh right, I forgot – you prefer your opponents to be at their best,” she growled.  
“Precisely.” Sesshoumaru just turned around, leaving Sango to herself.  
“Snotty youkai,” she murmured, walking back into her room to get out of her armour.

* * *

A slight knock at the door made Sango frown – she didn’t think any of her friends would knock that shyly. And definitely not Sesshoumaru …  
“Come in.”  
A slender young woman in a simple kimono opened the door, bowing deeply. A human woman. One of the servants?  
“Lady Sango, Sesshoumaru-sama has ordered to prepare a bath for you. Would you like to take it now?”  
The slight throbbing in her shoulder made her sigh – oh yes, a hot bath would be just right.  
“I’d love to. What’s your name?”  
“Nanami, lady.”  
“I’m not a lady. Call me Sango.”  
“I would not dare to do that, lady Sango. Please, this way.”  
Sango followed Nanami to the bathing chamber, where the hot water in the tub was already steaming, a wonderful fresh aroma reaching her nose.  Sango sighed when she finally slipped into the hot water, feeling the knots and strains in her muscles almost melting away.  
“Nanami, may I ask you something?”  
“Of course, lady.”  
“Are you a servant here?”  
“Yes, lady.”  
“For how long?”  
“I was born in these walls, lady. My parents live here, and my grandparents did. We all served lord Sesshoumaru.”  
“That sounds a lot like slavery.”  
“Oh, not at all, lady. We could go whenever we wanted to. But where could we go? I do not know much outside of these walls, and what I’ve seen I don’t like much. It’s safe in here.”  
“Nanami, what sort of… master is Sesshoumaru?”  
“He pretty much ignores us, but that is all right. As long as we do our work and don’t let ourselves be seen, nothing happens. He’s a… he doesn’t throw temper tantrums or beats his servants, if that is what you mean, lady.” Sango could hear a smile in Nanami’s voice. “And since he brought that little sunshine along…“  
“Rin?”  
“Yes, Rin. She’s such a spirited child, always happy, always singing and dancing, friendly to everybody. And yet so brave. Did you know she went out and looked for Sesshoumaru-sama all of her own with Aun?”  
Now she sounded even proud.  
“Are there more servants in this household, Nanami?”  
“Oh yes, my entire family, some youkai families, some other human families.”  
“And you all like working for a youkai like Sesshoumaru?”  
There was a second of silence, and Sango was about to turn and look at the young woman when she replied.  
“Yes, lady. We do. We all do.”  
Sango was astounded. Obviously Sesshoumaru had managed to build himself a very loyal group of servants, both human and youkai, and she had no idea how he had managed that. Hells, she hadn’t even thought it would have been possible. On the other hand – even that little toad Jaken had followed him, out of his own will, devoted to the end.  
“You manage again to surprise me, youkai,” she murmured, letting herself sink deeper into the pleasantly hot water.

Nanami’s hands were gliding over her back, massaging every kink the hot water might have left, and Sango sighed in delight. The young woman had chattered about her life in this castle, about her family and the young man she had set her eyes on, and Sango had let her, feeling somehow glad to listen to this ‘normal’ kind of conversation. Nanami had produced a little jug with herbal oil – the thing that had smelled so fresh – and explained it would make her skin even softer and help her muscles to relax; and oh, had she been right. She had stopped her chatter when Sango’s eyelids had begun to sink slowly as the promised relaxation had set in, and all Sango had heard until then had been the slight rustle of her kimono.  
The  hands were sliding over the oil smoothed skin of her back, and damn, it felt good. Almost like a lover’s hands, sure long strokes, almost a little too teasing every now and then… she felt herself slowly respond to the touches, more than only relaxing, and involuntarily she purred a little.  
“You have a wonderful touch,” she murmured.  
“Thank you,” a baritone voice replied, and her eyes flew open in shock.  
“Sesshoumaru?!”  
“Yes?”  
Sesshoumaru touched an especially sensitive spot, using his claws to tease now, too, and Sango just sighed, closing her eyes again. What did she care if it felt that wonderful? No, she did care… Sesshoumaru was touching her in a way that made her shiver, a way she had only dared to dream of until now. Sure, they had been together and it had been good, but somehow he had lacked… finesse? Tenderness?  
What did you expect, Sango? He’s a youkai, she thought while stretching out under his hands. On the other hand, so was Inuyasha, well, almost. And Miroku didn’t look as if he was missing something, on the contrary.  
Sango sighed again, as she felt his fingers change the quality of his touch, becoming more teasing, more exploring, using his claws to scratch over her skin carefully. Her breath had already become harder – and then she yelped when he tickled the back of her thighs, working himself down her legs, and up again. A hand gently brushed away her hair, exposing her neck. Lips brushed over her earlobe, sharp teeth nipped at her neck, and she moaned silently.  
Gods, Sesshoumaru… she really loved that tall, handsome, arrogant, snotty son of a bitch… his hot breath ghosted over her skin, making her twitch, arch slightly… was his body temperature higher than hers anyway? How high was a youkai’s body temperature? …and she felt his breath hitch slightly. He was reacting to her, too.  
Finally she turned around and was granted an unobtrusive view of his naked chest and arms. Defined, muscular but not too much. She simply loved letting her hands roam over that smooth skin of his, tease his nipples and listen to his soft gasps, follow the red stripes on his arm and sides, down the hips and strong thighs, and between them. The last time they had been together she had followed Miroku’s advice and gods, his slightly suppressed screams and moans when she had taken him into her mouth, had sucked in his length had been a reward she hadn’t expected.  
Heat was gathering in her belly and between her legs, pulsating slowly at the memory as well as in response to his touch. Sesshoumaru’s claws were gently running over her stomach and sides, more tickling than anything else, his hands and fingertips ghosting over her slick skin. She moaned and arched into his touch when his palms closed over her breasts, closing her eyes at the unexpected sensation of being caressed with tenderness.  
Not that Sesshoumaru was rough with her, not at all, and he had looked after her needs, but not, well, not her wants.  
Maybe he hadn’t known how?  
 Sango opened her eyes, looking up into his face, his golden eyes, that were some shades darker now with his own desire for her, his breath had become harder, too. He was holding back for her, she realized, because usually this was the time he would have settled between her legs and pushed into her. Sesshoumaru made a noise deep in his throat and then he bent down, meeting her lips, but not demanding, not insisting, just brushing gently over hers, making her tingle all over.

* * *

//Large brown eyes looked at him, sparkling with laughter, shooting fire when angry, golden flecks dancing in them with mischief. Blood was running down her broken and battered form, the dark eyes now wide with confusion, and then realization. A scream of denial and pain as she was used against her will and slashed afterwards. Hands appearing in his vision, clawed fingers, dripping with blood – red and rich, human blood. Her blood. On his claws. She looked up at him from where he had left her on the ground, the brown eyes now lifeless and dead.  
Sango … ?  
No …  
"Sango!"//

Awareness came within a split second. Sesshoumaru was awake from one second to the next, hearing the echo of his gasp still lingering in the air, feeling his heart still hammer in his chest – and still seeing the broken body in front of his inner eye.  
"Sesshou? Are you okay?"  
A soft hand touched his cheek. Sango. She was still with him. Turning his head he looked into those beloved brown eyes, now dark with worry, His first impulse was to grab her, crush her against his chest and make sure she was okay, that he hadn’t hurt her, that he'd never hurt her… and then he cursed himself inwardly. He had allowed himself to fall asleep, for crying out loud, when she had been here, in his bed. With the amount of nightmares he had had lately he could have cut her throat open easily and not even realize it.  
"Sesshou?"  
He shoved her away and slipped out from under the covers, grabbing a simple robe and turned his back to her.  
"You should leave now," he said quietly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me." Dismissing her he stepped out onto the balcony.  
"You… you… who the hell do you think you are, youkai?!" Sango hissed. "Do you think I'm your submissive little plaything, to get out whenever the great youkai lord pleases to notice it, or feels horny? Forget it. You took me into your bed, you won't get of me that easily."  
"And why would you think that, slayer? You live in my home, after all."  
Sango had appeared behind him on the balcony, having slid into her robe as well.  
"Because I refuse to leave, you snotty youkai. We've been together several times now. I fell in love with you, and I…"  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction in surprise and shock. She… loved him?  
"You better don't," he replied coldly.  
He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, then the rustle of clothing – and the sound of the door when it was slammed shut from the outside. He closed his eyes, feeling all fight leaving him in a split second. Claws digging into the railing his body slumped. There had been no fight on her side, no words, no nothing. She had just – left.  
Sesshoumaru touched his eyes when he felt a sharp sting in them, and, pulling back his fingers, he noticed the little droplet of moisture.

* * *

Inuyasha stood on the balcony to enjoy the peace of the night, and to cool down a little from a rather… heated encounter. His body still tingled from their lovemaking, his mind filled with images of Miroku arching under him, pushing his hips toward him, eyes closed in bliss, head thrown back, throat exposed. After having Miroku dying in his arms, he needed the other man more than ever, needed to reassure himself that he was still there. And Miroku seemed to understand that need, was indeed there for him every time. Sometimes Inuyasha woke up from a rather dark dream and reached out with his senses, needing to hear, smell, feel his lover. He wasn’t denied, ever.  
A movement on his brother's balcony caught his attention and he watched Sesshoumaru step into the night, dressed only in a robe which looked as if he had just slid in, had not even bothered to close it completely. So, Inuyasha smiled, his brother had had a nice time, too. But then Sango appeared and Inuyasha's brows dipped. He couldn't hear her words but from her body language it weren't nice ones. The hanyou sighed silently – oh brother, if you just could admit it.  
A pair of warm arms embraced him from behind, lips running over his neck gently.  
"Are you peeking again, Inuyasha?" Miroku teased.  
"No."  
"Sure," came the laughing reply.  
"I'm not," the hanyou muttered, then pointed to the other balcony. "Look."  
Sango's figure had just frozen to something his brother seemed to have said, and Inuyasha expected a heated outburst – but the huntress just turned wordlessly and left.  
Oh no, brother…  
Inuyasha gaped in disbelief when he saw Sesshoumaru's head sink down between his shoulders, and lift one hand to his eye.  
"He's… " he stuttered.  
"A demon doesn’t cry," Miroku murmured, tightening his hold, "unless he possesses a hurting soul."  
Could it be? Could Sesshoumaru indeed …?  
"Why don't you go talk to him?" the monk suggested.  
"Me? Talk to him? Are you crazy?"  
A fine smile graced Miroku's lips. "You did it before, koishii."  
"That... that was different!" he argued, stunned that Miroku would know about this.  
"I doubt it." His lover smiled more and kissed him, the contact soft and loving. "Inuyasha? Just go?"  
And he went.

* * *

Inuyasha stepped into the semi-dark room where his nose had told him he would find Sesshoumaru. And indeed his brother was sitting cross-legged on the floor, a carafe Sake in front of him. He poured himself a drink and sipped slowly, and Inuyasha frowned. Golden canine eyes flashed in the dim light, glowing slightly like every predator's eyes would. Inuyasha knew his looked quite the same.  
“Come in, brother,” Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
Of course he had already known he wasn’t alone anymore. The hanyou sat down in front of his brother, looking at the youkai lord thoughtfully. He had seen sides of his brother during the past months he hadn’t thought would be there. He had seen the arrogant cold youkai who had always been on his heels because of his Tetsuseiga, he had seen the other man in battle – and he had seen a light starting to shine in his eyes when he looked at his adopted daughter. His adopted human daughter. And lately, yes, lately there had been something else in those cool features of the great Sesshoumaru, something else had made his eyes light up with emotions. Now they didn’t hold a light but a slight darkness, and Inuyasha though he had an idea why. Sango.  
“Here,” Sesshoumaru offered him a Sake bowl, “you are old enough to fight, then you are old enough to drink.”  
He took the bowl and sipped at its contents. The hot, clear liquid burned down Inuyasha’s throat and he had to cough at the unknown bite. Sesshoumaru almost smiled.  
“Not that old, though, huh?”  
Inuyasha decided to ignore that remark, He had come here for other reasons than to start something with his brother.  
“Why are you sitting here in the dark, Sesshoumaru?”  
His brother just sipped at his Sake.  
“I don’t think this is of your concern, little brother.”  
“Not so little anymore. And I think it is.”  Bravely gulping down another sip Inuyasha successfully fought the cough this time.  
“Maybe you’re right.”  
It wasn’t much more than a whisper, but it made Inuyasha’s eyebrows rise in surprise. Somehow he hadn’t really expected his brother, the mighty youkai, to spill his guts. But Sesshoumaru stayed silent.  
“You know,” Inuyasha said conversationally, “if I were in your shoes, I’d be celebrating, not brooding. We’ve beaten Naraku and now you’re the most powerful youkai there is.”  
“Yes, I should, shouldn’t I?” Sesshoumaru poured himself another drink. The youkai wasn’t drunk, though.  
“I have all the power I wanted, because I’m the only powerful youkai left; Naraku wiped them from the face of the earth. I can do whatever I wish, whenever I wish, and to whom I wish. I don’t have to fight anymore if I don’t want to, I have a wonderful palace… what’s the difference to before, anyway? I have everything I ever wished for… I don’t expect you to understand.”  
 “Humor me.”  
Sesshoumaru looked at him long and intense before he sighed quietly.  
“I don’t know what I did it for. Can you understand that, hanyou?”  
“You have gained something much more prevailing than power, oh great brother of mine.”  
“What do you know about what I’ve gained?”  
“I have eyes, Sesshoumaru. Didn't you ask yourself why you were able to handle Tetsuseiga?”  
“No.”  
“Liar.”  
Inuyasha put down the small bowl.  
“You love her, brother. And she loves you.”  
The impassive face was back. No emotion flickered over the closed-off features.  
“I am…“  
“I know what you are! So does Sango. And yet, the way she looks at you when you can’t see it, it’s a tell-tale sign. Believe me.”  
“And how would you know about that, little brother?”  
Inuyasha chuckled. “I know  that sort of look, brother. I look at my mate the same way.”  
Before Inuyasha could continue, they heard hurried feet in the corridor.  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, come…" Shippo sped into the room, almost slipping on the wooden floor in his hurry, landing right in front of the hanyou's feet.  
"Now, Shippo, chill. What's the hurry?"  
"You have to come, Inuyasha, right now, and stop her, please… she's packing… stop her, Inuyasha."  
"Who's packing?"  
"Sango! She said she'll leave come sunlight. Something about not staying where she's not wanted." Tears were showing in the little kitsune's eyes, and he tugged at Inuyasha's kimono.  
"Please, make her stay, Inuyasha. She's gonna go, leave us, and take Kirara with her… I don’t want her to go."  
Inuyasha looked at the youkai kid for a long moment before he sighed and shook his head.  
"I can't Shippo. It's not in my powers."  
"What?! Inuyasha, whatever you said… fix it!"  
Inuyasha glanced at his brother, noticed the hard eyes, the almost stony face.  
"I can't."  
"You just don't want to!" Shippo almost howled before he stormed out again. They heard him call for Miroku, and Inuyasha sighed again.  
"I doubt Miroku will be able to make her stay," he murmured.  
"Your mate can try his luck," Sesshoumaru replied coldly and lifted his bowl to his lips again. How much had had his brother to drink tonight anyway?  
"Why did you drive her away in the first place?"  
He received a sharp look – gotcha! – but refused to stand down, just stared back. And finally Sesshoumaru sighed.  
"I am youkai."  
"So?"  
"She's human."  
"We know that."  
"Inuyasha. Imagine you worst nightmare."  
Inuyasha stared at his brother in disbelief, noticing the change in his tone. The powerful youkai Sesshoumaru sounded afraid. Worst nightmare, huh? A picture of a beaten Miroku, a sliced open sleeve, soaked in blood, ashen face… heat burning through a frail human body in his arms, a raspy breath, a faltering heart … Inuyasha shuddered.  
"Imagine that, Inuyasha," his brothers voice cut through his thoughts. "And now  - picture it a tenfold, a hundredfold, over and over again, each night…"  
Inuyasha held out his bowl in a silent request and swallowed the Sake in one big gulp. A hundredfold? Every night? Nightmares…  
"It's a 'gift' from Naraku. I can't… get rid of them."  
Realization hit Inuyasha, and it was holding a sledge hammer.  
"You are afraid of hurting Sango! Because you love her, and that's why you're sending her away."  
Sesshoumaru didn’t say anything. But it was answer enough.  
Inuyasha's features grew determined. "I'm hanyou! I have the same problem as you, brother! Even more – I once did it. I hurt my mate… nearly killed him."  
The smell of Miroku's blood on his fingers, the rage… Golden glowing eyes looked at him from across the small table, holding a bit of surprise. Of course, Sesshoumaru wouldn’t  know.  
"The youkai inside me broke through… because of a curse. I attacked my mate, I aimed to kill him, and I would have succeeded. I injured him, he almost bled to death… while trying to keep me behind a barrier so the others wouldn't suffer my rage!"  
The hanyou bit back on the old memories, the painful memories… but the sight of Miroku's blood covered body came back unwanted.  
"You saw the scars on his left arms," he murmured. "It's what I gave him. My work… my claws… But he's still with me. Loves me. Lets those claws touch him again."  
Sesshoumaru met his eyes. "Your mate is still alive."  
"Yes."  
"More so, you two are bonded."  
"And so are you, you big, stupid baka!"  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction, then he suddenly stood. He swayed only briefly, then left the room. Inuyasha sighed deeply and shook his head.


	5. Reiniku - Body and Soul

V. Reiniku – Body and Soul

 

He stood on top of the fortified walls, staring down at the path where Sango's figure grew smaller and smaller. She was walking, Kirara at her side, dressed in her slayer outfit. The world outside was still dangerous since many of the lesser youkai saw their chance at getting some pieces of the cake now that the more powerful of their kind were gone. Sesshoumaru had yet to get involved in the quarrels, but soon he would. Still, that was farthest from his mind as his eyes remained fixed on the woman leaving them… him…  
"You can be stubborn."  
He glanced at his brother, whose face was a mask of disapproval.  
"What's so hard about telling her you love her? Need her…"  
Sesshoumaru's features closed off. He didn't need this woman! Why felt it like he was losing something vitally important to him then? Why did it hurt?  
"I know what Miroku means to me," Inuyasha went on, unbidden, driving his point home. "I'd fight for him, tell him what I feel, and believe me, it took me a while, too. I had to almost lose him to realize what's going on. You're making the same mistake, hn? Runs in the family."  
The youkai turned away, robes billowing, but a strong hand stopped him. Sesshoumaru glared at the hanyou.  
"Sango loves you, you thick-headed son of a bitch!" his brother snarled, sounding rather pissed off. "And you love her. Is it because she's human and you're afraid to feel for one of them? Well, get over it! You and she are bonded, okay? You share something and it's telling you that it's okay to feel like this!"  
Sesshoumaru tore himself free, eyes involuntarily going back to where Sango had now disappeared from sight. Something inside of him clenched at the empty feeling.  
"Go after her," Inuyasha repeated. "Now. Before I kick you ass over these walls and make you!"  
He gave the smaller man a surprised look. "Since when is my happiness so important to you?" he asked, clearly intrigued.  
"Since it also involves a good friend of mine. Go!"  
Sesshoumaru looked into the golden eyes that were set and filled with annoyance, then he took off. Sango hadn't gone too far, just beyond immediate sight of the palace, and he touched down before her, stopping the demon slayer in her tracks. For a moment he saw incredible pain and sadness in her eyes, but it was washed away by anger and fury.  
"What do you want, youkai?" she demanded.  
He looked at her, really looked at her, and recognized the weariness, the emotional upheaval, and the hurt. So very, very hurt.  
"What do you want?!" she repeated.  
"Why did you leave?"  
Her mouth opened and she stared at him, almost gaping. "Why? You want to know why? You don't know why?" She shook her head, long hair flying. "Then there's no reason telling you now!"  
She tried to walk past him, but Sesshoumaru blocked her way. "Why?" he repeated.  
Large brown eyes, swimming with hurt and pain, glared at him. "Get out of my way!"  
"No. Why?"  
"Because you're a bastard who gives nothing for anyone else's feelings! Because I thought you shared something with me, but I was so wrong! Because nothing can touch you, no one can! Because I lost too much already and can't deal with it anymore!"  
Sesshoumaru felt each word like a blow and her expression was so grieving, so determined and so… he had no word for it. It touched something deep inside him.  
"Don't go," he heard himself say.  
"What?" She stared at him, stunned.  
"Don't go."  
"Why? So you can continue treating me like a toy? So you have someone to warm your bed? You have enough servants who'll happily comply to your every wish, Sesshoumaru-sama! You don't need me!"  
Golden eyes tightened a little and he clenched one hand into a fist. He needed her. He needed this woman, not some mindless servant who spread her legs and that was that. He needed her sharp tongue, her quick wit, her loving touch…  
"You are… apart from Rin… the best thing that ever happened to me."

Sango's eyes widened at the words, hearing that confession from her lover's mouth. It wasn’t exactly the same as a love declaration but coming from Sesshoumaru – for her it was. Her anger, still raging through her, began to evaporate slowly.  
"Sesshou?" she asked hesitantly, seeing the shadow of a smile playing around his lips – and then she just flew into his arms, which closed around her immediately.  
"Bitch…"  
It was a soft whisper, laced with emotions she had never thought she would get from him. She laughed, more a sob than anything. His chin rested on her head and his arms tightened minutely.  
"I love you, too," she grinned, slapping his arm slightly.  
His lips met hers – and who cared about the rest of the world.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared at the ceiling, holding his woman in his arms. Curious, he had never really thought about her as 'his woman', but obviously she was. Sango, demon slayer, weak unworthy human woman, and his bonded mate. Closing his eyes for a second he smelled the coppery scent of her blood on his claws, and his eyes flew open again. With a silent sigh he disentangled himself from her sleeping form, and slid out from under the sheets. Looking down on her relaxed face, he carefully brushed a strand of hair off her forehead, before he turned and quietly left the room. It would be a long night – again.

* * *

Inuyasha had continued to explore the ancient halls of the old palace. Miroku had accompanied him this time, as curious as Inuyasha himself. The monk ran his hand over the exquisite carving he was currently inspecting.  
"This is… incredible," he murmured. "It's incredibly detailed. Very old. And powerful."  
Inuyasha looked at the twisting and twining dragons, forever locked together, holding what looked like a black ball. They appeared life-like enough.  
"There's more of that stuff all over the place," he said dismissively.  
"Your father was a collector."  
He huffed. "It's nothing but wood and stone."  
Miroku smiled tolerantly. "It's much more than that, Inuyasha. Each piece holds not only the work of its artist, its own history, but also the power installed in it."  
"Feh. It's decoration."  
"Only because it isn't a sword doesn't mean it's not dangerous, koishii."  
Inuyasha snorted again. Miroku grinned and gave him a little kiss, then continued to explore.  
The hanyou shook his head at his lover's interest in all that old stuff. He had been more interested in the pictures of his father, his mother… even his brother's family. Returning to one of the more bare rooms that held only a few chairs, an old table and a shelf, he rummaged through the contents of the shelf. There was a box that roused his interest. It was rather plain with a simple seal burned into it.  
Opening the black box he stared at its contents for a second, hesitantly reaching inside. It held two large papers, both closed with a seal he recognized as the name of his father. One of the papers was addressed to him, the other one to Sesshoumaru.  
Inuyasha broke the red wax seal and unfolded the yellowish paper with his name on it. Swallowing hard he began to read.

“My dear son Inuyasha,  
If you are holding this letter in your hands it means you have returned, and I am no longer. It also means my last mission was indeed my final one, and that you might have some questions your mother hasn’t answered so far. First of all – why I sent you both away from here. I will go on a mission tomorrow and I hardly believe I will come back. If I don’t this castle is no longer safe for you and your mother. I made some arrangements for that case, so you and your mother will be able to live an appropriate life. Dear son, it breaks my heart to see you both leave, after all you’re just a baby, and a child should have a father to look after it.”

Inuyasha let the paper sink for a moment when the signs became blurry for a second. It must have been the fight against Ryuukossei his father was talking about, the fight that had indeed killed him. He hadn't expected to come back …

“When I’m no longer here your brother will be the new lord. Sesshoumaru is so much like his mother, and I made a mistake with him – I never told him, how proud I am of him, how much I love him. I really hope I get the chance to correct that, my son; and I hope I will be able to tell you, too.  
Maybe you ask yourself why I chose a human mate after I lost Sesshoumaru’s mother. I didn’t. She chose me. You know your mother, as soft and gentle as she looks on the outside, on the inside she is like the finest sword – made of steel, sharp and protective. And oh, she knows what she wants and how to get it. That’s the kind of mate the men in our family need, son, and I hope you and your brother were able to find such mates. I hope you live here in peace with your brother, at least half of the castle belongs to you. I also bequeath a sword to each of you, made of each of my fangs. The Tetsuseiga  and the Tenseiga are siblings, born of the same flesh, as you and Sesshoumaru are brothers. One can’t work without the other, and I hope you will be able to teach your brother something, as he will be able to teach you.  
One thing, my son, keep in mind – even if I am no longer, I love you. I am sorry I will not be here to see what kind of men you and your brother have become. But I am sure I will be proud of you.”

"Inuyasha?"  
The soft voice startled him and he almost dropped the letter. Miroku had entered the room and now shot him a quizzical look.  
"What is it?" his lover asked.  
"I… found something. It's from my father."  
"Oh?"  
"A letter. He wrote me and Sesshoumaru a letter…"  
With that he handed over the roll of parchment. Miroku took it hesitantly. "Are you sure you want me to read this, Inuyasha? It's personal…"  
"Read," Inuyasha whispered.  
And Miroku did. Finally he let the letter sink down.  
"So… you're the lord of at least half this castle, hm?" he teased gently.  
Inuyasha snorted. "I'm not interested. Sesshoumaru is the lord material, I'm just the half-breed."  
Miroku wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and pulled him close. "No, you're your father's son. An heir to the great dog demon, the taiyoukai. The man I love."  
Inuyasha smiled slightly. "I don't want to rule. That is my brother's heritage. I just want you, at my side, forever."  
Miroku kissed him, coaxing his mouth open. "I'll be there," he murmured when they parted.  
Inuyasha held him, his mate, his chosen partner for his life. Yes, father, I found someone like you. Gentle and caring, so strong and hard like the finest steel, and a very dangerous opponent.  
"I love you," he murmured. "Very much."  
Miroku smiled and caressed him. "I love you," he replied. His eyes fell on the box with its remaining scroll. "You should show this to your brother, koishii. He has a right to read his father's words."  
Inuyasha nodded and reluctantly separated from the body of his lover. "Yes. Yes, he has."

* * *

Inuyasha found Sesshoumaru in the hall, where he studied some papers a servant had brought him – of course, he was a lord after all and his estate demanded his attention. Now that Naraku was dead there were not too many youkai left to endanger his position and the lesser ones were either returning to be the peaceful spirits of the woods and lakes, or they fought for dominance amongst each other for parcels of land. For now, there wasn't a direct threat, but soon he would have to interfere. Inuyasha didn't plan on sharing the power, but he would be there should his brother need his help.  
Sesshoumaru just glanced at him as he entered.  
“I found something,” Inuyasha said quietly, holding out the letter that held his brother’s name.  
“What is this?”  
“A letter. From our father.”  
Sesshoumaru stared at the paper for a whole second before he reached out, taking it as if it would bite him every second.  
“Where did you find this?”  
“It was hidden in a jewel box in father’s room. Did you never look at it?”  
“When father didn’t return I never entered his chambers again.”  
There was something in Sesshoumaru’s voice that made Inuyasha’s skin crawl. Could it be…?  
“Did you love him?”  
“How can you love someone who isn’t there?” was the dismissive reply.  
Sesshoumaru was still looking at the sealed parchment in his hands.  
Suddenly Inuyasha realized that he didn’t know anything about his brother, about the life he had lived here in the castle, being the first son of the great dog demon, his heir. He had only ever met him in battle and the few days they had spent here together, under a sign of truce and cooperation, hadn't really shed much light in the older man. He knew Sesshoumaru was able to feel emotions, he loved and hated, he experienced joy and pain, but what about his childhood, his family?  
He had never asked.  
He had never wanted to know.  
To him, Sesshoumaru had been brought up in splendor and with the best teachers, suffering from no harm, missing nothing. He had been the heir to his father's power.  
But assumptions could be so wrong. A lot about his brother had been proven wrong lately.  
“How about your mother? How was she?” Inuyasha now asked quietly.  
“She died when I was five.”  
Inuyasha frowned but Sesshoumaru’s voice had held a definite ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ tone, and he respected that. But there was one thing he realized he had never asked.  
“Sesshoumaru? How much older than me are you?”  
Golden eyes looked at him in genuine surprise, and then Inuyasha had to pick his jaw off the floor. Sesshoumaru laughed! It was a genuine, amused laugh and the amber eyes lit up briefly.  
“I am twelve years your senior, little brother.”  
Twelve…? Inuyasha stared at the other man, blinking in confusion. He had believed him to be much older…decades, actually.  
"Father died shortly after I turned fourteen. You were two years old, sent away with your human mother to a village our father deemed worthy of your presence." Sesshoumaru looked at the letter. "I was the new lord of the palace and all that belonged to it."  
Inuyasha still stared at his brother. With fourteen he had taken over from the taiyoukai…  
"Sesshoumaru…"  
The golden eyes stopped whatever he would have wanted to say. The face was a mask and nothing of the emotions raging behind it leaked through. Inuyasha just inclined his head, showing his brother he understood.  
"I'll leave you to read the letter alone," he only said and then left the room again.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Sango had nearly left and matters had settled. Not that Sesshoumaru and Sango didn't fight at every possible moment, but at least she wasn't threatening to pack again. Actually, it looked like she was enjoying herself once more.  
Inuyasha kept a careful eyes on both and something caught his attention, something small but profound. His brother might be the complete opposite to him, but he couldn't hide everything, even if he tried or wanted to. Sesshoumaru's emotions were always behind fortified walls and he probably hadn't lowered those walls for Sango all too often, but he was slipping. There were moments when those golden eyes flared with temper, when hands clenched into fists to keep himself in check, and in one rare moment Inuyasha believed he saw a flash of red.  
Not good. So not good!

* * *

Sango was down in the battle court, going through some motions when she discovered Inuyasha sitting cross-legged, arms in the folds of his sleeves, on the wall enclosing the court. She frowned a little at his serious expression and, after a few more moves, walked over to him.  
"Something wrong?" she asked bluntly.  
"Sango," Inuyasha queried after a while, "when was the last time you spent a night with my brother?"  
Sango felt herself blush and stared at the hanyou in disbelief. She had expected this kind of question coming from Miroku rather than Inuyasha.  
"I don’t think it's any of your business!" she snapped.  
Inuyasha's expression was serious. "Humor me."  
"Okay, if you have to know – last night. Satisfied?"  
He could probably smell it on her or whatever, so why did he ask?  
"Was he with you the entire night?"  
Sango looked flustered. "What has …?"  
"Was he?" the hanyou insisted.  
"I…" Sango frowned. "I don’t know. He was there when I fell asleep and he … he was awake before me."  
Indeed, Sesshoumaru had been walking in from his bathing chamber when she had stirred. It hadn't bothered her, knowing that the youkai didn’t sleep as much as a human after all.  
"Why do you ask all these questions?"  
Inuyasha sighed. "I was afraid to hear this. Sango, remember when he drove you away, his nightmare?" She nodded, feeling worry starting to blossom inside her. "It was one of the rare times he slept since the battle against Naraku."  
"What?!"  
"He can't sleep, Sango. Not without nightmares of losing control, of killing you. You know he can do it, he's strong enough."  
"Of course I know that, Inuyasha. But I'm not exactly a china doll either."  
Inuyasha smiled sadly. "Sango, listen to me. You remember when Naraku caught him?"  
"Yes…"  
"Naraku… touched him. His mind. He left something behind."  
"Gods…."  
"He can't sleep without dreaming, so he doesn’t allow himself to sleep at all. When did you see him eat? Never, right? I've overheard some of the servants – he's not eating, too, just having a jar of Sake when it's getting too much. Sango," golden canine eyes turned at her with a serious expression Inuyasha looked more like his older brother than he ever had, "I never thought I'd ever say that, but – I'm worried about Sesshoumaru. He's getting volatile, snappy. He's indeed losing control. We've got to do something before he's losing it for good."  
"I'll talk to him."  
He nodded. "Thank you."

 *

She didn't need to go far. Sesshoumaru was in the hallway outside his room and apparently just on his way somewhere.  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
He only glanced at her once, then turned to leave.  
"We need to talk!"  
"Not now."  
"Yes, now. Care to explain to me why you're lying right into my face?" Sango challenged.  
He stopped. "I do not lie."  
"Oh, you just forgot to tell me some things, right? Like you that don't eat, you don't sleep…?"  
The youkai turned to look at her, face closed off and dispassionate as always. "I don't require sleep and food like humans do."  
"Don't give me that! You eat like all the rest of us. You might be picky, but you need it. And you sleep!"  
His expression was a mask. "I don't have to explain myself to you, slayer."  
"Yes, you do! You wanted me back in your life, so deal with me in your life!"  
His brows dipped a fraction. "You're not my keeper, and neither is my brother."  
Sango growled softly, temper flaring even more. "We're worried about you!" she snapped. "Get that into your head! I love you, damnit!"  
Again, he turned again.  
 “Sesshoumaru! Don’t you dare to turn your back on me while I’m talking to you.”  
Sango watched in sudden confusion as the tall figure stopped abruptly, back ramrod straight, swaying slightly. One hand stretched out to apparently keep himself from falling, and his claws dug into the wooden doorframe. Her eyes widened in utter shock as the silvery head dipped between the shoulders –  
\-- and then the claws scratched over the wood as the youkai’s knees buckled.  
“Sesshou!”

* * *

“Are you sure we should check on him?” Miroku asked doubtfully, while he followed his determined lover through the corridors of the castle toward their host’s chambers.  
“Absolutely,” Inuyasha replied, brows low over golden eyes.  
Miroku knew his mate well enough to understand that there was something worrying the hanyou deeply, otherwise he wouldn’t even have thought about disturbing his brother in his private rooms.  
“Sesshou!”  
A female voice crying out in terror – Sango’s voice, fear-laden. Because of the youkai? Had Sesshoumaru … ? Both men exchanged a quick glance, running in unison.  
The sight that greeted them when they rushed around the corner made them freeze. Sango was kneeling on the floor, the head of a more or less unconscious Sesshoumaru resting on her lap. Fearful brown eyes looked up, face white in shock.  
“He just – collapsed. We were talking and … just like that … Inuyasha?”  
The hanyou kneeled down at her side, eyes roaming over the barely conscious man.  
"His room," he decided and  picked the slender, limp form up.  
Lifting his brother was no problem, but Inuyasha was shocked that, despite his height, the body in his arms felt light, almost fragile.  
Gods, brother, what has Naraku done to you? Inuyasha thought sadly while he carried Sesshoumaru into his room, laying him down on the mattress gently.  
The youkai’s face was as white as the sheets he now rested on and a fine sheen of cold sweat covered his body. Inuyasha could see the pulse racing on his neck, yet the body felt cool to the touch.  
"You said he hasn't eaten a lot," Miroku said. "It might be just that. He fainted from lack of food."  
Inuyasha shook his head, worried and afraid in one. "It takes more than that," he replied.  
 Sesshoumaru opened his eyes for a second but Inuyasha could tell he wasn’t really seeing anyone.  
“Sesshou!”  
Sango’s voice held worry and panic, and she struggled against Miroku holding her.  
“What’s wrong with him? Let me … “  
Miroku let go of her and she hurried at her lover’s side, touching his face gently.  
“Sesshou … koishii … “  
“He’s very sick, Sango,” Miroku said quietly. “Inuyasha, we should get Aiko. She might be able to help.”  
The hanyou nodded and rushed out. He had heard something in Miroku’s voice that he didn’t like. Not at all.

* * *

He was floating. It was gray and cold and he felt – alone, lonely? Why was that? He never felt alone. He tried to open his eyes, but he didn’t feel… there was a warm presence… a presence he knew, he longed for, and he struggled to get to that presence. Warm hands touched his face, a voice  called his name… Sango? His little firecracker…  
“Sesshou?”  
Yes, it was her voice, but why did she sound so worried, so scared? That was wrong. His firecracker wasn’t afraid of anything.  
He needed to see her, needed to know what had scared his woman…  
Forcing his eyes open minutely he could slowly make out her face hovering over him, her hand cupping his cheek. There was a wetness on her face – tears? His firecracker was crying! What made that woman cry?  
“San…go?”  
Was that his voice, all hoarse and weak? He tried to lift his hands and it felt like lead, but somehow he managed to gently brush over her cheek, touch the moisture…  
“Oh Sesshou…”  
“I’m… sorry… “  
His blood was rushing in his ears, the flood everything he could hear now.  
“Sesshoumaru… NO!”  
The darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Sango screamed in denial as the golden eyes closed and the body grew lax.  
"No! You can't!"  
Someone's arm was around her shoulder, pulling her away from her lover, and she struggled with all she was worth. There was an 'oof' as her elbow connected with flesh, but the grip didn't falter.  
"Sango!" Miroku called. "Sango, listen to me! You're bonded!"  
Tear-laden eyes gave her only a watery image of the man who was trying to tell her something.  
"Bonded," she repeated, not understanding.  
"Yes, bonded. Aiko told us what it means. Remember?"  
"Bonded," she whispered and suddenly she felt weak and like her knees were made of jelly.  
Sango collapsed against the strong body behind her, her brain like cotton between her ears, her limbs heavy. She was so exhausted, so incredibly tired…  
And then the world grew dark.

* * *

Miroku sighed and held the dark-haired woman against him as she slipped into sleep. He had never seen the bond work before, but he knew from what Kagome had told him that Inuyasha had suffered a similar breakdown when Miroku had died of the poison. Apparently the bonded partner started to pull energy from his mate immediately, trying to jump-start his own system.  
"It'll be okay," he whispered and stroked over her hair.  
Miroku lifted Sango to lay on the bed next to her youkai mate. He straightened and then walked over to a seat on the floor. Folding his legs under him, Miroku took up his position and waited for Inuyasha to return with their healer.  
A slight frown marred his features as he looked at the couple.  
   
* * *  
   
Aiko had arrived with Inuyasha on Kirara's back and had headed straight toward the room. She hadn't laid a hand on either Sango or Sesshoumaru, just watched them with a look of concentration, then her eyes had strayed across the room where Miroku still stood.  
“Did his heart beat fast?” she finally asked.  
“Very,” Inuyasha confirmed, and she nodded.  
“I’ve seen something like it before. The heart starts pounding like a trapped bird flapping its wings, and then it only trembles before it gives out. If the trembling starts there is nothing one can do. But his life energy is being restored, which caused his bonded mate to faint. They'll both be fine, but they need a lot of rest. For as long as they sleep, they shouldn't be disturbed.”  
"They won't."  
Everyone left the room and Miroku closed the door after himself.  
"For his condition to lead to death, the youkai must have done more than not sleep or eat," the healer went on as they walked into one of the common room.  
Inuyasha frowned a little.  
"It has been two months since you defeated the evil darkness," she went on. "He sustained grave injuries there, didn't wake for a while, and though the bond was already forming, he hadn't been able to pull more than a fraction of the energy he needed from his mate. He healed, but slower than he was probably used to. When I saw him back then, he was already showing signs of prior stress, of injuries physically healed, though his energy flow had yet to smooth out completely."  
"He… was injured before the battle," Inuyasha murmured.  
Miroku shot him a worried look. It had been his lover who had nearly killed the youkai and those wounds had been terrible. Sesshoumaru had suffered a lot back then.  
"His body and soul took quite a beating, so when he also mistreated his physical needs, the breakdown began," Aiko went on. "It was inevitable. Would the bond have been more balanced right from the start, his mate might have felt the changes, but as it was they were too busy fighting each other and their destiny to notice."  
A fine smile played around her lips and suddenly her eyes fell on Miroku.  
"As are you."  
The monk was startled. "What?"  
"You saw what happened in there, right?"  
"I…"  
Inuyasha stared at him, confused. "Miroku? What… what do you mean?" he demanded of the woman.  
She gestured at them to sit and both men did, Inuyasha more reluctantly than his lover.  
"You have great spiritual powers, Houshi. You were trained to use them, to control them, but they had their limits. Despite your physical limitations you surpassed what others might have expected. Still, the kazaana was your strongest weapon of defense and attack. Now that it is no more, the energy flow in your system has finally been unblocked."  
Miroku's mouth opened, then snapped shut again.  
"You saw the life energy ebb when the youkai died, right? You saw the bond come to life as the bond mate transferred her energy into him. You can feel you're different, but you don't know where to start."  
He nodded wordlessly.  
"You are powerful, young houshi. The kazaana blocked whatever energy was stored inside you, used it itself, ate it up. What you managed to cast, it's nothing compared what's now growing inside you." Aiko held the startled, violet eyes. "You have the training to use it. Learn, Miroku. Learn."

* * *

He had retreated to one of his favorite spots in the garden, gazing at his unblemished right hand. He was still wearing the sheath on his arm and the ring that had held the seal in place. Somehow, both belonged to him. The prayer beads were now wrapped around his forearm. Inuyasha had never commented on it and all clothes ended up outside the bed anyway.  
Miroku could feel the change inside of him, had felt it for a while now. He was more alive than ever, more vibrant, more… energetic. He had blamed it on the bond to his hanyou partner, but Aiko's words had rung true. He knew he had spiritual powers, like all houshis, but to have someone tell him that there was more to them than the charms and ofuda spells… Of course, he had cast a little in the past, had charged his staff to ward off youkai, had created strong barriers, but… there was more?  
He would explore those apparent new abilities and maybe they would make up for the weapon he had lost with his kazaana. As deadly as it had been, it had made him a fearsome opponent for many youkai. His name had gotten around and he had been more than a mere victim, a weak human.  
Someone approached and he looked up, smiling as Inuyasha came hesitantly closer. His lover tried not to look worried, but he did so nevertheless.  
"I'm fine," Miroku said as the hanyou sat next to him.  
"So you're more than meets the eyes, hm?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
"Apparently. I can feel it, Inuyasha. I have felt it for a while, but never thought it might be something on the spiritual power level. I'll have to test it all."  
Inuyasha nodded.  
"Anything on Sesshoumaru or Sango?"  
"No. Kagome and Shippo asked, too. They're worried, but I told them to leave the two alone until they wake."  
Miroku leaned against the strong body at his side and Inuyasha wrapped an arm around him.  
"So much has changed; we have changed."  
"Yeah."  
"I'd like to go and visit Mushin, tell him that the curse is gone. Maybe ask him if he knows about this new energy inside me."  
Inuyasha rested his head on the black hair. "Not so new if I understood Aiko right. It has always been there. The air hole just… sucked it up."  
A nod.  
"And we'll go to Mushin together, koishii," Inuyasha added.  
"Thank you."  
He relaxed against his lover, eyes on the peaceful pond with its colorful fish. Inuyasha's hands caressed him gently, soothing and reassuring.

* * *

She woke slowly, feeling rather relaxed and heavy, like after a good night's sleep. Sango lazily opened her eyes. She was in their shared bedroom, she felt the warm presence beside her, and rolled around to meet the amber eyes of her partner, who had probably been either awake already or hadn't slept at all.  
And then the memories returned.  
With a gasp she sat up, her heart hammering her chest, her breathing quickening. She raked her eyes over the man at her side, saw the rise and fall of his chest, the color in his cheeks, took in the life and warmth.  
"Sesshou?" she whispered and stretched out a hand to touch him.  
He was alive.  
But she had seen and felt him die.  
Then she had… fainted?  
Sango had never fainted in all her life!  
Sesshoumaru made a soft sound and suddenly his eyes opened. As usual, he was awake from one second to the next. Their eyes met and his forehead wrinkled in a little frown of confusion.  
"Sango?" he queried.  
He had died in her arms; his heart had stopped beating. He had neglected himself, his body, his mind and his soul, he had killed himself because of it… he had… died…  
"You bastard!" she yelled, all her emotions breaking out of her in one big wave. "You stupid, irresponsible idiot!"  
He blinked at her, his face briefly marred by confusion, then displeasure reached his eyes.  
"Why?" Sango raged. "Why did you do it? You asshole! You careless son-of-a-bitch!"  
"What are you talking about, slayer?" he demanded, sitting up.  
For a moment it looked like he would just collapse again, but sheer willpower kept him in a sitting position.  
"What am I talking about? You! Baka! Why didn't you talk to me? Why did you lie to me?!"  
He grabbed her, but Sango easily tore out of his still weak grasp.  
"You killed yourself out of negligence!" she hissed. "You took your own life because you were stupid! Why didn't you tell me about the nightmares, hm? Why?"  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened fractionally and his whole face closed off, the usual, almost bored and dispassionate expression slipped on instead.  
"Don't give me that look!" she yelled. "I'm your partner! I'm your bonded mate! Do you know what your death did to me? Do you know how that makes me feel? I love you, you irresponsible moron! Why couldn't you tell me?"  
Sesshoumaru gazed at her and suddenly part of the indifferent mask slipped. "Because I'm not used to it," he said softly.  
Sango blinked. "Used to what? Someone sharing your life? Someone who's more than a warm body?"  
"Nightmares."  
She stared at him. "You… don't get nightmares?"  
"No."  
"But…" She deflated a little.  
Sesshoumaru had never had nightmares before?  
"We dream," the youkai explained evenly. "We have good and bad dreams, but never nightmares."  
"But why did you try to hide it from me?" she wanted to know.  
That drew a little sigh. "I thought they would go away."  
"Oh, Sesshou," she whispered, touching his cheek with one hand. "You killed yourself by trying to deal with this alone."  
"I never wanted it to come to this."  
"But it did. Because you didn't trust me."  
He shook his head and pulled her closer. "No. I trust you. I just… thought I could resolve it on my own."  
"Baka," she murmured. "Stupid idiot."  
"Bitch," he replied equally soft.  
"Promise me… promise me you'll talk to me about this. Please? I want to… need to know, Sesshou. I don't want you sick. I don't want Naraku to win after all."  
He drew her into a tight embrace and kissed her head. "He'll never win."  
"He already did. You died on me, Sesshoumaru."  
He buried his head in her dark hair and hugged her close. "You brought me back," the youkai said after a while.  
"The bond brought you back."  
They sat together, Sango just savoring his warm, alive presence. After a while she craned her neck and looked into his dark golden eyes.  
“You might want to look after Rin, Sesshou,” Sango said softly.  
“Rin?”  
“She thinks you don’t love her anymore.”  
“Why would she think such a thing?”  
“You weren’t exactly yourself the last few days. You snapped at her, and she was crying.”  
That startled him. "She… cried?"  
"Yes."  
"I see."  
"You'll talk to her?"  
"I will. But right now, I just want to be with you."  
Sango smiled and relaxed against him once more. It was what she wanted, too.

* * *

The others showed different reactions to Sesshoumaru's 'stunt'. Miroku just nodded at him, giving him a once-over, not unlike the healer had done when she had come to their room. Sesshoumaru had suffered the old woman's scrutiny, but he had been close to just tossing her out of the room. Inuyasha glared at him.  
"Damn bastard," his brother growled, but there was relief in his eyes. "You do that again and I'll personally make sure you won't get off that easily as you did this time."  
Sesshoumaru acknowledged the threat with a mild frown.  
Kagome was simply happy to see him, asking about how he felt. He gave her a short, dismissive answer. Right now, he had someone else to talk to.

He didn’t need long to find his ‘daughter’. Since Jaken had been killed, the only one she used to lean onto was his dragon Aun. She had been around him, but ever since their final battle against Naraku, she had pulled back. Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed at first, but now he did all the more so.  
Silently stepping into the stable he immediately heard her talking to he two-headed beast which snorted every now and then sympathetically. Sesshoumaru felt something inside of him cringe at her voice – she sounded so small, so lost. Sango had been right.  
“I don’t know what I have done that makes Sesshoumaru-sama not like me anymore, Aun. He didn’t say anything.”  
Aun rumbled.  
“If he doesn’t want me here anymore – what shall I do?”  
Aun snorted, his breath whispering through her long black hair. So much like Sango’s …  
“Rin.”  
She whirled around, eyes widening slightly when she saw him standing behind her. There was something glistening in those brown depths – she was afraid. Rin never was afraid, never showed it openly.  
“Sesshoumaru-sama.”  
“Aun needs to stretch his legs. You might want to take him out.”  
And then there was this smile again, wide, open, that smile that had caught his heart the very instant he had seen it the first time. She had seen him as a demon and hadn’t backed down, on the contrary. She had been beaten and still continued to bring him food, though he hadn’t touched it. And she had been happy just to be with him, had trusted him to come back to her every time, no matter what. Just being with him … like now. She had thought he didn’t want her around anymore, and that had almost broken her little heart, but one word from him and she was radiating happiness.  
Rin had turned to get Aun’s reins, was currently scratching the large beast behind one of its ears. Enthralling little girl … so loving, so forgiving. Sesshoumaru stretched out his hand and slightly stroked over her head once. She froze. Of course, he had never touched her, at least when she was conscious.  
“Rin.”  
“Sesshoumaru-sama?”  
“This is your home. As long as you want it.”  
Leaving the stable he heard her shocked whisper  
“Sesshoumaru-sama… “

* * *

"Finals are coming up and I've got to go back."  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, needing him to understand that this was more than just a test. This was her final year in school and while she had been as absent as usual, she had at least gotten better grades than the last year. She really needed to be there for exams.  
The hanyou nodded. "It's okay."  
"Really?"  
He frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"The last few times you nearly had a coronary…"  
"Keh," he huffed, but there was a twinkle in his eyes, something that hadn't been there just a few months ago. "When will you leave?"  
"Tomorrow. I'll be back in two weeks."

Returning to the well had been an opportunity for everyone to visit Kaede, to talk to her about what had happened, how Naraku had been defeated, and to catch up on what was going on outside the palace walls. Sesshoumaru's spies were still bringing back news, but to hear it from the humans living off the land was something different. The old woman was only mildly surprised by their visitors. The news as to how Naraku had been defeated stunned her, though.  
"Sesshoumaru, hm?" she murmured, looking at Inuyasha.  
The hanyou shrugged.  
"He is the most powerful youkai now," Kaede added.  
"So?"  
"What can we expect?"  
The golden eyes narrowed a bit. "You think he'll continue what Naraku started?" he challenged.  
"He's a youkai."  
Teeth clenched. "He won't. He never wanted to."  
Kaede inclined her head. "For someone who tried to kill you on numerous occasions, you sure defend him, Inuyasha."  
"We've come to an understanding, old woman," he snapped and rose. "And if he starts getting out of line, you can be sure I'll kick his ass."  
Kaede smiled slightly and Inuyasha just stormed away, angered and slightly embarrassed by his outbreak. Miroku was at the well with Kagome, Shippo and Sango, and he frowned slightly as his lover appeared.  
"Old hag," Inuyasha muttered.  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
"Kaede thinks Sesshoumaru will start his own conquest of the land now that he's the most powerful youkai."  
Sango's features froze and her lips thinned.  
"He wouldn't," Kagome decided, voice even.  
"No, he wouldn't." Inuyasha pushed the anger away. "It's just something we have to deal with. You should go now. Your exams…"  
She nodded and hugged him. "See you in two weeks, okay?"  
He returned the embrace and Kagome smiled, then said her good-byes to the others.  
"Leaving?" a new voice asked and she turned around, a smile flying over her lips.  
"Kouga!"  
Inuyasha looked at his former rival. He had smelled him coming, but he hadn't announced his presence. Now he schooled his features in a scowl.  
"What do you want, wolf?" he demanded.  
Kouga grinned insolently, readily falling into the old game. "Saying good-bye to my woman."  
Inuyasha made a show of bristling. "Now listen here, you overgrown pup…"  
Kouga snorted. "Look who's talking, dog face. You're nothing but a teethless puppy anyway."  
Sango sighed and leaned back against the well, Miroku at her side, Shippo sitting on the ledge, all three watching the two fighters with amused tolerance. Kagome simply shook her head.  
"Who're you calling teethless, wimpy wolf? I'll wipe the ground with you when I'm done!"  
"Big talk and no actions," Kouga mocked.  
Kagome stepped between the two fighters and placed a hand on each man's chest, keeping them apart, though she would have no chance if either decided to use some more force.  
"Guys, please! I need to go, so please calm it down, okay?"  
Inuyasha huffed. "He started it."  
Kouga laughed mockingly. "My woman saves your hide again, puppy."  
Kagome turned to the wolf youkai and smiled at him. When Kouga smiled back, all his posturing gone from one second to the next, she felt warmth curl in her stomach.  
"Promise me you'll be there when I come back," she said softly.  
Don't do anything foolish, she thought fervently, her eyes relaying her thoughts. Don't get yourself killed over a minor matter. Live for me, Kouga.  
The last she whispered so softly, only his sharp ears picked it up.  
He smiled slightly. "I promise, Kagome."  
Her hand cupped his cheek. "Thank you."  
Inuyasha had stepped back, giving them room. A smile played in his eyes and he felt a brief touch against the small of his back. Glancing at Miroku, he caught the same smile.  
Kouga and Kagome finally separated and she picked up her backpack. "See you guys in two weeks!" Her eyes fell on Inuyasha. "And don't you dare come after me!"  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
And then Kagome jumped into the well that connected the two worlds.


End file.
